Harry Potter and the Cultural Phenomenon
by Movimationguy
Summary: You thought the story was over? Not quite. Harry's life is changing in more ways than one now that he's getting older. But are these changes for better or for worse? Especially when I throw a particularly juicy love triangle into the mix? Find out in this thrilling sequel to "Harry Potter and the Unauthorized Adaptation".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter, the characters, or any elements that appear in J.K. Rowling's original books. All I do own are the story, the character designs, and all original elements.

 _Chapter 1_

There's more to a story than what's already written. You'd understand that if you read my last story, _Harry Potter and the Unauthorized Adaptation_. You may think that story ended on a perfect note; Snape let's go of his contempt, the bad guys go to jail, the Wizarding world is finally at peace. Or, so I said.

With the Wizarding world no longer being ruled by war, the future still seemed uncertain. Voldemort and his death eaters may have been gone, but this had not brought much in the way of change to the Wizarding World. There were still plenty that saw muggles and muggle borns as a joke and the Minister of Magic was still usually a pure blood who knew nothing about muggles and was still grounded in a pure blooded lifestyle. But all of this was soon to change.

Remember where we left off, the kids get off the train, head home, have a wonderful summer, and then comes all the little things I talked about in _Muggles and their Disney Movies_. That story took you over all the little outings over the next couple of years. Now we pick up right where that story left off.

It was the summer of 1994, right after third year. In Liverpool, things were looking up. Harry and Hermione had spent the last two weeks in America with some friends they'd met in Florida the previous Christmas. That, unfortunately, is another story.

As much of a great time Harry had in America, he was happy to be home.

A new club had just opened downtown, called the Golden Grotto. Over the last couple of years, word began to spread of where Harry was living, and this attracted more underage witches and wizards to go there and try to see him. So many of them were there, that James and Sirius decided that they needed a place for them to hang and socialize, seeing how most places preferred having adults around. After scouting around town for a while they acquired a bankrupt underground club, (no not the Cavern), and soon enough, the Pothole Pub became the more appropriately named Golden Grotto.

This was a special time for Harry. His group, The Seekers, consisting of himself and Weasley brothers, Ron, Fred, and George, had found a permanent venue to play in the Golden Grotto. The underage witches and wizards who attended had only see this group play at school functions and now had the chance to see them do a regular show.

Every night, the sound of screaming girls would be heard from across the street. This was nothing new to the Muggles, as if they didn't know what band made this sort of thing famous. If you were an older witch or wizard, at least a pure blooded one, you'd think something wasn't right about this and try to pull your child out of it as quickly as possible. And overall, that was one of their first problems. Their parenting was like something out of the 1950's.

It felt like the 1950's, but didn't look like the 1950's. Most people still insisted on looking "respectable" by Victorian standards. Women retreated to their corsets and men flung their capes around. Every night at the Golden Grotto, there wasn't a cape or a corset in sight… for most of the underage witches and wizards, anyway. Some of the pure blooded witches and wizards were being introduced to this new way of life by their muggle-born and half-blooded friends and wore capes and corsets on their parents' orders. But whenever The Seekers came onstage to play, you'd see corsets and other things being flung at them by the girls.

Two of these girls included Gryffindor students Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The two of them went everywhere together and had the misfortune of being the roommates of Hermione Granger.

Like most _Seeker_ fans, both of them had sir favorites. Parvati stared at Harry with her trademark doe eyes. Being a girl of Indian descent, this was one of her best qualities. Lavender, on the other hand, had other interests. Her attention was fixated towards Ron, pounding away like mad on the drums. Naturally, she felt a churning in her stomach, but it didn't stop her from trying to look pretty in front of him. When he noticed it, it surely caught his fancy.

Also, there were Slytherin students Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. These two were girls immersed in the pure blood elite since their birth, being Slytherins and all, and they were some of the few that knew nothing about this sort of youth rock n roll culture. But upon seeing Harry clad in black, the first word Daphne thought of was, "classy".

"I don't know," Tracey thought. "I kind of like his friend," she decided as she started staring at Ron, much to Lavender's displeasure.

I think you could expect this to start some schoolgirl arguments over which _Seeker_ belonged to which girl or which _Seeker_ was the best one.

For the muggle borns, and/or half bloods this was nothing new. Most of them had either heard about the whole teen idol and teenybopper culture from muggle relatives, and now they finally had one of their own.

It wasn't just the adolescents, though. Even the upcoming first and second years were bitten by the teenybopper bug. Upcoming second year Romilda Vane, infamous in the other timeline for the sixth year love potions incident, still retained her schoolgirl crush on Harry. Harry's little sister, Sarah Potter, just about to begin her first year at Hogwarts was expected to scream for her brother, to which she replied,

"Ew! As if!"

Her attention was directed at Fred Weasley. She took after her father in the art of teasing and she admired the same qualities at Fred had. It was usually him that had a prank or practical joke up his sleeve and George usually just went along with it.

With the incredible amount of muggle-borns and half-bloods entering the Wizarding World, this seemed like another threat to the pure-blood way of life, at least from the standpoint of the pure blood supremacists. In some ways, they were right. The Seekers were hoping to change the Wizarding World as everyone knew it. Someday, it would be all about what the young generation was into and with the imagination they had, they could stop Wizarding Wars before they ever started. But before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you this story.

Speaking new people entering the Wizarding World, this happened again on Newcastle Road, where the Potter house was. One day, a moving truck mysteriously appeared on the road with an old fashioned looking car parked in the driveway. A new name mysteriously appeared on the mailbox, sounding about as old fashioned as names in the Wizarding World could get. That name was _Pevensie._ This family came from a totally different universe, with totally different books. It was a universe called, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.

If you've read those books, you're probably wondering how they got to the 90's when they clearly lived in the 40's, stay tuned.

A/N: Thanks for Reading. Hope You Like It!

P.S. Stay Tuned for Updates!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

If you read the last chapter, then you know where I'm going. So, how about a change of scenery.

It was in the summer of 1940. If you know that story, then the four Pevensie children had just left the kingdom of Narnia, which they had ruled for the last fifteen Narnia years, but when they returned it was like they never left. Their names were Peter, age 15, Susan, age 13, Edmund, age 10, and Lucy, age 8. It seems like a more believable age difference than in the original books, doesn't it?

Peter was the tallest of the four. He had sandy brown hair in a regulation cut and wore a blue collared shirt, pleated trousers with suspenders, and brown shoes. Susan was the second tallest of the four. She had brown hair that she wore in braided pigtails and wore a dark green jumper with a brown wooly skirt and brown shoes with socks that went up to her knees. Edmund, the second shortest, had brown hair in a regulation cut and wore a grey collared shirt under a navy blue jumper vest and black shoes with socks that went up to his knees. Lucy, the shortest, had a sandy brown bob haircut that she wore a headband in, and wore a turquoise blue dress and white stockings with black Mary Jane shoes. All four of them had blue eyes.

Anyways, a few days later, Lucy tried entering the wardrobe again, with the other four children following her.

"I don't think you'll get back in that way," came a voice from outside.

The children opened the door and found themselves in a completely different house. It was in a different part of Britain and there were cardboard boxes everywhere, which meant that someone was moving in. No one seemed to be about, so they cautiously started looking around, following Peter's lead.

They quietly moved down the stairs and found a familiar looking figure in the sitting room.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked nervously.

The figure turned and the children immediately recognized her.

"Mum?"

The children were too stunned to speak as their mother, Helen Pevensie, embraced them. Suddenly, the front door opened and another familiar figure entered the house.

"Dad?"

Their father, Francis Pevensie, as looking as fit as ever, as if he'd just come home from fighting in the war. He too embraced his children, but none of them could understand any of this.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" I reply. "I brought you here. All of you."

"But why?" Edmund asked.

"After that separation you had from your parents, I thought I'd bring you here," I reply. "To a time when war was long over, and people found they could stop it before it ever started. So I welcome you to Liverpool. The year, 1994."

"1994?!" Susan cried.

"Liverpool?" Helen cried. "We're from Finchley!"

"I know," I reply. "And just to be clear, nothing happens in this story without my say-so. Does anyone else have any critiques or comments?"

They all shook their heads.

"Good," I reply.

Helen thought for a minute. She thought their stipulation needed some getting used to.

She sighed

"Well, we best unpack our belongings," Helen suggested.

"In the meantime, Peter and Susan, why don't you head down to Matthew Street," Francis suggested. "I saw a sign that said 'The Golden Grotto" and a number of boys and girls your age went in."

Susan looked at Peter for his decision.

"Let's go then," He suggested.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, hold on a minute," I called as I stopped them.

"What?" Susan asked.

"You're not living in the 40's anymore," I warned. "This is the 90's."

"So?" Susan asked.

"Well, you can't go around looking like that," I reply, gesturing to her jumper. "I mean, what is that? A throw rug?"

"Well, it's handsome," joked Francis. "Shall I take it out and beat it for you?"

The others started laughing, until Susan gave them a cold look.

"Fine," she replied. "But you can't expect us to update ourselves in just five minutes."

"Nonsense," I dismissed. "It can be accomplished in a simple George Lucas-style wipe."

"Observe..."

I made the wipe, and they were updated instantly.

Peter and Edmund's regulation haircuts were replaced by the longer parted haircuts.

Peter was no longer wearing his more proper pleated shirt, pants with suspenders, and loafers. Now he was wearing a white t-shirt under a red grunge shirt with jeans and white sneakers with black trim.

Edmund was now wearing a white t-shirt under a green grunge shirt with shorter sleeves. His brown pleated shorts were replaced by grey grunge shorts and in place of his loafers and knee socks were a pair of shorter socks and white sneakers with black trim.

Susan and Lucy were busy admiring their changes in the mirror.

Susan's braided pigtails had become one braided ponytail. Her green wooly sweater had been replaced by a white t-shirt under a jean vest. Her brown wooly skirt had been replaced by a purple cotton mini skirt. Her brown high-heeled shoes and knee socks were gone and in their place were a pair of shorter socks and white sneakers with blue trim.

Lucy's headband was gone, and her bob was restyled as a more up-to-date DJ Tanner bob. Her turquoise cotton dress was replaced with a neon yellow t shirt under a pair of overalls. Her black Mary Jane shoes with white stockings were replaced by a shorter pair of socks and a pair of white sneakers with yellow-green trim.

Susan was almost too busy admiring herself when Peter tapped her on the shoulder.

"So are we going," He asked.

"Yes, let's go," Susan relied.

Peter couldn't help but take a peek at himself in the mirror before Susan dragged him out the door.

As soon as they reached Matthew Street and found the Golden Grotto, they found a poster labeled, _Tonight_ , and which read, _Marauder Productions Ltd. Presents, The Seekers LIVE!_.

They headed down the stairs into the club, where a doorman greeted them.

"Well, good evening. Haven't seen you two here before."

"Oh well…" Susan replied shyly.

"We just moved here and we're not really sure what's around town," Peter replied.

"Ah, well, Welcome to Liverpool," the doorman greeted. "Come inside, enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, they replied as they entered the club where the silence was broken by the music. They saw that most of the other kids in the club were gathered by the stage watching The Seekers play their rendition of Mickey and Sylvia's _Love is Strange._

Harry and Fred sang,

 _Love  
Love is strange  
Lot of people  
Take it for a game  
Once you get it  
You never want to quit  
After you've had it  
You're in an awful fix_

 _Many people  
Don't understand  
They think loving  
Is money in the hand  
Your sweet loving  
Is better than a kiss  
When you leave me  
Sweet kisses I miss._

After finishing that song off with the solo from The Beatles' version of _Roll Over Beethoven_ , the club manager went up to the stage.

"Alright you lot, listen up!" He called. "I've just been told we have some new members in the audience with us today; Peter and Susan Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Come on, let's hear it for them."

As the kids applauded, Susan was looking up at the boys.

Fred and George looked at Harry and gestured to Susan.

"Pretty little bird, right Harry?" Fred joked.

"Indeed," George agreed.

Harry looked at Susan and just smiled.

When he smiled at her, Susan felt a churning in her stomach. It felt as if something dropped into her lower intestine when they begun the next song, their rendition of _Stand by Me_.

Harry got up to the front and sang,

 _When the night has come_ _  
_ _And the land is dark_ _  
_ _And the moon is the only light we'll see_ _  
_ _No I won't be afraid_ _  
_ _Oh, I won't be afraid_ _  
_ _Just as long as you stand, stand by me._

"What do you think of them," a girl next to Susan asked.

"They're outrageous," Susan replied.

"Especially him," she added, pointing at Harry. What's his name?"

"That's Harry Potter," the other girl relied. "He's the posh one."

Susan just stared wide eyed up at Harry. He was standing there clad in black, from his Lucky Lennon hat to his Beatle boots. His Gryffindor striped summer scarf was wrapped around his neck, while he sang into a golden Shure microphone (the Elvis kind), while his fingers plucked the blazing red Rickenbacker guitar with a golden pick.

"He's gorgeous, she whispered."

"Oh yeah," the other girl replied. "They all are."

One girl in the audience didn't seem to pleased with this reaction. This was the girl closest to the stage with bushy brown hair.

And just who do you think she was?

If you guessed Hermione, you're right. She recognized Susan's surname, Pevensie, from the mailbox to the house they moved into. That house was on the left of the Potter House, while the Granger house was on the right. Hermione didn't know where Susan's intellect lied, but she was afraid that soon enough, there was going to be a particularly juicy love triangle. It would be just like Betty and Veronica, only instead of Blondes vs. Brunettes, there would be… Brunettes vs. Brunettes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

After the show, everyone started making their way back home. As Harry and Hermione started packing up and going back to Newcastle Road, they didn't notice the two Pevensie siblings were right behind them. When they got there, Harry noticed the postbox with the name, Pevensie on it. Just as he was about to enter the house, he saw Peter and Susan enter theirs. Harry smiled again, causing Susan to nearly swoon. Peter still had to help her into the house anyway.

When Harry got inside, he was in a good mood. Some surprises were awaiting him in the backyard. The Potter family menagerie had some new animals brought in. These animals were more exotic, also. Giraffes, zebras, flamingoes, elephants (both African and Asian), tigers, leopards, and panthers were awaiting in their respective enclosures. It almost seemed as if they could take a safari without actually having to go to Africa or Asia.

See the possibilities that come in from a simple setup.

Lily and James gathered Harry and brought him into the kitchen. It was his birthday the following day and they wanted to discuss some plans they had.

"As you may have seen, we have some new neighbors," Lily begun.

"The Pevensies," Harry stated.

"Yes," Lily replied. "Since they're new in the neighborhood, we've invited them to your birthday tomorrow."

"Alright."

"And, Prongslet," James added. "Since you'll be fourteen, there will be a special surprise tomorrow, okay?"

Harry was normally indifferent to surprises, but he wondered what kind of surprise could await him on his fourteenth birthday.

Soon enough, it was time for bed. Hermione, of course, was spending her usual night at the house, set up in Harry's bedroom. When Lily and James saw them asleep together in the same room, they were certain things would start brewing pretty soon. All they could do about it was smile.

Soon enough, morning came. Sarah, of course, came pounding in with her trademark tickle fight. This made Harry worried about how soon Sarah would discover the secret of the stairs in Gryffindor tower. Lily and James entered the room, carrying the cake, followed by Remus and Dora. After singing _Happy Birthday_ and blowing out the candles, Harry was greeted by the usual hair ruffles from the men, and kisses from the girls and women.

However, Harry couldn't help but notice there was someone missing. That is, until he heard footsteps and saw the door brush open. He held out his leg and Sirius fell onto the floor.

Everyone was laughing as Harry removed the invisibility cloak.

"Please sir, we were framed!" He mock pleaded. "They're always offering second chances. Can we have a go at it?"

"No," Harry simply replied.

This made everyone laugh even more, especially as Harry eyed the _Beatles_ poster on his wall. Sirius finally got the joke, since he'd just seen _A Hard Day's Night_.

After a while. Harry and Hermione were dressed and ready for the festivities. The first to arrive were Remus and Dora, along with Ted and Andromeda. They were followed by the Weasleys, along with their other dorm mates, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and much to Hermione's displeasure, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Parvati had brought her twin sister, Padma along, so she wouldn't feel left out. Ginny had brought her friend Luna Lovegood along, who she'd been friends with since before she started Hogwarts. After this came Hagrid. I haven't talked about him enough yet, so I thought of a way to insert him here.

Soon enough, the Pevensies arrived.

They already recognized Peter and Susan and shook hands with Francis and Helen, and casually greeted Edmund and Lucy. The two of them went off to play with Sarah, as they were much closer together in age.

Speaking of which, the ages of the Pevensie children will be slightly different here. Peter is 15, as opposed to being 13 in the first book. Susan was 13, as opposed to being 12 in the first book. Edmund and Lucy, however, were still their original ages of 10 and 8.

In addition to the cake Lily had baked, there were the usual treacle tarts. For the main course, however, they pulled out all the stops. There were burgers and chips, along with pizzas of every kind. The Pevensie children in particular became rather fond of these new casual foods.

Speaking of which, when they were eating, Harry ended up taking a seat between Hermione and Susan. When he noticed Susan sitting next to him, he just smiled again, making her even more love struck. Hermione couldn't help but give her a dirty look when she saw her reaction.

Soon enough, it was time for presents. Peter and Susan brought him something they'd been working on for quite awhile. It was a white t-shirt with a picture of a red lion on it. The design was very Narnian-looking to those who had been there. Harry loved it so much, he didn't even bother asking them how they knew he liked these types of shirts.

The Weasleys presented him with a simple envelope. Harry couldn't help but wonder what this could be. When he opened it, he found… guess what? A brochure for the Quidditch World Cup. With the Wizarding World at such peace, he was looking forward to no attacks.

Hermione's gift was… guess what? A book. But this time, it wasn't a Quidditch book. This time, it was a _Beatles_ book, containing images of posters, tickets, and other memorabilia from the Beatlemania era. Lily and James looked at each other knowingly. One of his other presents would have something to do with this.

Harry noticed there was a large box at the corner of the room addressed to him. He looked around, but it wasn't from any of the people in the room. When he looked at the return address on the address label, he realized who sent it. It read,

 _934 Woodmere Dr._

 _Valley Stream, NY 11581_

When he opened the box, he found a giant stuffed Simba, from _The Lion King_ (28 inches tall to be exact, with the mane and everything). This was his favorite Disney film, as it had just opened in the United States at that time, and he'd seen it while he and Hermione were visiting their friends Danny Kahn and Rachel Greissman in New York. In the box, there was a also picture of the four of them at Disney World with the souvenirs they'd bought. It came with a note, which read,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy Birthday! We were looking through the Disney Store catalog and when we found this, we just had to get it for you. It seemed to come at the right time, also. We hope you had a great time with us in America, and thanks again for inviting us on your Disney World trip._

 _Your friends,_

 _Danny Kahn and Rachel Greissman._

 _P.S. Don't tell Hermione, but Rachel is planning on getting her some Beauty and the Beast stuff for her birthday._

Harry couldn't help but smile at the last part.

Lily and Hagrid went out together to get him their present. This one was in a wooden crate with air holes. There was a note tacked on, which read,

 _For you on your fourteenth birthday._

 _Love,_

 _Dad,_

Harry noticed there was also a clasp on it, so he slowly but surely opened it, hoping to get a surprise out of it.

Out of the crate came a white lion cub with green eyes that matched Harry's. Since their eyes matched, the cub willingly took to Harry.

"When he saw our eyes matched, I just had to take him home. And now, he's yours," Lily told him.

Harry decided that his had to be his favorite birthday gift. He decided to find a name for him after getting him acquainted with Hedwig.

The cub seemed to look up admiringly at the giant stuffed Simba. Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. He then accidentally squeezed Simba's muzzle and it made a roaring sound. The cub hid behind Harry's leg after hearing that. He then looked at Harry's mane of hair and started clawing at his leg.

"Professor Dumbledore's agreed to let yer bring him ter Hogwarts," Hagrid added.

Harry was so excited, he wasn't sure it could get any better. But it did.

James, Sirius, and Remus presented him with their gift. It was another wrapped envelope, but it had a logo in the corner, which read, _WMI_ , or Wizarding Musical Industries.

He opened the letter and inside it read,

 _This Agreement, made on this_ _30_ _, day of_ _July_ _, 19_ _94_ _, by and between_ _Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley_ _, from here on known as "artist" and WMI, LTD. from here on known as label._

You're probably wondering why they signed with a record company when they're so rich, they can just buy one themselves. They decided they should avoid the business hassle and get their cash by owning the Master recordings.

Harry couldn't believe it. His little group, which he only played in for amusement and never thought would really go anywhere was actually going to be professional.

"Your first gig is at the Quidditch World Cup," James added.

Harry was even more excited now. If he got to play the Quidditch World Cup, he wondered if he'd get the chance to meet the players.

Speaking of which, Ron still retained his admiration for Viktor Krum. He still had expectations of meeting him and getting his autograph, and hopefully avoid Fred and George's teasing.

Soon enough, an owl arrived at the window with several envelopes. Aside from Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, and Sarah getting their letters, there were two extras; one addressed to Peter, the other to Susan.

Harry and Hermione wondered how this was possible, if they hadn't seen them at school before. I've decided if they were going to show up in Harry's time and universe, they'd also have to attend Hogwarts. It also helped that they'd seen magic before, but of a different kind; the Deep Magic, that is.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Over the next few weeks, Harry's look had completely changed. His 90's parted haircut had gotten longer over the last few years. When he started at Hogwarts, his favorite shirt was a red and white striped Polo shirt with a golden lion embroidered on it. This past summer, he wore a plain red t-shirt. Now he wore the white shirt with the red Narnian lion that Peter and Susan had given him. He had copies made of it so he could wear it more often. Also, he wore a red canvas grunge shirt with short sleeves. He wore the same pair of jeans, along with a pair of Beatle boots, and of course, his Lucky Lennon hat, which was charmed to stay intact and get larger as Harry grew. His look had changed so much that by now, people could see that the adolescent Harry Potter had taken shape.

In the days that followed his birthday, he was admiring his gifts. The giant stuffed Simba was the defining piece in his growing _Lion King_ collection. One of his other gifts was a book from Bill Weasley on famous African witches and Wizards. But his favorite gift of all was the white lion cub given to him by Lily and Hagrid.

One day, Harry was playing with the cub, who he'd named Haidar, after finding the name in the book Bill gave him. Hedwig watched jealously from her perch, until Harry held out his arm. She turned her head away for a minute, but couldn't resist his urging for long. When she perched herself on Harry's forearm, Haidar looked up. It was the only thing he could do to a creature that could go above the ground, unlike him.

Hermione fell in love with Haidar also, especially because of how kindly he took to her. She was hoping for her own otter to go along with Crookshanks and couldn't decide whether she wanted an otter or a cub. The Weasleys couldn't get enough of Haidar, it seemed, and from then on, the little cub was The Seekers' mascot.

Speaking of The Seekers, they were getting ready to play their first gig at the Quidditch World Cup. On the morning they were going, Harry was awoken by another one of Sarah's trademark tickle fights. He was dreading the days of the upcoming school year when Sarah would likely do this to him every morning. After a quick breakfast, Harry, Sarah, and James, along with Sirius, Remus, Dora, and Hermione, were all gathered at the Burrow, where the Weasleys were waiting for them.

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George gathered together with their instruments and other equipment. Harry was surprised to see the Pevensies there also. There was another boy that Harry recognized from school for playing Seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He was tall and athletic with chiseled features, dark brown hair, and bright grey eyes. Harry noticed that he too was carrying an instrument case. The boy's father came to greet the other fathers.

"Amos!" Arthur cried.

Amos Diggory shook hands with Arthur, James, and Sirius and Remus, though they had no children of their own.

"And this strapping young lad must be Cedric." Sirius commented, jokingly.

As they were on their way, Harry went to speak with Cedric.

"You play?" He asked.

"Organ and keyboard." Cedric replied. "My group's going to be playing at the World Cup tonight."

"Mine too." Harry replied.

On the side, I don't think I've said enough yet. In _The Unauthorized Adaptation_ , there was plenty of me to go around, so I might as well make something ridiculously unexpected happen. Rather than travel by portkey, I'll just send the group there quite suddenly by myself. It'll do some good on the equipment, don't take that the wrong way…

But some of them still landed on their backs… or their knees.

Harry helped Hermione off her knees. He and the other Seekers went to help the Pevensies off their backs.

Fred helped Peter, George helped Edmund, Ron helped Lucy, and Harry ended up helping Susan.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied as she interlocked her sapphire blue eyes with his emerald green eyes.

He then got nervous and looked over at Hermione. He let go of Susan's hand as he rejoined Hermione and The Seekers regrouped.

Harry then heard a teasing voice behind him.

"Ooh, Harry's got two girlfriends!"

Harry wasn't looking forward to Sarah starting at Hogwarts. He knew she'd turn his personal life upside down with the amount of times she'd tease him. Now, with Susan in the picture, it seemed even worse than he imagined.

Lucy held her hand to her stomach after noticing a churning. She then looked up at Susan's dreamy face and clasped her hand to her mouth.

"Oh no," she thought. "I've been bitten by the love bug."

When both groups got to the tents, they found that the Pevensies would be sharing tents with the Potters and Weasleys. Hermione wasn't looking forward to sharing a roof with Susan.

By the time night fell, the crowds were going wild. Harry and his group were ready to go on, as were Cedric and his group. Harry was surprised to find that Cedric's group was being led by Oliver Wood. Wood was know for a more competitive attitude, especially when it came to other houses, but I digress. Harry couldn't catch that group's name, either.

Fortunately, Harry and the other Seekers did get to meet some of the other players. And yes, I'll get to that one player you may be thinking about. If you remember from the last timeline, two teams were playing for the Quidditch World Cup finals that time. The same two teams play here, Bulgaria vs. Ireland, so for the initiated, you know what that means.

"Is Ickle Ronniekins hittin' it off with Krum?" Fred whispered.

"Krum?" George mock replied. "Dumb Krum?"

"Shall we leave those two alone for awhile?" Ginny teased "Or should I break it to Lavender?"

Well, what do you think happened next?

Harry, Fred, and George sang,

 _"Viktor, I love you_

 _Viktor, I do._

 _When we're apart, my heart beats only for you…"_

"I reckon the birds don't have all the pride," Fred teased.

Soon enough, a man got up onstage to introduce The Seekers. Only a select number of girls in the audience screamed, as they were only known in the British Wizarding World, but tonight, the whole world would watch them for the first time.

"Alright," the man called. "I'm going to say a name, and I want you to repeat it for me."

"George,"

"GEORGE!" The audience screamed.

"Fred,"

"FRED!" The audience screamed louder.

"Ron,"

"RON!" The audience screamed even louder.

"And Harry."

"HARRY!" The audience screamed, loudest of all.

They sang,

 _"We Love You Seekers,_

 _Oh yes we do,_

 _We don't love anyone as much as you._

 _When you're not near us,_

 _We're blue,_

 _Oh Seekers, we love you!"_

When they did get up on stage, even there was even more screaming. Most of these girls from other nations were seeing them for the first time and practically collapsed in their seats upon first sight.

Susan was screaming so loud, she wasn't sure where to put her hands, whether in the air, or near a section I probably shouldn't talk about, or wherever. She only had her eye on one person on that stage in the middle of the 1000 seat stadium. She may have been several hundred feet away from him, but like many of the other girls there, this didn't deter her determination. Unlike many of the other girls there, a glare was directed specifically at her. I pointed out to Hermione that Susan may have been the smart one of the Pevensie siblings, but naturally that never helped to resolve any tensions between them.

Unbeknownst to them, but knows to us, tension was brewing in the air, but not from the people you expect.

"Smile while you can, Potter," drawled a voice from the shadows. This was no death eater, but he was still a man who was just asking for trouble. This was Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic. He personally blamed Harry Potter and his music for getting him sacked and was plotting a rather unreasonable revenge, especially considering who was helping him. Standing next to him was a squat, toadlike woman with mousy brown hair, wearing a fluffy pink garb. If you haven't guessed, her name was Dolores Jean Umbridge. Noticed I switched her and Hermione's middle names to give them a more appropriate sound.

If any of this gives you an idea of who's going to die in this story, think again. Remember, anything I say goes, no matter how illogical. It seems more appropriate that I explain myself, right? It makes more sense than any other Fanfiction story.

With all the death eaters either dead or captured, it seems I haven't found a way for an attack, so I've decided to let the match go on in peace. After all, that couldn't arouse any suspicion, could it?


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

By the end of The Seekers' introductory concert, Haidar was brought out on the stage. Some people gasped in fear that a lion was on the stage with four boys, others were entranced by the cub's cuteness, especially Lucy.

A few days after the match, the Pevensies were taken around the Potter Family menagerie, which was built to look like the Tower of London, where past Kings and Queens of Great Britain had animal collections. The regal atmosphere reminded the Pevensies of Narnia and the animals, particularly the lions, reminded them of their Narnian friends. This was now Lucy's favorite place to go, but I digress. This story is about Harry, not her.

Speaking of which, in a few weeks, it was time to go to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. Harry was told that he wouldn't be in school several times over the course of the year, but Lily insisted he at least buy his material anyway to stay on top.

When they got to the alley, they noticed the four Pevensie siblings were there with their parents also. Only Peter and Susan were holding Hogwarts letters. Edmund would be able to attend next year, and Lucy would have to wait another three years.

You're probably wondering how they could be attending Hogwarts, when they were clearly written as Muggles.

Well, after adventures in a magical land like Narnia, they'd have some kind of knowledge on magic. Also, if you recall, most people in their old universe didn't believe in magic or anything like that, so it would be easy for them to keep a secret like that.

But personally, I thought it was awesome, and I just had to write it in. Why? Because it's my story and I can do whatever the goddamn hell I want with it.

Anyways, Peter and Susan had just come out of getting their wands. Peter's was a 12 inch Apple with Phoenix Feather wand and Susan's was a 10 ¾ inch Rosewood with Dragon Heartstring wand. That same length and core, but different wood, would strengthen the rivalry between Hermione and Susan.

Sarah ended up getting an 11 inch Larch and Dragon Heartstring wand. This wand would help her in her time of pranks and puerile practical jokes.

I thought they should have less common types of wand wood, as it would make this seem even less like your run-of-the-mill FanFiction.

Anyways, the group then headed off to Madam Malkin's for new robes. While Harry was getting fitted, Susan was ogling at him through the window.

"I love a man in uniform," she muttered to herself.

Sarah, who was waiting to be fitted, saw Susan staring at him, she fell on her back, giggling hysterically. Naturally, Harry made the "I'm watching you" gesture.

There's nothing like reality and truth in sibling relationships, is there?

Anyways, when they got to Flourish and Blott's, Susan's curiosity peaked. She started browsing around for more than the supply list requested, stirring even more of Hermione's jealousy. Harry wasn't really paying attention, though. He noticed Peter started browsing through the Quidditch section of the shop.

"Are you interested in Quidditch?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I mostly like cricket," Peter replied.

"Me too." Harry replied. "I used to play, myself."

Harry and Peter spent the next half hour bonding over their love of cricket, totally ignoring the fact that both Hermione's anger was brewing over her competition with Susan.

After buying their books, the group headed for the pet shops. Peter headed into the Eyelops Owl Emporium and decided on a barn owl. He'd decided to name his owl, Baris, after selecting that name from a book of famous Turkish Witches and Wizards. He thought that owl matched his wand perfectly and it would be good enough for him and Susan to share.

Susan, on the other hand, wanted a cat. She headed into the Magical Menagerie and took a glance at a black and white tuxedo cat that the owner of the shop seemed to be fawning over.

"He's definitely more handsome than that ghastly half-kneazle I sold Granger three years ago," She gloated.

"I don't know who this 'Granger' is, but he's got to be more handsome than a half-kneazle."

Hermione's hurt started brewing when she heard this.

"This is a cat fit for a queen!" Susan exclaimed, hugging the cat in her arms. "Harry will just die for me when he sees me with this!"

She decided to name the cat, Crispin, even though she selected the name from no particular source. She just felt it sounded right for a tuxedo cat. She had to get the owner to stop crying over the cat's departure before she paid for him.

Soon enough, they ran into the Weasleys, who had just finished buying their supplies and were heading out of the Eyelops Owl Emporium. Ron had a miniature Scops owl in a cage, which he had named Pigwidgeon. He was screeching so loud, the rest of the Weasleys were covering their ears on the way out.

"Hey guys," Ron greeted as Harry tried to get Hermione to stop scowling.

Ron noticed the two elder Pevensies.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Honestly Ron, don't you remember anything?" Hermione scolded. "They were at Harry's birthday party."

She may have learned to lighten up over the past few years, but she was in such a bad mood, she didn't want to deal with people right now.

"Ron, this is Peter," Harry introduced. "He's new to the Wizarding World and he wants to know more about Quidditch."

Naturally, Ron got excited. He, Fred, and George shook hands with Peter and decided they should meet together to play sometime.

The groups decided to have lunch at The Leakey Cauldron. It was surprisingly empty today for some strange reason, so it was easy to find tables for four families. Harry and the other Seekers were talking animatedly about Quidditch with Peter, but Hermione wouldn't eat anything. She spent more time picking at her food and scowling at Susan. As Susan got up to go to the bathroom, Hermione followed her and cornered her.

Now it's time for some comedy.

"Listen, Queenie." Hermione demanded "I don't know what you think you're the queen of, but you stay away from Harry. He's mine."

"Oh really," Susan retorted. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"A fair bit, if you don't stay away," she replied.

"A miss goody-two shoes like you?" Susan retorted again. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"I may be bookish, but at least I don't have bushy hair," She teased.

"Take that back!" Hermione demanded.

"I don't think so!" Susan retorted.

Hermione was about to charge at Susan, but Harry came to push her away.

"That's right, Harry, you want me!" Susan cried, but Peter came to push her away.

"Don't do this, Peter," Susan cried again. "I love you, Harry!"

When she mentioned that name, a crowd of screams girls were heard.

Harry decided to investigate to find the source of the screaming. He knew it had to be a crowd of girls, but he wanted to see if they weren't too close. The sound was too faint to be in the pub, so he went out the back door. He very cautiously opened the entranceway, with Ron, Fred, and George behind him. The entranceway opened, and the streets were lined with screaming girls.

None of the Seekers could believe what they were seeing. Their first single hadn't even been out yet, but they were already the biggest thing in the Wizarding World. Immediately, they made a run for it, and I decided some chase music was in order. This music would sound very familiar to you if you knew what I was parodying.

After running for awhile, the boys found a building with a fire exit and decided to use it to get away. Harry lowered it with his wand and started climbing, only to hear the screaming girls coming back. Ron, Fred, and George followed and climbed all the way to the top, just as the girls barely reached them. When they got to the top, they jumped for it, Beatles style, and the picture of these jumps, naturally made the front page of the Daily Prophet.

It didn't stop there. As soon as they were leaving for Hogwarts from King's Cross Station, the chase was on. They ran towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 and just as they entered Platform 9 ¾, a horde of screaming girls followed them through the barrier to the platform. Half of the Muggles that were there saw this and they were left scratching their heads.

As soon as the girls got to the platform, they were being held back by aurors, courtesy of James Potter and Sirius Black. Those that were school age and Hogwarts students were brought before porters, who put their belongings on the train and sent them aboard. This was no easy task either, because of the craze. The boys eventually found a compartment and cast a privacy charm over it, so that they couldn't be interrupted by crazed fangirls.

Hermione had entered the compartment with them to keep the girls at bay. She meant what she said that no one was going to take Harry away from her. Unfortunately, they weren't as lucky as they'd hoped. They were sitting between two compartments; one of which carried Peter and Susan, the other carrying Sarah. Susan would definitely try to pounce on Harry before anyone else had the chance, and Sarah would try and tease Harry about being the heartthrob with her new clique of friends.

After considering this, the boys decided to try and ride in the cargo section, where the could practice, and where no one in the right mind would try to go. Unfortunately, this proved incorrect, as so many girls saw them go down the corridor and ran after them for obvious reasons. Eventually, they made it to the cargo section and started to play, which made the girls scream even more. For the first time in his life, Harry had to admit, this was a stupid move on his part, which, in some respects, would be considered more like him in the other timeline. Neither he, nor Ron, Fred, or George, could wait until they got to the Hogsmeade Station, where more aurors would hold the girls back and let them ride in their own coach.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

After a few hours, the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station, where even more screaming was coming from the platform. The boys could barely hear it, as they were too busy repacking their instruments. As soon as they were finished, another boy approached them. Harry swore this boy looked familiar. He had shoulder length, slicked back brown hair topped off by a top hat and wore rectangular glasses

"Go out through the back," he commanded. "There are girls all over on the platform."

"Can I have a girl to platform?" Ron asked, jokingly.

"No," Harry growled as he pushed him out the back door of the train car.

As soon as they opened the back door, they heard even louder screaming than before, almost as if a gigantic gust of it were blowing them away like a tornado. If this were cartoon, though, it would be even funnier.

Anyways, when they got off the train, with Hermione right behind them, the porters started loading the students' belongings to be taken up to the school. Most of the female students were being held back by more aurors so the boys could get into the carriages first.

As soon as it looked like they got into a carriage, several of the girls broke free. Susan was at the front of them all and Peter was doing everything he could to get her back. She climbed into the carriage the boys had gotten into, only to find that the boys had climbed out of it, and into the one next to it. She was made even angrier when she found that Hermione was in that carriage, sitting right next to Harry.

"He'll be mine someday," she grumbled. "Won't he, Prince Crispin?"

She pulled Crispin onto her lap, who was wearing a cat-sized plastic crown on his head and seemed to never want to take it off. This may seem unusual to you, if you've seen most pets humiliated by this sort of thing, but it's all humorous to me.

Susan spent most of the carriage ride stroking Crispin's fur, speaking to him dreamily about Harry, and calling him "Your Majesty". Exactly what a girl her age would be caught doing. It would be since after a while, it started to get on Peter's nerves.

"We can get on whoever's nerves we want to," Susan insisted. "As long as we're talking about boys. Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

Every time she called him that, he curled on his back for her to scratch his tummy, and then back onto his front to get behind his ears.

As soon as the carriages pulled up to the school, everyone headed off to the Great Hall. The Seekers and Hermione headed off to the Gryffindor table. Peter and Susan were instructed to wait outside with Professor McGonagall, who was awaiting the new first years. Soon enough, the first years arrived, including Sarah. While McGonagall made her usual monologue, Susan noticed that Sarah was having trouble stifling her giggles, most of which were directed at her.

"Ms. Potter!" McGonagall scolded.

Sarah barely stopped giggling and McGonagall continued her monologue, but she was still smirking at Susan. This moment of humiliation and discomfort was interrupted as the doors to the Great Hall opened and McGonagall instructed Peter and Susan to walk alongside her at the front. As soon as they got in, McGonagall brought the two of them up to the pedestal where everyone was to be sorted.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," She began.

"I have a few notices I wish to address to all the fifth and third year students," he began. "It seems that magic has just been discovered in the two new students that Professor McGonagall has brought to the pedestal to be sorted. Over the course of the summer, they've been versed in all they seemed to have missed from previous years and are well prepared to join those of you in these respective years, as well as accept all the same privileges."

He smiled up at me as he said that.

"Please let us give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Peter and Susan Pevensie."

The students clapped politely, as many of them had not even heard the name, Pevensie, yet.

Soon enough, the sorting began. After going through every surname from A to those that begun with P-I, McGonagall had reached those that begun with P-O.

"Sarah Potter," McGonagall called.

The hat didn't even need to touch Sarah's head to make its choice.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sarah went to join her brother at the table and managed to squeeze in next to Fred. She was too busy looking at him to tease Harry and didn't even notice him trying to say anything.

Eventually the sorting of the first years concluded and Peter and Susan were called up to be sorted.

I wrote that over the course of the summer, Peter and Susan were filled in on what they missed from the first four years' worth of Hogwarts material. I could very well have written it so that they were already sorted, but I figured most of you would want to see them being sorted anyway, as it would bring up more comedic opportunities, shall we say.

For starters, the Hat didn't even need time to think about where to sort Peter.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter casually walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Fred and George. They begun a rather casual discussion of Quidditch with the appropriately named group and waved to Cedric over at the Hufflepuff table, having not seen him since the Quidditch World Cup. I must admit that Cedric needs to play some role in the story.

Susan was called to be sorted and the Hat began to ponder where to put her.

"Hmmm…. Difficult, but not quite as difficult as it was for that Potter boy…" he muttered.

"Put me with him!" She begged.

"With him?" The Hat observed. "An admirer, eh?"

"Yes," she insisted. "Also, put me with my brother. Families stick together, you know."

"Perhaps we may put even the Weasleys to shame," the Hat thought. "Okay…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Susan ran over to join Peter at the Gryffindor table. She noticed that Hermione was sitting to Harry's right, so she went over, shoved her out of the way and sat in her seat, looking up at Harry with her sapphire blue eyes. Hermione, who landed on the floor because of that, was not pleased and Harry scooted over so she could sit to his left.

This wasn't the only thing that gave Hermione distress, however. It was worse that now she was sitting right across from Ron and having to watch him eat the whole table. That would be even funnier if I were putting it literally.

"Don't give him any ideas," Hermione demanded.

"Oi! What kind of ideas are you suggesting?" Ron demanded.

"Honestly Ronald, you need a voice that tells you to quit while you're ahead," Hermione growled.

It was by this time that Harry and Ron were worried, though. With everything that's been happening over the past month, Hermione was reverting from her laid back, casual lifestyle, to her bossy, easily aggravated former self again.

Cedric, being the good friend he was, could see this from the Hufflepuff table and went over to try and help.

"What's wrong, Harry?" he asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Harry answered. "For now, it's late and we'd all like to get some rest."

"Sounds good," Cedric agreed.

As soon as dinner was over, the young Gryffindors headed over to Gryffindor Tower, eager to get some rest and start a new year. Susan was a year below Harry, Hermione, and most of the others, so Hermione didn't have to worry about having to share a dorm with her. Ginny, though, was happy to have a new roommate, as it gave her someone to talk about boys with.

This did catch the interest of Hermione's roommates, though; Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, both of whom she held disdain for because of their stereotypically "girly" habits.

"Remind me not to invite any of those three to my birthday in a few weeks," Hermione whispered to Harry.

She started up the stairs rather quickly, but Harry noticed her behavior easily.

"Hermione," he called. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," she grumbled. "Just peachy."

"Hermione…" he insisted as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione's tears of anger swelled up and she fell into Harry's arms, needing his comfort. Harry held her as tightly as he did when they curled up in the hammock on their Disney World trip over the summer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"It's okay," she decided. "I feel a little better now."

After another hug, both Hermione and Harry went up to their respective dorms and curled up in bed for a good first night at Hogwarts. Harry found Haidar curling up in the bed with him like a big kitten. That was something that Hermione would find pleasurable. In fact, he was tempted to wake up at sunrise the next morning and hoist the cub high above for all of Hogwarts to see. I think we all expected that, but let's not lose focus here.

Much to Hermione's displeasure, her new rival went to sleep, dreaming of a certain green eyed housemate of theirs…


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling something tickle him. His first thought was that it was Sarah coming to start one of her trademark tickle fights, but he remembered that even Sarah wouldn't get to him lightly and she didn't even know the secret about the Hogwarts staircases yet; that girls could access the boys' staircases, but not the other way around. Harry looked around and he found Haidar licking his face and clawing at him.

Harry noticed he missed sunrise, but that didn't stop him from plopping his cassette copy of the _Lion King_ soundtrack into his enchanted Walkman and holding the cub up in the air for all to see… if anyone was really watching.

Ron was still sleeping to a point where he could be snoring the whole tower down. He checked to see if everyone else was gone and when he noticed they were, he pulled out his guitar. He played a chord the loudest he could get it to and Ron woke up covering his ears as if this were the scene in _Back to the Future_ where Marty McFly dressed up as an alien to scare his dad.

"Thank you, Danny and Rachel, for playing that film for us," Harry grinned.

"What film?!" Ron shouted. "And what the bloody hell was that?!"

"Is that what you're asking, Ron?" Harry joked. "You're not concerned about whether or not everyone's already eaten breakfast?"

"Everybody picks on the drummer, Ringo," Ron grumbled to a picture of Ringo Starr he had on his nightstand.

Harry and Ron got dressed and headed down the stairs where they found Susan and Ginny girl talking on the couch. When Susan noticed them, she started batting her eyelashes and Harry wasn't so sure what to make of it. Not that Susan annoyed him, no that was Sarah's job. But she seemed nice and seemed to flatter him. But Harry still loved Hermione and wasn't willing to let go of that for anything.

Speaking of which, Hermione came down the stairs as Lavender and Parvati followed her down the stairs like a couple of lost puppies begging to be fed. In this case, it was about her relationship with Harry and her newfound rivalry with Susan.

Speaking of which, Susan noticed her coming down the stairs, and wasn't too pleased by her presence.

"What are you doing down here?" she demanded.

"I was on my way to breakfast," Hermione retorted. "Any problems with that? Are you the Queen of the Common Room now?"

"I may as well be," Susan huffed. "Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

She held Crispin in her arms, who was still wearing his plastic crown and he purred when she called him that. Hermione could only roll her eyes and gag in disgust.

While they were busy glaring at each other, the attention of the other girls was directed elsewhere. Ginny was staring at Peter, totally disregarding that she had a crush on Harry at one time. Parvati was all doe-eyed on Harry as well, but Lavender's attention was towards the one boy who seemed to opt out of the whole affair; Ron was standing by the portrait hole to the Common Room, waiting for Harry and Hermione to join him and be on their way to breakfast.

"Hey Ron," she called, batting her eyelashes.

"Hi," Ron whispered as he waved awkwardly to her.

Harry and Hermione, remembering the other timeline, gagged at the thought of Lavender acting all flirty with Ron. They shrugged it off and headed out the portrait hole down to the Great Hall. Peter and Susan started to head down as well, not realizing that Ginny was slowly following Peter.

Susan was trying to follow Harry, but unfortunately, Lavender and Parvati were in her way; they were trying to get a good look at the two boys and the juice from Hermione.

As soon as Peter and Susan got to the Great Hall, Susan saw Hermione sitting next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. She went over to try and pry her away, but Hermione was ready to defend herself this time.

By this point, Cedric had come over from the Hufflepuff table to talk with Harry about the night before.

"So Harry, what was it that you were all on about last night…"

But Harry was too busy looking up at the teachers' table. He saw his mother up there in the Potions professor's seat, smiling at him and Hermione, recalling what happened between the two of them over the summer. But he also saw someone he didn't see up at the teacher's table the night before; it was the squat, toadlike woman with mousy brown hair, wearing the fluffy pink garb I mentioned three chapters ago.

"Harry?" he called.

"Harry!" he called again, snapping his fingers.

Harry snapped out of it and finally noticed Cedric.

"Oh, sorry Cedric, I was just looking up at the teacher's table…" he answered, pointing to the toadlike woman, "…at her."

Cedric looked up at the teachers' table and when he saw this woman, he became incredibly uneasy.

"Harry, do you realize who that is?" he gasped.

"Oh, believe me," Harry answered, "Anyone with half a brain knows who that is; Dolores Umbridge."

"Yeah," Cedric agreed. "Just look at that sickeningly sweet smile from ear to ear… literally."

Susan looked at Umbridge strangely for a second, but soon enough, her attention went back to Harry. Peter, on the other hand, still had his attention fixated on Umbridge, who seemed to narrow her eyes at him too.

"The strange thing about it is that all the other professors aren't questioning Umbridge's mysterious appearance in the Great Hall," Harry muttered.

"It's almost as if she has them under some kind of enchantment that makes them obey her every command or whatever," Peter agreed, getting Harry and Cedric's attention.

"How do you reckon that?" Harry asked.

"My brother Edmund had a run-in like that with a White Witch over the summer," Peter explained. "She gave him some sweets spiked with her powers and that was enough to make him betray us."

I shouldn't be one to jump to conclusions, but I think we all know that even Umbridge has a few tricks up her sleeve as well.

And much to Harry's misfortune, she was sitting in the seat for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I haven't written much about any of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors before, but I figured it would do some good in this story if she weren't given the position right away. After all, Cornelius Fudge was no longer Minister of Magic, but even he still had his influence on some people.

"This is the first time I nearly lose my appetite and it's not Ron's fault," Harry thought to himself. "Well, I won't see much of her this year anyway."

He shrugged the thought off and got back to eating as he concentrated his mind on things like Quidditch matches and concert performances with the rest of _The Seekers_. This also gave him the opportunity to speak with Cedric about his group and they suggested they give each other a listen during rehearsal sessions.

Soon enough, Harry and Hermione headed out of the Great Hall and off to their first class. When Susan saw them leaving, she grabbed Peter to follow them out. She had her eyes set on Harry, but she was also running after Hermione to pull her away so she could hold hands with him. Cedric, though, merely smiled and waved at them and headed off to his first class.

Umbridge, meanwhile, entered her office, feeling rather determined. Her office was just as sickening as you may remember it from the other timeline; pasty shades of pink adorning the walls and cat-related knick-knacks everywhere.

"Potter still seems suspicious this time," she muttered to herself. "No doubt because of his little mudblood girlfriend, I assume."

She thought a little more.

"And maybe even those two others. I don't quite recall hearing the name, Pevensie, before."

She sat down at one of the fluffy chairs and called,

"Come here, my little schmoopsies,"

From all the books and crannies of the room emerged a group of small pink creatures with House-elf bodies, along with heads, tails, and paws like a cat, all wearing thick black goggles. These little creatures, Umbridge called, the Pink Schmoopsies.

This will be what makes this chapter seem less like the generic _Harry Potter_ FanFiction. I think I was straying towards that territory a little too much here. If the black goggles haven't given it away, these Pink Schmoopsies will be this story's equivalent of the Blue Meanies from Yellow Submarine, after all, for many years, blue has been marketed as the opposite to pink.

"Oh my little Schmoopsies, I've kept you in the dark for much too long,"Umbridge whispered in such a sickeningly saccharine tone.

"Don't worry, Schmoopsie-Oopsies, someday Mummy will have her triumph, she will."

She got up and went towards the window, as if she thought she were in a movie having a dramatic moment where she makes a life-promising vow.

"Potter will be ruined and he will remember that I will have Order!" She exclaimed, sticking her finger up in the air, stamping her foot, and looking up towards the ceiling, as if she thought the camera was shooting that and was going to zoom out as she gave a maniacal laugh.

Her laughter, for the sake of her sanity, was cut short when she saw some of the Pink Schmoopsies either clawing at or clinging to her leg. She ended up spending a minimum of the next half hour giving cuddles and kisses to each individual Schmoopsie, even though she should have been present to teach her first class ten minutes ago.

Fortunately, she had the real Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, who'd been there ever since Harry's second year, in to teach the class, which raised even more suspicion to Harry and Hermione.

Don't be too suspicious though Harry, you'll be away from school, doing some Seeker-related promotional stuff, including concerts, radio appearances, newspaper interviews, new albums, and merchandise, so things might not seem too suspicious to Harry… or will they?


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

The first day of classes seemed to go by without anything out of the ordinary. The same could be said about the other classes for most of the month.

That didn't mean there weren't a couple of setbacks in some of the classes. Some of the kids in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes had something to say about being taught by a werewolf, and others accused Harry's mother of possibly favoring him in Potions class.

But still, it's amazing that they haven't forgotten what I can do.

"In case any of you Slytherin have fallen victim to Draco Malfoy's influence…" I bellow, causing several Slytherin students to cower under their desks, poking their heads out, trembling with fear like something out of a cartoon. "... need I remind you… you don't mess with me or Lily Potter."

They all started to rise from under their desks, until I bellow again…

"You all remember what I can do, and you don't want to know what she can do."

This time, they were hiding under their desks completely, not willing to come out at all.

"Are any of you going to come out," Lily warned. "Or do I have to take points away form Slytherin for lack of class participation?"

"No!" the Slytherins begged simultaneously as they all popped out from under their desks at the same time, earning some rather humorous glances from the Gryffindors.

"Then back to work!" Lily ordered.

I can't really talk that much about the other classes, as there wouldn't be that much of interest happening there anyway. You might be wondering how that could be possible if Umbridge wasn't there. Well, she had a change of plans, so to speak, but I'll talk about that later. For now I'll just cut to the chase and fast forward a few weeks to something you kids might take a little more seriously than some silly undesired drama; Quidditch tryouts.

Soon enough, the day of Quidditch tryouts had come. Harry, Fred, and George, who were on the team already, knew they weren't going to be around for most of the year, so they held trials to find reserve players; mostly those interested in playing Seeker, Keeper, and Beater. Ron had joined them in the hopes of becoming Keeper, but his band mates reminded him that he wasn't going to be around to play very much either and he was likely to only become a reserve player.

They already had the same here chasers from the past three years, Angelina Johnson, now captain of the team, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. Oliver Wood, their usual captain had graduated the year before, leaving the Keeper position vacant.

Not surprisingly, half of Gryffindor house was there, including Ginny, Seamus, and Dean, as well as newcomers Peter and Susan. It was here that Ron felt he had some competition. Apparently Peter had read enough on the subject of Quidditch during his introduction to the Wizarding World and saw this as a chance to get started. Susan, though, had other interests in it, and I think you can guess why.

Did I mention that they were given a brief period of intensive flying training over the summer? No? Well, then I just erased all the chances that you might ask questions about their "first experiences on a broomstick"… if you even had any.

Peter took to flying almost as easily as Harry did, so he had a perfectly good sporting chance at securing a position as Keeper.

"All those years of leading Narnian armies have paid off," he smiled,

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing!" Peter dismissed, trying not to sound strange.

The results of his tryout were enough to secure Ron the position of Reserve Keeper, much to his rather obvious disappointment.

"What's the matter?" Fred teased.

"Worried that Viktor Krum won't accept your asking to dinner?" George added.

"Oh shut up," Ron whined as Harry, Fred, and George sang another round of _Viktor, I Love You_.

Susan ended up trying out for Reserve Seeker. All I can say is that she only made the team out of sheer determination to impress someone.

"I won't be a full Seeker this term," Susan whispered, feigning innocence and her blue eyes staring into "Maybe you can teach me a few things."

"Maybe," Harry decided as he pulled himself away from Susan, who was still staring at him, until she saw Hermione.

"See that, Granger?" She teased. "I got on the Quidditch team!"

"So?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's all mine now!" Susan smirked.

"Really?" Hermione retorted. "Because you're only the Reserve Seeker and it seems to me that when you play, Harry won't be around."

"And your point is?" Susan retorted with her arms folded.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You really don't get it, do you?!" she cried.

"I do get it," Susan insisted. "I get that you're a bossy little bookworm who can't even keep her hair straight."

"Funny, I might even call _you_ the first part of that sentence!" Hermione shouted. "Only a _bossy little bookworm_ would know everything about Harry Potter!"

Susan shouted at the top of her lungs and tried to drag Hermione into a girlfight, but Peter and Harry made a rush to break the two of them apart, but just barely.

"Sorry about that, Harry," Peter apologized.

"Don't be sorry," Harry replied. "I'm more concerned about what's gotten into the girls."

Hermione stormed back up to Gryffindor Tower and Harry started after her. But Susan blocked his way and tried to lunge at him to kiss him. Fortunately, her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice him leaving.

"Hermione, wait!" he called.

In fact, she hardly noticed that he didn't kiss her at all, nor that he called for Hermione. When she noticed him going back up, she ran after him, but he was faster. He and Hermione got back up to Gryffindor Tower before Susan could even get close. Susan was fairly new to the whole Hogwarts Castle environment, so she was prone to getting lost.

Anyways, Harry's loving embrace was enough to get Hermione to calm down and be able to go to bed in peace. Soon after, Harry went up to his dorm just before Susan could get in to see him again. She didn't even care that she missed him, she was just too happy. So happy, in fact, that she ran up to her dorm, grabbed some parchment, ink, and a few quills, as well as some Top-Secret items of hers; some pens, and a blue velvet-colored diary with a golden, heart-shaped lock, which read on the cover,

 _Queen Susan Pevensie the Gentle's Personal Diary, DO NOT TOUCH EXCEPT FOR QUEEN SUSAN PEVENSIE THE GENTLE._

She wrote,

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Harry is so cute! I'm getting closer and closer to winning his heart. I'd much rather he go out with me than that that buck-tooth, mophead, goody-two shoes Hermione Granger. I can't see why Harry would ever want to go out with her. She's nowhere near as pretty as me and she thinks she's so great because she's top of the fourth year form. Well, I'm close to the top of the third year form here and I just joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry is already on the team and this is bound to make him ditch Granger and take me instead._

 _I'll write more on my progress tomorrow._

 _XOXO,_

 _Her Royal Highness, Queen Susan Pevensie the Gentle of Narnia_

On the page next to the last part of the entry, she took her blue ballpoint pen and wrote, Susan + Harry, and drew a lacy blue heart around it. At the bottom of the page, she drew a Narnian-style wedding picture of herself and Harry and under it, she wrote,

 _Mrs. Susan Florence Potter._

Snapping out of her daze, she quickly shut her diary and scribbled a letter on the parchment. As soon as Peter came back up, he let Baris out and Susan sent her letter off with him.

Meanwhile, back on Newcastle Road, Edmund and Lucy were getting ready for bed when Baris flew into Lucy's window, clutching Susan's letter. Lucy in particular was very excited about hearing from Susan, as she had been since the first day of school. She ripped the letter open and it read,

 _Dear Mum, Dad, Edmund, and Lucy,_

 _Today has been perhaps the greatest day of my young life, thank Aslan! Peter and I just joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the same team that Harry is on! When I got on, I had him all ready to kiss me and I'm looking forward to the day when he abandons Goody-Two Shoes Granger and asks me to marry him and become Prince of Narnia. I just know it'll come and Aslan will send me a sign. Lucy will know it when I ask her to be the flower girl, and my new best friend Ginny will be the maid of honor._

 _Love you and miss you all lots._

 _Your Loving Daughter And Big Sis,_

 _Queen Susan Florence Pevensie-Potter the Gentle_

Naturally, Lucy read this and muttered to herself,

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

The first couple of weeks September passed by rather quickly and soon enough, it was Hermione's birthday. Hermione, once again, jumped out of bed excitedly and ran down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room, where Harry was waiting for her with a large pile of presents and greeted her with a more intentional kiss.

As soon as he kissed her, she dragged him out of the Common Room before he could even wish her a Happy Birthday. He was already clutching one of the presents in his grasp when they got to the Great Hall.

If you haven't figured out, she did this so Susan wouldn't see them together or try to ruin her birthday. They got to the Great Hall and started gathering pastries long before Susan could make it. While she was busy gathering muffins, Harry handed her the present he was holding. Inside was a hardcover, 96 page illustrated novella-style copy of _Beauty and the Beast_ adapted from Disney by A.L. Singer.

"This is from Rachel," he explained. "Danny sent me the _Lion King_ one on my birthday."

Hermione looked at him funny.

"My presents for you come later tonight," he added.

Umbridge was staring at the two of them together and immediately thought of a way to get them under her control. She got up from the teachers' table and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Ms. Granger seems comfortable, Mr. Potter," she patronized "No doubt thanks to you. That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior towards a teacher…"

"And just how was that inflicted towards a teacher in any way?" called a voice behind her.

Umbridge turned around and saw Lily standing behind her with her arms folded.

"They made no offense to you, Madam Umbridge," she reminded them. "In fact, I don't seem to recall you ever being a teacher at this school to begin with."

Umbridge turned around and stalked back to the teachers' table, as if a cat had gotten up on two legs and turned into one of her Pink Schmoopsies.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by without any unnecessary interruptions, but really because I thought the best comedy would come out of what happened at Hermione's birthday party. I think you've noticed by now that my stories seem to have a very distinctive pattern to them.

Anyways, later that night, Harry was busy setting up Hermione's birthday party in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione had already opened another one of her presents sent in from Rachel and thought it could be of good use for the party; a set of _Beauty and the Beast_ paper plates, napkins, and cups most likely found at a party goods store. On them was Belle in her blue dress with the Beast's face on the side, surrounded by an enchanted rose border. Hermione found this particular gift strange… not because she considered herself too old for it (if there was even a chance of that in my previous stories)… but because the package also included those cone-shaped party hats.

The package came with a note from Rachel, part of which read,

I wasn't sure whether or not to send you the hats, honestly even I found them a little silly, but I figured if they had Belle in her blue dress on them, you'd want them anyway.

Harry made copies of all of them so they had enough to use at the party, and so Hermione could save some things for her ever-growing _Beauty and the Beast_ collection.

Soon enough, the guests had begun arriving. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Sarah were there, of course, along with Neville, Dean, and Seamus, and unfortunately Lavender and Parvati. Soon, some Hufflepuff students came to join the party. Harry had invited Cedric, and he brought along some of the Hufflepuff students in their year, including Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie MacMillan. Cedric had also brought his girlfriend Cho Chang along, who, much to Hermione's misfortune, brought her giggly best friend Marietta Edgecombe, along with Parvati's sister, Padma, and Luna Lovegood. Only two Slytherin students had shown up and it took awhile to convince everyone that they were on their side. Their names were Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

Soon enough, it was time to open presents. Hermione noticed that in the corner of the room, she had a whole pile of presents wrapped in _Beauty and the Beast_ wrapping paper, all from Rachel. She unwrapped a book titled _Belle's Book of Books_ , a maquette of Belle climbing the ladder in the bookshop, a child sized nightgown with Belle in her blue dress in front of the other characters in Brady Bunch-style boxes, along with a set of child sized _Beauty and the Beast_ bedsheets, just to name a few. Hermione charmed the nightgown to fit her as she grew, the bedsheets to fit whatever bed they were covering, and all of them to permanently stay clean. As far as she was concerned, she was going to sleep with those for the rest of her life… or at least until she got married.

These sleepwear-related gifts resulted in giggling from Lavender, Parvati, Cho, and Marietta, who were unfortunately countered by death glares from Ginny, Daphne, Tracey, Hannah, Padma, Luna, and Susan Bones.

Did I mention that Susan Pevensie was among the crowd of giggling girls, too? Both she and Peter joined the party, it turns out.

Hermione turned to Ginny.

"What's she doing here?!" she demanded.

"I invited her," Ginny replied.

It got even worse when Hermione saw that I gave Susan a resized child's _Cinderella_ nightgown and _Cinderella_ bedsheets. I figured since Susan has become so crazy about boys lately, I figured I'd give her a favorite Disney film that would basically be every girl's fantasy.

Harry dragged Hermione away to open the last of the presents from Rachel. One was a _Beauty and the Beast_ sericel (silk screen printed cel) with of Belle sitting by the village fountain, reading to the sheep. The other seemed relatively small and flat.

She unwrapped it and found what appeared to be a set of tickets. They each read,

 _Walt Disney's World On Ice, Produced By FELD ENTERTAINMENT,_

 _Miami Arena – Miami, FLORIDA,_

 _Thursday at 7:30 P.M.,_

 _DEC. 22, 1994._

They came with a note which read,

Hope you're excited. Can't wait to see you again!

-Rachel.

Hermione was beyond excited at the prospect of seeing Rachel again and dragging Harry into the stadium. She couldn't wait to join hands with Rachel and jump up and down screaming as if they were a couple of little girls.

As if these presents weren't enough, it was now time for the presents from her family and Harry's family. She first unwrapped a couple of red rose earrings and a silvery rose tiara that came with a note which read,

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Here's a little something for your birthday that would be useful on your big night this year. We hope you find them well and use them to take yourself one step further. We know Harry will be proud of that just as we're proud of you._

 _Your loving parents._

Second, she unwrapped a rather large and seemingly flat package. Inside was a dress that looked very much like the yellow dress worn by Belle in Beauty and the Beast, except that it was in a periwinkle blue. This came with a note which read,

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Think of this as a birthday present, but also something to help you on your big night this year. You parents already bought you the jewelry and they wanted our help in picking out the dress. I think you can guess that Harry would die for a girl with good tastes._

 _Love,_

 _'Aunt' Lily and 'Uncle' James._

"If only Harry would do this for me on my birthday," Susan interrupted. "I mean since when does she have good tastes…"

I think your mother or even Aslan taught you that it was rude to interrupt, Susan.

Speaking of interruptions, Hermione was busy wondering what this "big night" could be, until Harry handed her a small package.

"This one is from me," Harry told her.

She unwrapped a small, red velvet box and inside were two pieces. One was a golden charm bracelet with seven individual charms, all encrusted with rubies; a book, a lion, a lioness, a stag, a doe, an otter, and an owl. As if this weren't enough, there was also a golden book-shaped locket with a lion's face on it.

Tears started swelling up in Hermione's eyes and she hugged Harry tightly and smothered him with kisses… much to the envy of one other girl in the room.

But there was one more present in the room. It was in a large wooden crate with air holes, very much like the one that Haidar came in. Hermione looked at Harry, knowingly.

"This last one is from my dad and me," he explained.

Hermione opened the crate and inside were two cute and cuddly creatures waiting for her. The first was a small golden lion cub, a female about Haidar's age, with brown eyes that matched hers. She jumped onto Hermione's lap and started clawing at her hair. Hermione smiled, but noticed that Crookshanks was right next to them, looking jealous. But then, the second creature came out of the crate; it was a small Eurasian Otter, a male this time. He climbed his way up Hermione's back and perched himself on Hermione's shoulder. Now it was her cub's turn to be jealous… until she saw Haidar on the floor and the two cubs started playing together.

Soon enough, _The Seekers_ took out their instruments and got up on stage to play. I should say that the sound of all this excitement was enough to get Umbridge riled up, but since she always sticks her unordinarily large nose into other people's business, I figured she'd just barge in on them anyway.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat.

Everyone turned in surprise to see that she still existed even here. But I think we can all agree that Umbridge would be the perfect character to mess with here.

"I see I haven't made myself clear, have I, Mr. Potter"? she asked. "Fifty points from all of your houses for bringing other students into the Gryffindor common room, and fifty more points and detention for playing your silly music…"

I don't think so.

She looks up at me in a toad-like glare.

"How dare you talk to me in that fashion!" She shouts at me. "I will have order!"

She stamped her foot as she shouted that, but just as her foot hit the ground, she flew right up to the ceiling, causing the windows to blow open, which let a nighttime breeze in that blew her skirt around, making her underwear show; it was pink and lacy like everything else she wore.

Humiliated on your big night, eh Dolores?

Everyone started laughing when they head that, especially seeing how I grabbed Umbridge by her skirt and flicked her out of the portrait hole like a bug. Soon after that, everyone returned to partying, but Umbridge sat on the steps to Gryffindor Tower, pouting like a toddler and crying,

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Potter!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

The rest of September passed by rather quickly. Hermione spent most of her time trying to find names for her new pets. She already knew that for her otter, she wanted kind of a stone name.

"At first I was thinking of kind of a flower name, like Harry's mum," she admitted, "Until I remembered that he was a male otter."

She looked over a list I provided her with, of all the different masculine stone names and settled on the first one she saw; Jasper. With an otter being a river creature, it just seemed to fit as far as Hermione was concerned. Hagrid liked the name enough anyway, so from then on, Hermione's otter was named Jasper.

For her lion cub, she felt it had to be much more exotic. Also, she remembered that the cub was female this time. She borrowed Harry's book on famous African witches and wizards, but none of the names in there seemed to be right.

"I just need some inspiration," she thought to herself.

One day, she found Harry and Ron sitting on the sofa in the Common Room, comparing wizard and Muggle comics. One of the titles Harry had was about a jungle princess… a sort of female Tarzan, if you will… called _Sheena_. While the boys weren't watching, she flipped through the comic and inspiration struck. She then picked up her cub and said,

"Sheena it is."

The cub seemed to like her new name. Haidar seemed to like it as much as he liked her. Hermione smiled at the two of them playing together, expecting their feelings to change as they grew, which they did fast. By the end of September, they were both five months old and they'd grown so much that Harry and Hermione almost couldn't pick them up anymore.

Hermione also made note to try and get more issues of the _Sheena_ comic book, leaving us to assume that it's sparked a few more interests.

Anyways, over the course of October, Umbridge still had not been seen teaching any classes. She was too busy waiting for the right moment to strike again. Fortunately, she found several opportunities to do it over the course of the month… Unfortunately, none of them worked out.

The first chance was one day when she saw Harry and Hermione outside Hagrid's hut. Jasper was resting on a rock by the lake, Hedwig was perched up on Hagrid's roof, Crookshanks was nestled in Hermione's arms, and Haidar and Sheena were on the floor, play-wrestling. Umbridge made her way down to Harry and Hermione and cleared her throat.

"Lion cubs and an otter for a pet," she reprimanded. "Doesn't seem like something we'd allow here at Hogwarts, does it, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione just shook her head at Umbridge, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere.

"How dare you shake your head at me, young lady!" she shouted. "I'll be confiscating your so-called 'pets' for the rest of your days, and one hundred points from Gryffindor for…"

But before she could finish, Haidar and Sheena started clawing at her legs and chomping at her feet, workin their way up to the rest of her body. Before she knew it, her body was completely covered in scratches and her clothes, shoes, and socks were completely chewed away, leaving her no choice but to walk back to Hogwarts barefoot, wearing tattered clothes with her knickers showing.

The second attempt came one day, later in the month when Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were leaving the castle to go record their first _Seekers_ album. They were carrying their equipment down the stairs from Gryffindor Tower, but Umbridge was waiting at the bottom with her arms crossed, wearing a smug, vindictive grin.

"Mr. Potter, Messers Weasley," she reprimanded. "I do believe it's against the rules of a Hogwarts to be leaving at any time without the approval of a professor."

"We do have…" Harry begun impatiently.

"Do not back-talk to a professor, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge interrupted. "I especially do not approve of three naughty children leaving to record a silly album!"

She stepped forward and snatched their cases.

"I'll be making sure your foolishness will stop and reminding you that you are all nothing but stupid, petulant little children who deserve to be punished…"

Trying to be another Snape, are we Dolores?

"How dare you compare me to that…"

Before she could say anything else, I saw some Lion gargoyles guarding the entrance to the tower. Naturally, I made them come to life and roar so loud, they made a tremendous breeze, blowing Umbridge down through the corridors with tremendous force, back into her "secret lair", all the while blowing all of her teeth out.

The Lions Strike Again.

I figure with Umbridge's third attempt to blackmail them, some more of that Narnia stuff could come in handy… in ways even you couldn't imagine.

It was Halloween when Umbridge was about to make her third attempt. It was the middle of the day and Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, with Hermione's help, carried all their instruments and other equipment to the Great Hall to play at the annual Halloween feast, which was to be broadcast live on the nationwide Wizarding Wireless Radio.

What will they think of next?

Umbridge was blocking their way, yet again… how original. Right behind them was Susan dragging Peter to follow the boys. But Umbridge hadn't noticed that they were all in front of the doors to a room known to most of you as the Room of Requirement.

The door to the room suddenly turned into a large, familiar-looking wardrobe and a light came through the crack… and so did a familiar roar.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a recognizable lion burst through the door and jumped out at Umbridge.

"I thought the Professor said we couldn't get back in that way," Peter muttered.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron shouted, "Is that one of your lions?"

"It can't be, Ron," Hermione answered. "Haidar and Sheena are still growing."

The lion pinned Umbridge to the floor, but she whisked herself away to a safe place. When she was gone, the lion turned to Peter and Susan, smiled, and winked at them… before jumping back into the wardrobe and disappearing.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron demanded.

The boys and Hermione disappeared quickly, wanting to avoid any more of this strangeness. Susan, on the other hand, was too busy smiling. Peter stepped in front of her, clearly wanting an explanation.

"What's all this about?" He demanded. "First, you drag me out of the Common Room to do something I seriously don't want to do… especially seeing how I've done nothing of interest for the past few months… next, Aslan and the wardrobe mysteriously appear out nowhere… somehow saving us from that walking pink pillow… then, you somehow let the man of your dreams get away and you just stand there, smiling!"

"I know," Susan replied, still smiling. "Isn't it great?"

"Isn't what great?" Peter demanded.

"What this world has to offer, and what this narrator can do," Susan replied. "This narrator can somehow bring us from a Second World War to a time period without any wars going on whatsoever, all the while introducing you to a whole other world you never thought could exist, but most of all, introducing you to the man of your dreams!"

Peter stood there, still confused.

"But that's not all," Susan added. "Not only does this world lead you straight to the man of your dreams, but there are some things that bring you closer and closer to getting your hands on him!"

"I still don't understand…" Peter muttered.

"A life debt!" Susan exclaimed.

"A What?" Peter asked.

"A life debt," Susan explained. "If a witch or wizard saves another one's arse, they owe him/her a favor."

"And exactly how did you save Harry's life?" Peter asked.

"I summoned the entrance to Narnia from the Room of Requirement and called for Aslan to get Umbridge out of the way," she explained. "Now Harry must do whatever favor I ask of him… come back to Narnia, marry me, and be my Prince!"

"And how do you expect him to agree with you?" Peter asked. "Whenever you're around him, he just backs away and runs off with Hermione."

Peter thought for a minute.

"In fact, how are you so interested in boys, all of a sudden…

And how is there so little mention of our story…

And of Narnia…

And why have I, Edmund, and Lucy done nothing of interest over the whole course of this story…

And why have I gotten so little time in the story compared to you…

And what effect will this have over the rest of the original timeline of our story…

And why are the Room of Requirement and Life Debts brought out so suddenly here…

And why does this whole story almost feel like a complete retread of the first story…

And most importantly…

Why am I even asking all these questions?

Come to think of it, I have a million more questions coming!"

Believe me, Peter, there's a reason for all of that. It may make so little sense now, but it's become the driving force of this whole story. I think I made that clear when I made myself known to you and brought you here.

Besides, you didn't expect me to believe that some lovesick or vengeful attempts at snagging or putting kids in detention was enough to carry a whole story, did you?


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

This chapter picks up right where the last one ended.

Umbridge was slipping away back into the lair she made out of the room that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lily hid in at the end of the first story. Since the room was so well-hidden, no one could ever suspect it was there, apart from the occasional dark wizard… if any had gotten past my interference, two and a half years before.

As soon as Umbridge got back on her feet, she heard a ringing sound, almost like the kind from an older model of cellphones. On her dresser was a silver, ornate-looking, handheld mirror, which had a light cracking from inside, like an older model of cellphone would do when it rang.

For those of you too young to remember such times, this was a time before iPhones and having apps for everything. This story goes back to 1990's (1994-95 to be exact); a time when cellphones were transitioning from wedge-block cordless phones like in _Saved by the Bell_ to slightly smaller phones with keypads that flipped open.

These phones even had antenna in order to pick up their connection, and all you could do with them was call, or send rudimentary test messages. All the keypads had were the letters of the alphabet and numbers, along with the hashtag and asterisk, so you couldn't send any of your modern day catchphrases or emoji symbols.

Probably a good thing, too. After such a disastrous film, I don't think the Wizarding World would want to see emojis everywhere.

But let's not let all this talk about "dated" technology get in our way, shall we? I'm sure I've bored all off you kids born after 2000, or perhaps even 1997.

On a more positive note, I've given Umbridge a shake by talking about Muggle technology, comparing it to Wizarding World devices, and taken all her screen time away.

"Excuse me!" a familiar voice shouted. "I'll have you know that I…"

Silence, Umbridge. You have a mirror to answer.

Umbridge picked up the still-ringing mirror and answered, to find the face of none other than the World's Biggest Windbag, Cornelius Fudge called.

"Any progress, Dolores?" Fudge asked.

"No, Cornelius," Umbridge sighed. "Apparently this mysterious force of Potter's is more capable than we imagined."

And don't you forget it.

"Well, keep trying!" Fudge demanded, stomping his foot like the petulant two year old he was known for behaving like. "I cannot let Potter get away with destroying my career!"

"Technically, Cornelius, he already has gotten away with it," Umbridge replied. "I mean, didn't you say this was going to be your sweet revenge?"

"You dare to question my plans and my authority Umbridge," Fudge shouted, still acting like a two year old, "Do you wish to fight fire with fire?!"

"What authority is this you so claim to have?" Umbridge demanded.

"Don't laugh at me, Umbridge," Fudge growled. "I'm paying you with whatever money I have left brought to me by Lucius Malfoy."

"Shouldn't that money have been squabbled away by now?" Umbridge asked. "After all, it has been three years…"

"Silence!" Fudge shouted.

"…and dear old Lucie seems to have lost his entire fortune, as well as his much wealthier wife, not to mention his now seemingly poor pathetic son…"

It was at this very moment that Umbridge was struck with inspiration.

"I'll have you know that Lucius Malfoy was a generous donor and that he…"

But Umbridge wasn't really listening to the last thing he said.

"Umbridge, are you listening?!" Fudge demanded.

No Cornelius, she was too busy thinking about the last thing she was saying.

"About?" He demanded.

About Lucius Malfoy's son.

"Young Draco?" Fudge asked. "The foolish boy who wasted his powers and made him self a poor, pathetic squib?"

Indeed.

"And didn't the same go with his mother, along with her entire family fortune, which went to that so-called 'blood traitor' Sirius Black?" He added.

Indeed again.

But say what you will about Sirius Black and he won't come after you. He's a blood-traitor and proud of it… unless I make him change his mind.

"Don't!" Fudge cried, trying to duck under something and blubbering like a baby.

"Don't worry, dear Corny," Umbridge patronized "Dolly Dearest is here to make it all better."

" _Dolly Dearest_?" Fudge questioned.

"Yes," Umbridge replied. "My name is Dolores, is it not?"

Fudge's face fell...

"And I can only wonder as to how you didn't question why I called you dear Corny," she added.

"I just hope Malfoy Junior will have the same reactions when I call him _Drakie-poo_."

Fudge begun to snicker at the thought of Umbridge acting all motherly towards Draco Malfoy, especially now that his magic powers were bound.

He pictured the whole scene in his head;

 _Draco gets down on his knees and starts hugging Umbridge's legs, soon moving onto kissing her feet. Then, Umbridge picks him up and cradles in his arms, as he gazes up at her with puppy dog eyes and sucks his thumb._

 _And she says,_

 _"Now now, Drakie-poo, Dolly Dearest is here. She'll take good care of you and your mummy."_

 _And right after she says that, she rocks Draco, he falls asleep, she tucks him into bed and kisses him._

As the image faded away, Fudge started laughing hysterically, but Umbridge was busy trying to get his attention.

"Cornelius…" she called.

She got nothing but non masculine giggles.

"Cornelius," she called again.

Now it was nothing but loud guffaws.

"CORNELIUS!" she shouted.

Now, she had Fudge's attention.

"As I was saying, I must find Malfoy Junior, for he is the key to my ultimate plan for your sweet revenge," she stated.

"Oh?" Fudge asked. "And what plan is this, Pillow Head?"

"Oh, I won't tell you that," she replied, "But I can say it has something to do with money, and soon enough, you'll be sitting on that pretty little throne of yours again."

"Money?" Fudge asked again, "You've done some of my practical thinking, haven't you?"

Umbridge smiled.

"And just what sort of money are we talking about?" Fudge asked.

"Oh, I'm not telling you that either," Umbridge answered. "You can find that out when I bring young Draco back here and put the plan into motion."

"How do you plan on getting him past the wards?" Fudge asked, smugly. "You know, the ones that don't allow Muggles to see or get into the school?"

Umbridge only smirked at him.

"I know someone who can help with that," she replied, looking up at me.

"You really think he'll say yes to that?" Fudge drawled.

Of course I'll say yes to that.

Both Umbridge and Fudge look up at me confused, and I'm sure many of you are looking at me confused, also. I'll explain why, but Umbridge and Fudge will not hear what I'm going to say next;

It's all a part of the story formula. The bad guy starts out, seeming like he/she is going to get away with his/her dastardly plans, but either something miraculous intervenes, or their incompetence gets in the way. In this case, either one will apply. I'm not telling you how yet, but once Umbridge plucks Draco from complete obscurity in the Muggle world, I think you can expect a few petty arguments to erupt, and me to work some of my miracles.

You may be wondering if there's any point in reading this, if I'm making you guess what's going to happen. Well, I'll tell you this…

It'd be funnier if you still read it, anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

The Halloween feast started out like any other feast at Hogwarts, until the boys, radio performers, and technicians came in to set up their equipment and rehearse. By that time, the students broke out into what seemed like the biggest riot in Hogwarts History. For almost fifteen minutes, you could hear nothing but the words,

"Seekers! Seekers! Seekers!"

Chanted over and over again. It was the perfect way to begin this live broadcast of the _Bandstand Sensation_ Radio program. I don't think I need to say anymore, except that by the time this broadcast went on the air, _The Seekers_ had become the biggest sensation to ever hit the British Wizarding World.

If you don't believe me, just wait until they doll out the merchandise... literally.

Anyways, Halloween came and went and so did the rest of the school year. Following Halloween came the first Quidditch game of the season, and one of the few that Harry, Fred, and George could play in. This game was, once again, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The whole team was gathered together, including the reserve players for some strange reason.

During the game, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were busy sharing a pair of binoculars to stare at the players and reserve players. Lavender was busy goggling at Ron, who was waiting over near the stands.

"I love a man in uniform," she sighed.

There was an after party in the Common Room with _The Seekers_ playing a little concert. The boys expected that soon enough, after missing a match to attend merchandise-related meetings, they'd be playing another Common Room concert and all their dorm mates, (mostly the female ones) would be plastering posters on the wall, or raising them in the air for the boys to sign, along with homemade signs, saying,

 _We Love You, Harry_

Or

 _Mischief Managed, Fred and George._

After playing another song, Lavender put her leg over onstage, grabbed Ron from behind his drums, and started snogging the life out of him. Naturally, Ron saw no need to not give in… If you thought you knew Ron Weasley, he'd choose any girl as long as she was a good kisser.

"Hey, you can't put your leg over onstage, you know," Harry teased.

"Isn't that right, Ickle Ronniekins?" Fred teased.

"Shut up!" Ron whined.

But Lavender's affections for Ron didn't stop there.

One day in November, the boys headed off to a meeting to review _Seekers_ photographs, posters, trading cards, and buttons that were being produced, as well as the forms and membership kits for the _Seekers_ ' Fan Club. As they headed out of the Great Hall, Lavender cornered Ron and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Bring me back a poster, Won Won," she called.

When the boys headed over to review the merchandise, they placed a big order to be delivered to Hogwarts. Sure enough, by dinnertime that night, it was raining _Seeker_ photographs, posters, trading cards, and buttons all over the Great Hall, carefully as to not land in any of the food.

In just a few seconds, the sounds of casual dining were replaced by the sounds of girls screaming to catch pieces of the earliest _Seeker_ merchandise, especially items with their favorite band member's picture on it.

The posters and photographs all had the boys' autographs transferred on in gold, along with gushy romantic messages.

The trading cards all had their "Vital Statistics", including favorite color, food, type of girl, and so on and so forth.

The buttons said things for each member of the band, like,

 _I Love Harry!_

Or

 _I Love Fred!_

And so on and so forth.

Speaking of the gushy romantic messages, an owl swooped over Lavender and dropped a card into her hands. On it was a one of a kind picture of Ron by his drums with a message which read,

 _A token for you to sleep with under your pillow_

 _Love,_

 _Won Won_.

Lavender kissed the picture so hard, she left a big pink lipstick mark on it, much to the envy of Susan, who was sitting right next to her.

But that wasn't all…

One day in December, the boys went to another meeting to discuss _Seeker_ toys and accessories. Just before they got up from the tables, Lavender caught Ron before he could get up and snogged him until he almost fell off the bench. They kept snogging until Harry and Hermione cleared their throats.

"How are you two a thing, even in this universe?" Harry asked.

"What can I say?" Ron replied, shrugging it off. "I love a girl that puts my name in lights at a Quidditch match."

Anyways, the boys, accompanied by Hermione, headed off to review the toys and accessories and placed another order for the school. Once again, it was raining merchandise in the Great Hall at dinnertime, but now in heavier masses. To be quite frank, I couldn't tell which was heavier; the merchandise or the screams.

The toys included plastic toy guitars and drums with a band member's picture and autograph on them in gold. They were specially charmed to play whatever song you wanted by just strumming the strings, or beating the drums. The boys caught most of these in the hopes of trying to get attention from the girls.

Also, there were plush _Seeker_ dolls with plastic heads, holding plastic instruments, and they all had pull-strings on their backs. They were packaged in boxes which read,

 _Seekers Dolls – Pull the String to Hear them Sing!_

Susan was the first to catch a Harry doll and immediately tore the box open, hugging it tightly and planting kisses all over its face. After seeing this, Parvati and Daphne made a dash to find Harry dolls, Tracy grabbed a Ron doll, and Sarah picked up a Fred doll, almost confusing it for a George doll.

Hermione looked around at all the girls picking up Harry dolls, loozing like her jealousy was beginning to die down. She was beginning to realize that there was something she had that the other girls didn't have. You'll find that out in this short conversation she has with Ginny;

"You're not picking up a Harry doll?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"No," Ginny replied. "I got over him when I set my eyes on Peter.

"Are you picking one up?"

"I don't need a doll," Hermione dismissed. "I've got the real thing!"

But Susan stared at Hermione and thought,

"Not for long. Come Christmas, my secret and innermost desires for a life debt fulfillment will be revealed to him."

Her deep and innermost desires were interrupted by a barrage of _Seeker_ accessories falling from the ceiling. There were red, white, and gold striped Seeker scarves with the band name stitched in black. But the real clincher was a barrage of black, faux leather Lucky Lennon replica hats, similar to the one that Harry wore.

I haven't even talked much about that hat in this story, when I practically obsessed over it in the last story, but this seemed like the best way to do it, don't you think?

Anyways, these hats had bands on them with the same pattern as the scarves, to distinguish them as _Seeker_ products. The girls caught a number of them, and most of the boys caught them, still hoping to attract attention from the girls.

Susan in particular, hoped to attract Harry's attention by wearing one of those hats as well. By the last week before Christmas, Susan followed Harry around everywhere, wearing her hat. By the time the week was over and everyone was packed up to head home, Susan still wouldn't stop following Harry around. On the train home, she pressed her face up against the glass, flashing her sapphire eyes at Harry.

It was bad enough for him that he and the boys had to escape hordes of screaming girls on the way to the station, but now with Susan in the way, there was no escaping. Haidar and Sheena weren't even big enough to scare her away.

Speaking of which, let's talk about the two of them. Haidar and Sheena had grown over the last few months, in both size and closeness. By the time the school year ends, they won't be cubs anymore, but they won't be fully mature either. They'll go through what I call "lion adolescence".

Anyways, Susan was too busy ignoring the cubs and waiting to pounce. By the time they got to King's Cross Station, there was yet another mass of screaming girls being barraged on the Platform. Harry opened the compartment door to try and make a quick getaway, but Susan pinned him to the floor and started kissing him with all her might. But just before she could ask him to fulfill his life debt, Hermione picked him up and grabbed him away.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"Not anymore," she replied. "I realize now that she's nothing more than the victim of a fangirlish obsession. Reality will kick in soon for her."

"How soon?" Harry asked.

"You'll see, come Christmas," Hermione replied.

The kids got off the train, waved goodbye to Ron, Fred, George, and the rest of the Weasleys… who were smiling and acting like they were hiding something… and headed with their families back to Liverpool to pack up and get ready to fly down to Florida and meet Danny and Rachel in the morning.

They sped down the streets, completely ignoring the Pevensies trailing them right behind. As soon as they pulled up to their houses and got out of the cars, Harry and Hermione noticed Peter and Susan smiling and acting like they were hiding something, too.

"See you later, Harry," Susan giggled as she waved to him.

Harry turned to Hermione.

"What's that all about?" He asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

Lily and James looked at each other, knowingly, as if they had a little surprise… or two… planned for Harry and Hermione, that would be revealed come the next morning and the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

It was Sunday, December 18. Harry and Hermione had gotten up early to avoid another one of Sarah's tickle fights. They were already packed and Haidar and Sheena were ready to go as well, along with Hedwig, Crookshanks, and Jasper. Harry put Lucky Lennon on his head, Hermione wore her blue beret, which I haven't talked about yet in this story, and both wrapped their Gryffindor scarves around their necks. They grabbed their bags and pets and made their way downstairs.

They found their parents waiting for them by the door, along with Sirius, Remus, and Dora.

"We've got a few surprises for you during this trip," they explained.

As they got into the Rolls-Royce and went on their way, Harry and Hermione had a feeling that these might be Disney-related surprises, having gotten a number of them over the past couple of years.

As soon as they all got to the airport and made their way through with the help of a notice-me-not charm, they headed over to Gate 10, where they passed through the support beam to Gate 10 ½ and found their first surprise waiting for them; The Weasleys were there and thrilled to see them (All seven children and both parents).

"Ron, Fred, George, what are you all doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, since we had such a great time on your Disney trip over the summer, we thought we'd join you to this Florida place you're off to," Ron answered.

The kids went out onto the tarmac and boarded the plane, which I don't need to tell you about, if you've read Potter Family Travels. The kids were too occupied by the Disney tapes they'd brought to watch on the flight.

After a nearly five hour flight, the plane landed at Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood Airport and everyone disembarked, ready to enjoy the Florida sunshine. Harry and Hermione were ecstatic to find Danny and Rachel waiting for them at the gate, and Rachel and Hermione screamed and jumped up and down like little girls when they made contact with each other. Harry and Danny casually greeted each other, along with the rest of the Weasleys.

After the whole joyous reunion, the families all got into the converted Rolls-Royce and headed over to the BalMoral Condominium building. James turned to the Weasleys.

"You'll be staying over in the Sheraton hotel, next door," he explained. "We'll go over and help you get settled in."

The Weasleys, well Ron and Mr. Weasley anyway, were too immersed in their surroundings to say anything, until Harry tapped their shoulders and pointed to the elevator. They all went up to the Weasleys' hotel rooms and helped them unload and unpack before heading over to the BalMoral to unload and unpack their things. While they did, Danny was surprised to find that Harry and Hermione had lion cubs for pets, and that Haidar and Sheena seemed to take a liking to him. He was definitely looking forward to playing with them while they were there.

If you're wondering how two lion cubs are staying at the BalMoral without suspicion, I've added a little charm of my own to make them look like regular cats to the unsuspecting background characters. I also gave this disguise to Hedwig to look like a parrot and to Jasper to look like a guinea pig.

Anyways, they were finished unpacking, they spent the rest of the afternoon by the pool before planning what they were going to do for the rest of their stay, all the while introducing the Weasleys to the Sheraton Pool Bar's Ice Cream and drinks.

The next day, the women and girls all went shopping over at the Bal Harbour shops across the street. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were trying to take in all of their new surroundings, going from one shop to another, staring at dresses and purses, trying on countless pairs of shoes, and learning to distinguish the other shops from the more fashionable type.

Hey what do you expect from a mother and daughter that never went shopping in a Muggle shopping center?

Hermione and Rachel, though, were less concerned with fashions. Nearby was a poster for the _Walt Disney's World on Ice_ show that was playing at the Miami Arena that week. This was another opportunity for Hermione and Rachel to jump up and down and scream like little girls. Meanwhile, Ginny and her mother came out of one of the shops, having tried on what may have been their 200th pair of shoes and Ginny noticed the other two girls jumping around. She wondered what all the fuss was about… until she saw the poster.

"Care to join us?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing would make me happier," Ginny answered.

It turned out that Danny and Rachel's families had tickets for the Weasley kids to attend the show as well. Since the group was so large, James offered to take all the magical people to the show and meet up with Danny and Rachel's families when they got there. When they got to the Miami Arena, Danny and Rachel were surprised that they had the best seats in the house; by the rink side, so they could see the skaters up close.

Now this wasn't any of the _Walt Disney's World On Ice_ shows touring nowadays, nor was it any of the particular shows that had toured in the past. I just found an old _Walt Disney's World On Ice_ coloring book from the 1990's, with an assortment of characters, so I figured I'd use all of those characters in this show. It consisted mainly of the newer releases of the time, like _Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, and The Little Mermaid_ , along with _Peter Pan_ and cameo appearances from the older Disney Classics, such as _Snow White,_ _Pinocchio_ , _Cinderella_ , and _Alice in Wonderland_ , and several of the Disney Afternoon shows, including _Darkwing Duck_ , _DuckTales_ , _TaleSpin_ , and _Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers_ , all hosted rather obviously by Mickey Mouse and his friends.

Lily and James smiled at each other, as if they were getting an idea from this whole show, while the kids all sat together, enjoying themselves. They were making plans to get together during the week to watch the Disney Afternoon.

For those of you who don't know, the Disney Afternoon was a two hour block of cartoons made by Disney for syndication, with a new show every year. The Disney Channel was around then, but this was back when the only cable channels that produced their own cartoons were Nickelodeon, MTV, and Fox Kids.

Anyways, during the intermission act, the kids spent most of their time either getting refreshments or buying hauls at the merchandise stands. Fred and George bought _TaleSpin_ character plushes; Fred got Baloo, George got King Louie, and both of them got a Disney Afternoon mug with the _Walt Disney's World on Ice_ logo on it.

Ginny and Sarah were looking at _Little Mermaid_ items, each grabbing an Ariel doll and a _Little Mermaid_ mug with the _Walt Disney's World on Ice_ logo on it.

Hermione and Rachel were glossing over _Beauty and the Beast_ stuff, as per usual. Rachel already had many of the things here, so she picked out some 8" figures of Belle and the Beast for Hermione, and they each took a _Beauty and the Beast_ mug with the _Walt Disney's World on Ice_ logo on it.

Danny and Bill were looking at _Aladdin_ products. Danny already had several of these, so he picked out a set of 7" action figures of Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Abu, and Iago for Bill, and they each took an _Aladdin_ mug with the _Walt Disney's World on Ice_ logo on it.

Ron was looking at _Peter Pan_ things and grabbed a stuffed Peter Pan and a _Peter Pan_ mug with the _Walt Disney's World on Ice_ logo on it, all the while, trying to juggle a bag of cotton candy (or candy floss to you brits), a box of popcorn, and a snow cone.

Harry was disappointed that there wasn't any _Lion King_ stuff available here, but Danny put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he promised, "There'll be plenty of _Lion King_ stuff in the Disney Store at the mall."

They planned to go over to the Aventura Mall the day after Christmas to go shopping at the Disney Store, ice skating (Yeah, they were able to put a skating rink in there), and see a couple of movies at the AMC Theaters that were there. The ones they picked, I'll tell you about within the next couple of chapters.

By the time the show was over, Lily and James gathered all the kids (except Danny and Rachel) together to make an announcement. This wasn't about the idea they seemed to be having. That, they're saving for later.

"We have a surprise for all of you," Lily begun.

"This coming summer," James explained, "We're taking a week-long trip to Disneyland in California for the 40th Anniversary Celebration and we're making it a school trip, so any of the other students and professors can come if they want to."

Harry and Hermione were beyond excited, as they couldn't wait to introduce some of the other kids at Hogwarts, and their professors, to the magic of Disney. But Danny and Rachel's parents couldn't help but overhear all that looked at each other, as if they were getting an idea from this. I won't tell you what it is, but don't worry, you'll find out in another side story.

Two days later, it was Christmas Eve, and everyone was gathered at Danny and Rachel's place to enjoy a small takeout dinner from Christine Lee's. Harry and Hermione were sitting together eating their Chinese chicken, totally unaware of what Harry's parents were about to tell them. This would be about the "big night" I told you about back in Chapter 9 at Hermione's birthday party.

Lily and James gathered the magical kids together.

"We've got another surprise for you," Lily started. "As you know, in the other timeline, there was a Yule Ball at this point in the story."

"Well, the school just decided to hold one," James added "But you're all here, so we're bringing it to you. The whole school is goin to attend."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. This was her chance to get away from Susan and show her that Harry was hers.

But on the other hand, this was the chance for her to wear the tiara, earrings, and dress that was given to her; the locket and charm bracelet from Harry she wore all the time, now.

On the other other hand, she thought maybe there was another way to make Susan realize the sad, sad truth about her and Harry. I won't tell you what her plan is now, as we can't go rushing into things at a time like this, can we? Even just plain silly stories need their serious moments and have to carry them out naturally and gradually.

Will Hermione's plan work? If so, then what does this mean for Susan? Will she ever get over her schoolgirl crush or possible heartbreak? Will it all be just a part of growing up for her? And most importantly, will she and her siblings still retain their Narnian connections?

To be continued… like right in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

It was finally Christmas morning. Sarah was now no longer responsible for waking Harry up in the morning, as Haidar had taken over that job. He did this by licking and clawing at Harry's face, like Dino in The Flintstones. If you think that was embarrassing for him, Hermione didn't have it any easier. She had three pets to do that job; Crookshanks, Sheena, and Jasper all took a different section of the face to lick and claw at.

Naturally, when Sarah saw this, she made note to get revenge on Harry via pranks and puerile practical jokes. I figured I haven't talked much about Sarah's prankster side, but I think back in the first couple of chapters, it was enough giving her a crush on Fred Weasley.

"If I could use magic here, I'd make a copy of Susan Pevensie's personal diary, write a lovesick entry confessing her undying love to Harry, charmed to be written in her handwriting, of course, and wrap it up as one of Harry's Christmas presents," Sarah complained.

Not a bad idea, Sarah, I congratulate as I let my hand down from the ceiling and pat her on the back.

"Hey," Hermione shouted. "Don't encourage her!"

Oh, don't worry, Hermione. I'm well aware of your plans for Susan Pevensie tonight. But for now, don't you think it's high time we opened Christmas presents?

"Okay, fair enough," she admitted.

The kids rushed over to the Christmas tree and began to tear the wrapping paper off, like mad.

Just so you know, I figured I'd spend more time in this chapter, writing about Hermione's plans for later that night, and be brief on the presents, but still building up some excitement, especially with Harry and Hermione's presents from Danny and Rachel.

Harry unwrapped some _Lion King_ pencils with pencil toppers shaped like Simba and Nala, along with Rafiki holding the baby Simba, a couple of _Lion King_ drinking straws with toppers shaped like the young and adult Simba, and a mug shaped like Simba's head. He noticed that all of them had the logo for the Applause toy company, which sadly doesn't exist anymore.

Hermione unwrapped some _Beauty and the Beast_ pencils with pencil toppers shaped like Belle in her blue dress, reading a book and the Beast clutching the enchanted rose, a couple of plastic bookmarks shaped like Belle and the Beast, and a mug shaped like the Beast's head. She noticed that all of them had the logo for the Applause toy company, too.

Also, each of them found a book of Disney Store coupons wrapped those packages, with a note from Danny and Rachel.

It read,

 _Dear Harry/Hermione,_

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _Tomorrow, we'll go on a Lion King/Beauty and the Beast shopping spree at the Disney Store. Hope these trinkets we sent you will break the ice._

 _Your friend,_

 _Danny/Rachel._

Hermione jumped with excitement at an excuse for jumping up and down like a little girl, accompanied by Rachel. But she was even more excited for what was happening later that night.

Speaking of which, let's talk about that.

Hermione already had her locket and charm bracelet on, and thus spent most of the afternoon in the bathroom with Lily and Jane. Jane helped her daughter apply makeup, as a mother should do, while Lily helped get her dress ready. Afterwards, Jane helped Hermione get her earrings in, while Lily topped her off with the tiara. Jane was crying tears of joy at the thought of her daughter at her first big dance.

"I can't wait to see the look on Harry's face," Lily whispered to her.

"Me neither," Hermione answered with a confident expression on her face.

This caused Lily and Jane to flinch and stare at Hermione, feeling rather surprised and even a little confused.

"You heard us?" Lily asked.

"Hermione dear, are you feeling alright?" Jane asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Mum," she answered. "Actually, rather excited."

"Why is that, dear?" Jane asked, knowingly.

"You'll see," Hermione answered, getting in on her little game.

Harry, meanwhile, was already dressed, along with Ron, Fred, and George, and they were all busy practicing because The Seekers, along with Cedric Diggory's band, were scheduled to play at the ball. That too, was going to be broadcast on live Wizarding radio, on a program called _Bandstand Sensation U.S.A._

Pretty original, huh?

Anyways, this was going to be an attempt to launch the two bands in the United States, or at least get them some kind of exposure. The boys were all dressed in the finest red velvet robes with black trim, totally unprepared for the stirring of special feelings that were going to erupt at the ball… or better yet, when Hermione came out of the bathroom.

Soon enough, the door latch jiggled and the door opened. Out stepped a beautiful girl with bushy-turned curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes wearing a a golden charm bracelet with seven ruby-encrusted charms, a golden book-shaped locket with a lion's face on it, a couple of rose red earrings, and a periwinkle blue Belle dress, topped off with a silvery rose tiara on her head. If you attended Hermione's birthday party a few months before, you'd recognize her in a heartbeat.

"Quite a head-turner, right Harry?" Fred teased.

"Indeed," George agreed, "Maybe she'll even get the wood going, and I don't mean the kind in our wands."

This only put Harry in an awkward mood, and what do you expect from the worst joke you may have ever heard? Fortunately, though, the awkwardness didn't last very long.

"Good evening, Prince Harry," she greeted, hoping her little pet name would catch on

"Good evening…" he stammered as he took her hand, as if to kiss it.

Just then, they were interrupted by James, who was waiting by the door, dressed in his finest black robes, ready to go.

"Ready, kids?" He asked.

Hermione smiled, knowing the plan was in motion.

"Ready," she replied.

The ball was being held in the ballroom at the Sheraton hotel, where the Weasleys were staying.

Impressive how I was able to get them to hold it there, isn't it.

Anyways, the boys finished setting the stage with their instruments and other equipment and Harry saw Cedric setting up for his band also.

"The pressures of leading setting in?" He asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Pressures are setting in, Harry," Cedric agreed. "I may sing lead here, but I'm not in charge of my band."

"Oh?" Harry asked. "Then who is?"

A familiar-looking young man stepped forward a well-built, burly young man with brown hair and blue eyes, with a commanding presence. To Harry and the rest of the Seekers, there was no question who he was.

"Wood?" Harry asked. "Oliver Wood?"

"That's right," Wood answered. "I'm the leader, manager, producer, and drummer of this group."

If you knew Oliver Wood from the other timeline, you'd wonder why he'd associate with someone from another house, as opposed to handling all those jobs, in addition to playing professional Quidditch.

"If Dave Clark can do it, so can I," he explained. "We call ourselves _The Digwood Five_ "

If the Seekers are the the Wizarding World equivalent of the Beatles, then they need an equivalent to the Dave Clark Five, and that's exactly what the Digwood Five can provide.

Anyways, Cedric and Wood took Harry around, introducing him to the other three members of the group; the chestnut brown-haired Shane MacGuffin on lead guitar, blonde Tom Caulfield on basss, and the dark-haired Steven Chanley on saxaphone. The boys continued rehearsing as Hermione and Ginny watched and the radio people set up their equipment and prepared for the broadcast.

Meanwhile, in one of the hotel rooms, a familiar family was making their own preparations for the ball… or at least, the elder two siblings. Peter Pevensie was slicking his hair back to try and make an impression, or at least, as much of an impression as dark red pinstriped dress robes could. Susan Pevensie was adjusting her royal blue dress, custom made, just for the occasion, with a replica of the crown she wore during her time as Queen of Narnia, all the while remaining totally unaware of Hermione's plans.

"Time for an air of queenly grace to grace the dance floor," she sighed. "Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

She held Crispin in her arms, who still could get enough when she called him that. Lucy and Edmund Pevensie watched, but their opinions were a different story.

"If that were me in her arms, I'd bite," Edmund whispered to her. "I'm glad we're not going to this Yule Ball."

Soon enough, all the other guests were arriving at the ball. It turned out that they were all staying in the hotel also, so the majority of the guests there, at least for a few nights, were British. As soon as the whole guest list was marked off, both the Seekers and the Digwood Five started playing some warm-up numbers to break the ice.

It didn't take too long before the radio announcer and host got up on the stage with their microphones and the broadcast went on the air.

The screaming from the girls was enough to get the attention of that boy in the top hat I mentioned at the beginning of Chapter 6. Standing next to him was an older man with shortening dark hair, wearing a nicely tailored grey suit. Getting an idea, the boy in the top hat whispered to the older man, who seemed interested enough.

After the Seekers played their fill, the Digwood Five took some time to play to give the Seekers a chance to get on the floor and dance. Fred and George went over to dance with their Quidditch teammates, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, respectively. Lavender grabbed Ron as soon as she saw him and pulled him into a rather embarrassing attempt at a tango. Harry and Hermione were busy dancing together, until the boy in the top hat came over to introduce himself, bringing the man in the grey suit over.

"Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Jim Macey," the boy introduced as he shook Harry's hand.

"You mean Macey as in the Macey Family of Magical Entertainers and Entrepreneurs?" Harry asked.

"Headed by my uncle, the one and only Art Macey," Jim answered. "I heard your dad leased one of my uncle's planes a couple of summers ago."

"He did," Harry answered. "By now, though, he's paid for the plane in full."

"Oh, that's good," Jim smiled. "By the way, I heard you and Cedric wanted to launch your groups in the United States."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine," Jim continued, gesturing to the man in the grey suit. "Kent Kennedy, host of the _Sunday Nights with Kent Kennedy_ radio program and president of Kay-Bee Records."

"Hello," Kent greeted as he shook Harry's hand.

"How do you do, sir?" Harry greeted back.

"Very well, thanks," Kent answered, "I see that Jim wasn't kidding when he called you boys 'hot-shots'."

"I'd like to represent your group in the United States," he continued as he pulled a business card out of his suit pocket and gave it to Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked, excitedly.

"Yes," Kent answered.

"You've got it. And by 'it' I mean the key to my three part plan for up-and-coming talents in America.

Part One: Play your first hit song on nationwide radio, catapulting you to Number One on the charts, and thus, releasing your first album.

Part Two: Bring you to New York and have you play on my show, thus boosting your exposure to the nth degree and marking the real start of Seekermania.

Part Three: Send you on tour of the United States, get the merchandise going, and start the US Division of the Seekers' Fan Club, thus putting Seekermania in full-swing and leaving everyone involved, rolling in the dough."

"Well, alright," Harry accepted, enthusiastically.

The two of them shook hands and Harry took Kent around and introduced him to his parents, Sirius, Remus, Dora, his other band mates, and Hermione to tell them about Kent's proposition. I think you can guess that all of them were happy that their plan to launch the Seekers in the United States was going smoothly.

"And another plan is about to do the same," Hermione added.

Harry and Hermione started dancing, until Susan saw them and went over from the corner of the room.

"Mind if I cut in?" She asked.

Harry was a little unsure about this, until Hermione looked at him, as if she were telling him to go along with it.

"Um… okay," Harry replied, nervously.

Susan got excited and started dancing with Harry, waiting for him to literally sweep her off her feet… but he never did. She tried to keep her excitement up, as she continued dancing with him, but unfortunately, such excitement was never built to last. She started by trying to have a romantic conversation with him, but other girl at the ball could tell it would be awkward instead of romantic.

"Oh Harry, this all so romantic," she sighed. "If only we were back in Narnia in the ballroom, at Castle Cair Paravel. We'd be at the ball where I'd be required to choose a husband and I'd be dancing with the man of my choice, like a gender reversal of Cinderella, and then, by Aslan's Power, we'd magically shift to our wedding night, where we'd finish it all off with our tender kiss and…"

Harry, big surprise, wasn't really listening. He spent most of his time just going through the motions of a waltz and looking down at his feet, wondering how Susan could possibly be speed-talking at a moment like this. In fact, Susan was talking so fast, she didn't even notice that Harry wasn't paying attention to him.

"…and then years later, at the end of our days, when the next heir would be ready to take the throne, we'd be looking back on the days when we were young and in love and how those memories would be kept by our children and our children's children and our children's children's children and so on and so forth," she finished while still speed-talking.

"Oh, the memories we'll have of all those nights, Harry," she sighed.

But as soon as she finished, her excitement diminished as she saw him staring at his feet and trying so hard not to step on her toes.

Hermione looked over at them and smiled, knowing that her plan was working, and moved onto the next step. Now that Harry and Susan were having an awkward moment, she cut in, grabbed Harry by the arm and led him outside to the hotel pool area. The two of them sat out on a poolside chair under a beautiful starlight night, not realizing that Susan had followed them.

Susan noticed that Harry seemed particularly relieved when Hermione took him away from her, and rather content as he sat next to Hermione under the stars.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful… and all so magical," she whispered.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Susan was staring out at them and saw them inching closer together, little by little. Next, they moved on to taking each other by the hand before wrapping their arms around each other. Then, they'd gotten close enough for it to finally happen… there, right before her very eyes and yours, was the thing we've all been waiting to see… well, except Susan… Harry and Hermione were having their very first kiss!

All Susan could do was run away in tears.

Harry pulled away for a minute and saw her, until Hermione pulled him into another kiss.

"Pay no attention to that girl in the reeds," Hermione whispered. "She's finally realized that this was all some girlish fantasy, and her brothers and sister have become tired of indulging it."

Hermione was right about what she said. Susan ran back into the hotel, towards the ballroom, and she saw Peter and Ginny walking together, contentedly, heading out towards the pool area for a romantic moment of their own. This was enough to make her run towards the elevator, go up to her floor, and run back into her hotel room, crying into her pillow.

Lucy noticed Susan crying, and went over to wrap her in a sisterly hug, whereas Edmund simply opted out, and their mother Helen noticed and went over to provide Susan with a motherly embrace. In addition to her sadness, Susan was also a little confused, even.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"We saw it all form out on the terrace," Lucy explained.

Susan continued to cry more as her mother and sister kept her company in her moment of heartbreak.

"Why must I be the only sad girl in this hotel, while all the other girls have the time of their lives downstairs?" she cried to her mother and sister.

"Why? WHY?!" she shouted at the ceiling, before she collapsed into tears again.

But Susan and all those other girls have my pity, because right now, halfway across the world, a woman in fluffy pink garb was up to no good… or so she thinks.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

I'm sure you recall from the last chapter that everyone at the Sheraton hotel was having the time of their lives… well almost everyone.

I'm sure you also recall that meanwhile, halfway across the world, someone else was making plans to have the time of her life also. It was in the dead of night, back in Britain, in the early hours of the day after Christmas, as Britain, most of us may know, is five hours ahead of the east coast of the United States.

Walking down the streets of London was a lone figure in a black cloak. Anyone who was awake during that hour would have noticed traces of mousy brown hair and fluffy pink garb sticking out. Standing to either side of her were two small figures in black cloaks. Anyone who was awake that hour would have noticed pink cat-like ears, tails, and paws sticking out and some cat-like eyes glinting in the dark, covered by thick, black goggles.

If you haven't guessed, Dolores Umbridge was walking down the streets of London in disguise, trying to deduce the whereabouts of the Draco and Narcissa formerly known as Malfoy. If she knew the Malfoys well, she'd have assumed that they lived in some place like Buckingham Palace, perhaps. But with the way she thinks of the Muggle world, she'd expect anyone living there to stoop so low as dirt. This was the one clue that led her to their location.

Don't take that the wrong way, though. I didn't say finding them was any easier. There had to be some five hundred alleys in London and it seemed that no one could possibly be that selective over an alleyway. But even the Malfoys were rather picky and they concerned themselves with how much dirt crawled its way into the alleys. Also, even if they spent the last two and a half years in the Muggle world, they'd still be rather desperate for something.

Umbridge headed towards Whitehall, which was the location of the entrance of the Ministry of Magic. There was a nearby set of underground public toilets where workers entered, and a telephone booth where visitors could enter. In the alleyway between both of those, Umbridge heard a mass of jeers and taunts coming from a crowd of street people.

In the center of that crowd were the Draco and Narcissa formerly known as Malfoy. Umbridge realized that even if their magic powers were bound and they were forced to live as muggles, they desperately tried to get back into the Ministry only about a hundred times. Even the street people weren't that desperate and they simply assumed that Draco and his mother were crazy to even believe in Magic. It made it even worse when they found out Draco and his mother's names.

"Draco?" A homeless man asked. "Your name is Draco?"

"Yes!" Draco cried like a toddler. "It's a proud name; one that commands respect!"

"Maybe in a cosmetics shop!" The man teased.

"Shut up!" Draco shouted.

"Oh, would you help me with my lipstick, Draco?" Another man taunted in a high pitched, feminine voice.

"Shut up!" Draco cried. "Mother, make them stop!"

Narcissa cradled Draco in her arms as he put his thumb in his mouth, exactly as Cornelius Fudge pictured it back in Chapter 11.

"Aw, does little Drakie-poo want his mummy?" a street woman cackled.

"Perhaps he needs a good nappy (Diaper to American readers) change and a bottle?" Another woman roared.

The Street people continued to harass Draco and Narcissa, until they saw what that looked like a flare being shot. Without even taking a chance to look behind them, they all made themselves scarce, and were beginning to have second thoughts on ever going into that alley again. But even Draco and Narcissa themselves were a little uneasy about the stranger in the black cloak that seemed to be apprehending them… until she removed her hood.

"Dolores?!" Narcissa whispered.

"Never fear, Dolly Dearest is here," Umbridge smiled triumphantly.

Draco fell out of his mothers arms and landed at Umbridge's feet. He started clinging to her legs like a toddler and cried out,

"Oh Dolly Dearest, thank Merlin you're here! It was awful! Those people at the Ministry bound our powers and sent us to live in the cursed Muggle world!"

Draco continued blubbering and started kissing Umbridge's feet, until she picked him up and cradled him in her arms, as he gazed up at her with puppy dog eyes and sucked his thumb.

"There, there, Drakie-poo, Dolly Dearest is here. She'll take good care of you and your mummy," she soothed. "And I brought you a little something to prove it."

Out of her pocket, she took a size 6, diamond encrusted pacifier (Dummy to Non-American readers) and stuck it in Draco's mouth. As he sucked contentedly, she also took out a white lacy blanket, wrapped Draco in it, kissed him on the forehead and handed him back to his mother.

Hey, Cornelius Fudge envisions scenes like this rather well, doesn't he?

"Well, this isn't at all flattering is it?" Narcissa muttered.

"What do you mean?" Umbridge asked.

"As his mother, I feel that it's my duty to pamper my son like a baby," she replied coldly.

"Well, with my help, you will," Umbridge promised. "I have offer I don't believe you can refuse."

"Oh?" Narcissa queried.

"In just a few months, you and your son will be sitting pretty again for the rest of your life." Umbridge continued.

"How do you reckon that?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, I… wait," Umbridge puzzled. "Did you just say, you reckon?"

"Yes," Narcissa replied. "You tend to pick up a few things while living on the streets."

"Oh," Umbridge muttered after a brief pause.

"As you were saying?" Narcissa reminded her.

"I was saying that with my influence, you and your son could be sitting in the elite pureblood chairs once again and revenge on Potter will be ours!"

"I'm quite sure that's not how that works," Narcissa disagreed.

"Just trust me," Umbridge dismissed.

"I did trust you," Narcissa relied, coldly. "Until my fool of an ex-husband learned not to make foolish choices."

"And you're saying I'm at fault for it?" Umbridge questioned.

"Maybe," Narcissa shot back. "After all, you had rather similar ties to Cornelius Fudge."

"How dare you!" Umbridge shouted. "I am undersecretary to the Minister of Magic! As of now, you are nothing but a poor, pathetic squib who was cast out of two of the finest pureblood families in the Wizarding World!"

"And yet you still come begging to me for help!" Narcissa shouted.

Their little spat was interrupted by a whine coming from the boy wrapped in the lace blanket. If Draco was pampered in any way, it was so much that he didn't want his nap disturbed.

His diamond encrusted dummy had fallen out and he was throwing a fit, until Narcissa picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She started singing him some of the lullabies she sang him when he was a baby and Umbridge handed her a baby bottle filled with milk. Draco eagerly took the bottle and sucked the milk down like there was no tomorrow. When he was finished, he let out a rather cartoonishly loud belch, and his mother noticed something else; when he had his tantrum, he wet his pants. Umbridge handed Narcissa a nappy for Draco, who fell right back to sleep in his mother's arms after she changed him and and put his dummy back in his mouth.

Umbridge smiled at Narcissa.

"You see?" She asked, triumphantly. "You need my help."

Narcissa thought it over and decided to go along with it, although she was clearly more interested in how Umbridge could help her pamper Draco until he was sleeping like a baby… literally.

"Alright then," she decided. "How do we get back in?"

" _In_?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes, _In_." Narcissa replied. "You know, to the Ministry and everything?"

"Oh, I think you know how," Umbridge replied, pointing up at me.

"And you honestly think he'll help us?" Narcissa asked, cynically.

Of course I will, Narcissa. After all, I did say it was part of the story formula. If it weren't, then I wouldn't have made Cornelius Fudge, Lucius, and Draco Malfoy go forward with their plan in the first story, would I?

Narcissa couldn't argue with that, but she still couldn't help but wonder what Umbridge's plan could be. Frankly, I think we'd all like to know that, including myself. I never thought I'd ever be vague on a character's intentions.

"Oh, it will be a juicy one, I dare tell you," Umbridge exclaimed. "Oh, I can see it all; we crash Potter's silly little musical caper, give him the punishment of his life, and run away with his whole fortune! And it will all be broadcast… on live… National… RADIO!" She cackled madly, as if there was a camera pulling away from her with dramatic music playing in the background.

"But what do we do?" Narcissa asked.

Umbridge pulled herself out of her stupor and turned to Narcissa with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"You and your son just come with me, get that husband of yours out of prison, maybe a few others," Umbridge replied "and you'll never go hungry again."

She went back to cackling and invited Narcissa to join her, not caring so much about waking up anyone who might be asleep this hour of the night, but moreso about not waking up Draco.

But don't get the wrong idea about this; just because I'm letting them pull through with their plan, doesn't mean it's going to work. The two ladies were too busy cackling to hear that, anyway. But I do have some rather despicable plans for all three of them when their rather sporadic and repetitive plot fails.

So stay tuned…


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

After that little diabolical and comedic episode between Umbridge, Narcissa, and little Drakie-poo (I've got special plans for him when this whole thing fails) I bring you back to Queen Susan Pevensie the Gentle's moment of heartbreak. As she sobbed like she'd never sobbed before, she was being comforted by her mother and sister, as I've told you before.

"I'm so sorry, dear," Helen whispered.

But Susan wasn't really listening. She tore away from her mother and sister and began searching through her belongings, looking for a certain something I've told you about in Chapter 8. She finally pulled out her personal diary and when her mother saw it, she took Lucy out of the room to give her some time alone to write in it.

She wrote,

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It just isn't fair! Harry was all mine tonight, we were supposed to go back to Narnia, and the minute we got there, we'd have our wedding! It was all in the life debt he owed me after I brought Aslan out from the Room of Requirement! If only Aslan were here he could give me the answers I've needed, especially for all of Peter's questions._

"You've kept your air of queenly grace," said a soft voice from a dark corner of the room. "But all the answers will come in good time, dear one."

Out of the corner of the room came a stuffed lion that Lucy usually kept on her bed. But Susan recognized the voice that came out of it and the eyes it had.

"Aslan!" She whispered.

Still, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and realized that she had even more questions to add to Peter's incredibly long list from the end of Chapter 10.

"But how did you…" she started, until the stuffed Aslan held his paw up to her mouth.

"In your world, I have another name," he explained. "I trust that by this point in your life, you've learned to know me by it."

It was no surprise that this wasn't occurring to Susan at all, but Aslan kept his usual smile.

"Remember the cracking of the Stone Table, and death turning its way backwards," he explained. "Who do you recall going through a similar fate in your world?"

It was by this point that Susan realized that if she and her siblings were to be the ones to rule Narnia, they would have had to attend church as many times as they deemed necessary. It was there that they would receive their world's equivalent to Aslan's teachings.

She gasped.

"Your insight serves you well," he grinned, to quote someone else. "But wasn't there something else you wished to tell me?"

"Yes," Susan remembered. "Tonight, Harry was going to fulfill his life debt to me."

"Oh?" Aslan wondered.

"Yes," Susan replied. "He was going to come back to Narnia with me, to be my prince."

"Ah yes," Aslan recalled. "After you called me through the Room of Requirement at that new school you were attending."

"Yes," Susan sniffled. "This would be his reward to me for saving him."

"It seems to me that a life debt may only work if the situation is a matter of life or death," Aslan pondered.

"Of course it was a matter of life or death!" Susan insisted. "Umbridge cornered him in the corridor and was about to punish him just for doing everything that made a girl's heart soar!"

She collapsed with her hands in her face, ready to start sobbing again. If Aslan weren't communicating with her in the form of a stuffed animal, he'd put his paw around her, or let her cuddle up in his mane.

"I don't believe it was up to Umbridge to decide his fate," Aslan whispered.

Susan's head shot up.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Even if you had called me into your world, and even if I had held Umbridge to the floor against her will, as I had done with the White Witch, she still would have had no control over the situation," Aslan explained.

"After all, when you were brought to this time, who did you realize controlled all that was happening and all that would happen?"

"But I…" Susan insisted again, but Aslan beat her to the finish.

"Have you saved him, or have you merely searched for an excuse to beg him to marry you?" he questioned.

Susan tried to find another way to argue with that, but naturally couldn't.

"I can't believe my Narnian happily ever after has fallen to shambles," she sighed.

"Maybe… maybe not," Aslan smiled.

Susan looked up again.

"You mean…"

"Perhaps someday soon, you'll return to Narnia once again," Aslan suggested. "Maybe then you will find happiness in ways you've never expected.

"Like what?" Susan pleaded. "What could be waiting for me back in Narnia that isn't already waiting there?"

Aslan looked at her crestfallen.

"We can never know will happen for certain," he sighed. "We can only wait for your return to find out."

"Until then, dear one, remember the Deep Magic and the ones who possess all the same kinds of power," he whispered.

Suddenly, his voice faded from the stuffed lion and the gleam in its eyes disappeared. As far as Susan could see, Aslan was no longer there, and frankly, she was glad no one was watching. Many people there might as well agree that a girl of her age talking to a stuffed animal was like talking to a brick wall.

Susan took another look at the stuffed lion before taking a look back at her pen and diary. She ended up spending the next couple of minutes looking back and forth between the items, trying to figure out what to do. After thinking it over for another minute, she picked her pen up and went back to writing…

Sort of.

She still needed a few minutes to figure out what to write. Soon enough, she had another idea.

She continued,

 _I've been told that when I do return to Narnia, I can expect better things, but Aslan help me if he can tell me what. All he can say is that it's either the work of the Deep Magic or that strange voice that brought us from the war to today in that filthy fishtrap, Liverpool… at least that's what Mum almost called it._

 _Anyway Diary, until next time, I'll remain truthfully yours._

 _XOXO,_

 _Her Royal Highness, Queen Susan Pevensie the Gentle of Narnia._

Susan closed her diary, clasped the lock on it, and placed it under her pillow, so she'd remember where it was for future reference. She spent the next few minutes staring out the window at the romantic night sky, before she heard the door fly open and a familiar voice call,

"Susan! Susan! Where is he? Where's Aslan?"

Lucy was bouncing on Susan's bed excitedly, until she noticed Susan's crestfallen face.

"Sorry Lu, you just missed him," she replied sadly.

"Oh," Lucy whispered, looking sad for a minute. "What did he say?"

Susan struggled to come up with an answer, even though it was something she could tell Lucy easily. She was obviously more disappointed because it wasn't an answer she felt like giving.

"He was concerned about my 'unhealthy' obsession with Harry and how if we should return to Narnia someday, things might be better," Susan replied dismissively. " _Might_ , that's always the key word."

"Well, of course," Lucy agreed, excitedly. "I mean, if we should return to Narnia, we'll see all our friends again; Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, and…"

But before she could finish, Susan got up from where she was sitting and walked out of the room.

"Susan!" Lucy called.

Lucy followed Susan out of the room and out to the terrace, where Susan was staring out at the view she had from the hotel pool to the ocean. Obviously, she'd come out here to try and get her mind off Harry. She begun looking up at the stars, until she heard her sister's voice again from behind her.

"Susan." Lucy called. "Maybe you just go back downstairs… to the ball."

"And mope around at everyone else having a great time, except for me?" Susan retorted. "No thanks."

Lucy put her arm around her sister to try and cheer her up, to little avail. But Aslan wasn't kidding when he said that things would get better if they returned to Narnia someday soon. If you know the original Narnian story timeline, you'll know what he was talking about.

But let's not worry about Susan's heartbreak for too much longer. After all, this story is about Harry, not her.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

Susan Pevensie may have been moping up in her hotel room, but her troubles were the least of my concerns by this point in the story.

In fact Peter Pevensie was busy dancing he night away with Ginny, he hardly noticed that Susan wasn't there… but I'll be brief on that and I'll talk a little more about it later.

Right now I'm taking you back to the hotel ballroom to focus on Harry and his friends. It turned out that their plan to launch the Seekers and the Digwood Five in the United States was working after all. The _Bandstand Sensation U.S.A._ Broadcast was attracting quite a number of listeners on nationwide radio, especially after Kent Kennedy went up on stage and announced that a recording of the whole show was to be released under Kay-Bee records, along with a single and an album from both of the groups.

By the time the broadcast was over, Lily and James came up onstage to unveil a surprise they'd been working on for quite awhile. They pulled down a blue curtain, and behind it was a replica of a Disney castle, about the size of the ones used at the _Walt Disney's World On Ice_ show, with a human sized doorway.

It was that castle that made Harry realize what they were doing. Soon enough, the floors turned to ice thick enough to be a skating rink, and everyone's shoes and boots had ice skating blades on them. Afterwards, the doors opened and all the Disney characters from the _Walt Disney's World On Ice_ show skated out onto the floor and joined the guests. They were all there; from the classic _Snow White, Pinocchio, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland_ , and _Peter Pan_ , to the Disney Afternoon lineup of _DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin_ , and _Darkwing Duck_ , to the modern classics of _The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast_ , and _Aladdin_.

I figured I could use this as a great segue for Lily and James's announcement about the schoolwide Disneyland trip they'd planned for the summer. This caused a stir of excitement from the half-bloods and muggle-borns, who couldn't wait to introduce the magic of Disney to any pureblood friends they had. Also, they were rather excited at the opportunity to skate with their favorite Disney characters.

Hey, if they could introduce them to the teenybopper culture, you'd think anything was possible, wouldn't you?

Anyway, Harry and Hermione were holding hands and skating together (obviously since they just had their first kiss), when Cedric and Cho came over to talk.

"Hey Harry," Cedric greeted. "This is all so brilliant! I don't quite get this whole thing your parents are doing, but I love it!"

"Are you coming on the Disneyland trip over the summer?" Harry asked.

"I sure am!" Cedric replied.

"Me too!" Cho added, looking up at Cedric, all doe-eyed. "I go wherever Cedric goes!"

"I'd say the same thing about Harry," Hermione added, pulling Harry into another kiss.

Harry stood there for a few seconds, wishing Danny and Rachel were there with them, until he had an idea of his own.

"Hey, tomorrow we're going to the Aventura Mall with a couple of Muggle friends. We're going to the Disney Store to do some shopping, then maybe get some ice cream and see a movie afterwards. Do you want to come with us?" He asked.

"I'll be there!" Cedric agreed, eagerly.

The next day, Cedric and Cho showed up at Harry and Hermione's apartment and the four of the, chatted, while waiting for the Weasleys, who were going to accompany them to the mall, as well.

As they waited, Haidar and Sheena ran into the room and started clawing at their masters' legs. In fact, they'd already grown to a point where they didn't need to do it anymore, and they mostly just did this because they wanted to play. Cho, naturally, was a little scared that there were two growing lions in the room. If her friend Marietta were here, she'd be annoyingly squealing in fear, like when she heard Voldemort's name. Cedric, on the other hand, was fascinated. After all, Hufflepuff are know for their great taste in animals.

"Blimey Harry," he remarked. "If could ever have a pet like this, I'd make it a badger. It kind of makes sense to choose your house mascot, doesn't it?"

Harry smiled at both of his parents, and they smiled back, obviously getting in on his little idea.

"Harry, what are you smiling about?" Cedric asked.

"Oh, nothing," Harry dismissed as he heard a knock on the door.

The door opened and in shuffled the Weasleys, one by one, in age order from Bill to Ginny, while Sarah came into the room to meet up with the group. As everyone was saying hello to each other, Hermione looked over to Harry.

"Should we wait for Danny and Rachel to get here?" she asked.

Harry thought it over for a minute.

"No," Harry dismissed. "I thought maybe we'd surprise them by bringing a large group over to their place."

And right Harry was when they all went over to Danny and Rachel's apartment. The Weasley kids all spent a good five minutes going around, saying hello to Danny and Rachel, until Harry finally gave Cedric and Cho the chance to introduce themselves.

"I've never shaken hands with a Muggle before," Cedric admitted, in awe.

"I like him already," Danny whispered to Harry. "He's got that same kind of cool attitude that we have."

"He'll fit right in," Harry agreed.

Meanwhile, Cho was speaking to the girls, feeling a little outside, having not seen as much of the Muggle culture.

"I've never been to a mall before," she admitted, feeling a little nervous.

"Do you like shopping?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah!" Cho replied, excitedly.

"Then you're going to love this!" Rachel reassured her.

The kids headed down into the lobby and out the automatic doors, where they waited by a bench for their ride to be brought out. They chatted some more before Rachel's grandparents pulled up in their car, followed by James in Rolls-Royce. Danny and Rachel would ride ahead with Rachel's grandparents, while the other kids would go in the Rolls-Royce.

Cedric and Cho, naturally, were amazed, having only seen cars belonging to the Ministry of Magic.

"Amazing!" Cedric gasped. "I've never seen a car that big!"

"Luxurious and spacious," Cho admired as she opened the limo door.

The kids rode to the limo, chatting excitedly over what they were going to do there, and naturally, giving Cedric and Cho an idea of what to expect.

As soon as they got there, Harry and Hermione caught up with Danny and Rachel and pulled Cedric and Cho to the Disney Store, with the Weasleys following close behind. When they got there, the Weasleys, Cedric, and Cho were too stunned to speak. For the Weasleys, it was like all the excitement of the Disney Parks they'd been to the previous summer combined into one store. For Cedric and Cho, it was like entering a whole new world, to quote one of Disney's songs.

Hermione and Rachel dragged Ginny and Cho into the store towards the _Beauty and the Beast_ section while Sarah and the boys followed kind of casually. Fred and George went off to look for _Jungle Book_ items, Ron went off in search of _Peter Pan_ things, Charlie dragged a seemingly uninterested Percy through the store to try and find memorabilia of their own choosing, while Danny and Bill raced off to find the _Aladdin_ knick-knacks.

Harry went over to look at the _Lion King_ stuff, with Cedric glancing around, not knowing which Disney film to choose from. He picked up a box of _Lion King_ collectible figures made by Mattel, containing the young Simba (by himself and with Mufasa), the young Nala, the Adult Simba (by himself and cuddling up to the Adult Nala), Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki holding the baby Simba, Sarahi, and Scar. Also, he picked up a _Lion King_ watch with the Adult Simba on Pride Rock engraved on it, the official _Lion King_ comic adaptation, and some packs of the _Lion King_ Series II trading cards.

He also noticed that Cedric was just glancing around, having not found a favorite Disney film yet. He headed over to the candy-store type bins, where little plastic figures of a Disney characters could be found and went through them with Cedric.

"Oh, they're all so nice, I don't know which ones to…" but before he could finish what he was saying, he picked up a little figure of Robin Hood posing with his bow.

"Wait, who is this?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh, that's Robin Hood," Harry replied.

"Wow," Cedric gasped. "Have they got anymore of these guys?"

Harry went around gathering more figures for Cedric, of Little John with the dungeon keys, Maid Marian, Prince John, Sir Hiss, the Sheriff of Nottingham, and Friar Tuck.

"Brilliant!" Cedric gasped. "It's like I've got the whole army!"

Harry made note to give Cedric the chance to see _Robin Hood_ sometime once they got back to Britain.

Hermione and Rachel, meanwhile, were scouring the _Beauty and the Beast_ section. Hermione picked out a Belle rose choker, a _Beauty and the Beast_ charm bracelet with charms of Belle, the Beast, and Mrs. Potts, some packs of Beauty and the Beast trading cards, and some issues of Disney and Marvel's _Beauty and the Beast_ comics, along with the official comic adaptation of the film. Rachel picked up a 300 piece _Beauty and the Beast_ poster puzzle, a 1995 _Beauty and the Beast_ calendar, a _Beauty and the Beast_ picture frame of Belle reading while the Beast watched, and some buttons for the Broadway production of _Beauty and the Beast_. She'd been excited for that since it opened earlier that year, and her grandparents had gotten tickets for a performance in the coming summer.

However, they both saw Cho wandering around, wondering what to buy, as she did not have a favorite Disney film yet. Their resolution; buy her some Princess Jasmine items. They assumed that this would be their heroine that Cho would like the most, being the only member in their group that was from some other ethnicity. For the most part, Cho was interested in the Mattel Jasmine doll they'd picked out for her, along with the porcelain figure of Princess Jasmine, the Princess Jasmine buttons, and the little plastic figures of Princess Jasmine in her purple dress. It wasn't what she expected automatically, but she smiled at the other girls for at least being considerate.

At the same time, Ginny and Sarah were combing through the _Little Mermaid_ section. Each of them took a Prince Eric doll to go with the Ariel dolls they bought at the _Walt Disney's World On Ice_ show, while Ginny took a stuffed Sebastian to go with the Flounder she got at Disney World, and Sarah took a stuffed Spot orca from the _Little Mermaid_ animated series.

Rachel also approached them and pulled some packages out of her pocket. She handed four to Sarah and another four to Ginny. In these packages were the four _Little Mermaid_ toys put out by McDonald's in '89, of Ariel, Prince Eric with Sebastian, Ursula, and Flounder.

"I already got the whole set back when McDonald's gave them out, and one of my neighbors here gave me a whole box of them," she explained. "I already gave Hermione a set of the _Beauty and the Beast_ ones."

Naturally, Ginny and Sarah got excited, as if this scene didn't remind you of anything.

"And there's more," she added, pulling out some more packages.

This time, she gave them the set of four toys from the _Little Mermaid_ animated series put out by Burger King in '93, of Ariel with a sea turtle, Sebastian, Flounder, and Urchin the Merboy with a seahorse.

"When Burger King gave these out, my neighbor gave me a whole box of these, too," she added.

While the two redheaded girls jumped and squealed in excitement, Hermione noticed and put her hands on her hips in mock disgust.

"What an image," she teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny retorted, smiling.

Danny noticed this and it gave him an idea. He went over to Fred and George, who were looking around for _Jungle Book_ items. Fred picked up a stuffed Bagheera, while George picked up a stuffed Shere Khan, and they also picked up some _Jungle Book_ pencils with pencil toppers of Baloo, King Louie, and Kaa, along with some figures of Baloo and Mowgli, King Louie, Shere Khan, Kaa, and the Baby Elephant, all made by Applause.

Danny took some packages out of his pocket and handed them to Fred and George. Inside was the set of four _Jungle Book_ wind-up toys put out by McDonald's back in 1990, of Baloo, King Louie, Shere Khan, and Kaa, along with the two Under 3 toys of Mowgli and the Baby Elephant.

"McDonald's used to give these away, and I got a whole box from one of our neighbors here," he explained. "I noticed Rachel doing this for Hermione, and Ginny and Sarah, so I figured I'd do the same for you."

Touched by his gesture, Fred and George fell to their knees and started kissing Danny's feet before getting back up and wrapping him in a hug… before getting stares from the other kids, resulting in them just patting him on the back.

"I just hope Bill doesn't do that when he sees what I've got for him," Danny muttered.

Bill had taken some packs of _Aladdin_ trading cards, a porcelain figure of _Aladdin_ on the Magic Carpet, and an _Aladdin_ mug with all the characters on it, and an _Aladdin_ watch with a gold cover with the Genie on it. Danny came by and took a package of _Aladdin_ stickers, some _Aladdin_ buttons, a 300 piece _Aladdin_ poster puzzle, and some of Mattel's action figures from the _Aladdin_ animated series, including Aladdin dressed in purple and Jasmine dressed in red. Each of them came with a villain from the series, along with a pet, and some other accessories.

Afterwards, Danny pulled some more packages out of his pocket. Inside were the four _Aladdin_ toys released by Burger King, back in 1992, of Aladdin with the Magic Carpet, Jasmine with Rajah, the Genie in the Lamp, Jafar with Iago, and Abu.

"Burger King gave some of these away too, and our neighbor gave me a box of these, too," he added.

Bill just smiled and looked at the toys with interest.

"Wow, thanks," he replied.

Charlie, meanwhile, was dragging Percy through the store, looking for something to buy, when they came upon the Plush Mountain at the back, where one stuffed character caught Charlie's eye; it was a smiling green dragon with pink hair and pink spikes going down its back. He called Danny over to try and get initiated.

"Yeah, who is this?" he asked, holding up the stuffed dragon.

"That's Elliot, from _Pete's Dragon_ ," Danny answered.

"A Disney film about a dragon?" Charlie asked, excitedly. "Tell more!"

While Danny filled Charlie in on the scoop, Percy just looked around, disinterested, until Fred and George had a rather cunning idea. They went over and whispered it to Danny and Charlie, who eagerly agreed. While Percy wasn't watching, they plucked up a stuffed Donald Duck, bought it, shrank the bag they kept it in, and sneaked it into Percy's pocket.

Ron picked up some little plastic figures of Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, Smee, and the Crocodile, and brought them over to the cash register to pay for them, thinking of the enchantments he'd place on them to make them move around.

By then, it was time to pay and leave the store. As Harry got in line to pay, he noticed a base of finely detailed sandcast sculptures of Simba and his family, along with a men's _Lion King_ jacket with Simba and Scar on it. He would have bought them, if they hadn't been so expensive, but it kept Danny smiling for reasons I think you can figure out. As they walked out, carrying all their loot, Rachel suggested they all go to Häagen-Dazs for ice cream, followed by Hermione's suggestion to go ice skating at the nearby indoor rink.

At Häagen-Dazs, the kids had the usual fill; Harry had strawberry with chocolate sauce and chopped nuts, Hermione had vanilla with chocolate sprinkles, Danny had vanilla with rainbow sprinkles (he prefers his ice cream plain and simple), Rachel had vanilla with chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles, Ron had chocolate with cherry sauce and chocolate sprinkles, Ginny had pistachio with cherry sauce and rainbow sprinkles, Fred and George had white chocolate raspberry truffle with rainbow sprinkles, Charlie had rocky road with cherry sauce and chopped nuts, Bill had mango with sliced bananas, Sarah had vanilla chocolate chip with cookie crumbs, while Percy just ate vanilla with no toppings whatsoever.

Sarah, naturally, found an excuse to start poking him again.

Ron wanted to get Hermione's or Ginny's attention, so he tried sampling their ice cream, but if you've read my other stories, you can expect the girls to growl at him to stay away so they can hog their ice creams all to themselves.

I never miss a trick, you know.

Anyway, Cedric and Cho were busy enjoying their ice cream; Cedric had banana peanut butter chip with cookie crumbs while Cho had green tea without any toppings. Yes, I've found that Häagen-Dazs actually does make a green tea flavor. Cedric was amazed with this new flavor, while Cho was amazed that anyone would even make green tea a flavor in general.

"Wow!" Cedric exclaimed "I didn't even know that Muggle ice cream tasted so good!"

"This is nothing," Danny dismissed. "Wait till you try the ice cream at Jaxson's."

"What's Jaxson's?" Cho asked.

"It's this really fun restaurant and ice cream parlour up in Dania Beach," Rachel explained. "We'll go there sometime within the next few days and you'll see."

After finishing, the kids headed down a nearby escalator to get to the skating rink on the lower floor.

"Wow," Cedric muttered. "And I thought only the staircases at Hogwarts could move."

It got especially interesting when they got to the bottom, and found that there were two escalators, one that went up, the other that went down. The other kids spent a good minute and a half staring, until Harry, Hermione, Danny, and Rachel came to pull them away.

Each of the kids rented a pair of skates and immediately took to the ice. All the couples skated together, that being Harry and Hermione, Danny and Rachel, and Cedric and Cho, while the other kids had their own ways of skating. Ron was trying to skate on his own, until Fred and George came by and linked arms with him, like something out of _The Wizard of Oz_.

As the three of them went off together, with Ron trying to contain his embarrassment, Bill and Charlie came by to link arms with Ginny and Sarah. But before they went off, the noticed Percy standing at the edge of the rink by himself, not moving at all. Sarah gave a sneaky grin to Ginny, who passed it off to Charlie who passed it off to Bill, and the four of them carried out a plan that was both embarrassing and hysterical; they surrounded Percy where he was standing and each of the girls took one of his arms and linked theirs around it. Now the five of them were doing Ron, Fred, and George's thing, with Percy in the middle keeping his usual deadpanned face.

Now Ron was the one laughing.

Anyways, once they were done skating, they headed over to the nearby AMC Cinema, where there were four movies playing that seemed to catch their interest; _Angels in the Outfield, The Swan Princess, Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book_ , and a re-release of _The Lion King_.

They immediately decided against _The Swan Princess_ , as this was a movie that was trying to be Disney, but still wasn't. It was what I like to call "Diet Disney". That only left those other three choices. Fred and George, naturally, wanted to see _Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book_ , while some of the other kids thought _Angels in the Outfield_ might be fascinating, despite their lack of familiarity with baseball, and do I even need to talk about someone's reaction to the last choice?

"We have to see _Lion King_ again!" Harry insisted. "I've seen it three times already and I'm not stopping now!"

If you recall, Harry saw _Lion King_ on the big screen for the first time when he went to visit Danny and Rachel at their house the previous summer. The second time was when they were at the Village Marketplace at Disney World, and the third was one point s few months prior when Harry's parents took him out of school to see it again. I haven't mentioned those parts yet, as the idea came to me as I was writing this chapter. But personally, I think you can make the situation more funny if you can go all-out with it.

"Well, obviously we've got time," Danny suggested. "I mean, it's still afternoon, so let's see all three!"

The others all agreed to this, and after buying their tickets, went over to the concession stand, where they were offering popcorn in different Lion King buckets. Each of the kids got a different one and promised they'd give theirs to Harry for his collection after the movies. Apparently, they offered free refills, too.

Anyways, they went to see _Angels_ first, which (for the uninitiated) was about a kid who could see angels and prayed for them to help the California Angels baseball team win the pennant. It was good and fun, at least for Danny and Rachel. They ended up spending the whole movie trying to explain baseball to the other kids, and were glad they didn't get thrown out of the theater.

After _Angels_ wrapped up, they went to get their free refills, and headed over to see _Jungle Book_. This, I think most people could argue, was the real live action _Jungle Book_ film, as it used live actors and live animals in real sets and in real locations. The story had little to do with the original animated film, but it was still fun to watch.

I don't even need to say a thing about their reactions to _Lion King_ , except that Cedric and Cho enjoyed it, being the only ones there who had not seen the film yet, and before it started was a preview of Disney's next animated feature, _Pocahontas_ , which would be released in the coming summer. To Harry, it looked like it had nothing on _Lion King_ , but Cho seemed to be looking forward to it.

After the films were over, Danny and Rachel presented some of their friends with one more Disney-related gift; Coke glasses with the movie posters on them.

"Burger King's been giving these out right about now…" Danny explained.

"…and our neighbor's saved a whole box for us!" Rachel added.

They gave Harry a _Lion King_ glass, Hermione a _Beauty and the Beast_ glass, Ron a _Peter Pan_ glass, Fred and George a _Jungle Book_ glass, Bill an _Aladdin_ glass, and Ginny and Sarah were each given a rare _Little Mermaid_ glass.

"These were given out last year, so we saved them for you," Rachel explained.

Ginny and Sarah were happy with these gifts, as were the other kids, and this seemed like the perfect way to cap off the holidays. They still had a few more days here, but after all they did that day, it seemed like nothing could get better than the way it already was.

…I did mention before that trouble was brewing at the same time, but that was yet to come.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

The rest of the week seemed to go by rather smoothly. Everyone from Hogwarts that was staying at the Sheraton because of the ball had gone back to Britain, with the exception of Cedric, Cho, and the rest of the Digwood Five, along with Jim Macey, his family, his girlfriend, Larissa, and Kent Kennedy and his wife, Marcia.

During the week, the kids spent most of their time either on the beach or by the pool. Hermione and Rachel would usually be on a lounge chair flipping through one of their _Beauty and the Beast_ books, while Harry and Danny would be over one some other lounge chairs playing their _Lion King_ and _Aladdin_ handheld games, made by Tiger Electronics.

Speaking of which, one day, they were rather occupied by these games, until Ron pulled them out of their chairs and begged them to explain the rules of volleyball. He was already on one side of the net with Fred, George, and Ginny, and Cedric, Cho, and the rest of the Digwood Five were on the other side. Harry and Danny helped to explain the rules of both volleyball and Newcomb, while at the same time, hoping to get through it without any unnecessary questions or interruptions.

Well, it really wasn't that bad.

The kids spent the rest of the afternoon playing volleyball and Newcomb, before going back up to their apartment and hotel rooms to get ready for dinner at Jaxson's. Harry and Hermione had come here already with Danny and Rachel the year before, so the other kids had no idea what to expect out of this. Jim, along with the rest of the Macey's, Larissa Sands, and Kent Kennedy and Marcia also accompanied them.

I haven't told you enough about them, so now I will.

Jim and the rest of the Macey Family, like I've said before, were part of the Macey Family of Magical Entertainers and Entrepreneurs. Jim's mother, Sally (maiden name, Dukes), was a Muggle born witch with blonde hair in a low bun and brown eyes. She moved to America in 1977 after graduating from Hogwarts to escape the prejudice, hustle, and bustle of Magical Britain that had existed before I started interfering. She settled in New York City, where she met Jim's father, Jim Sr. He was helping his brother, Art, run the family business out of their office hidden near the then-decaying Times Square.

Both Jim's father and uncle bore incredible physics similarities to their nephew, expect older looking, with different eye colours, and their hair worn in different styles.

They were producing comics using their own characters, including their signature Eddie and Edie Elf, as well as adaptations of stories like _The Tales of Beadle the Bard_ , and other magical children's stories, including some more obscure ones. These, of course, have been tamed considerably for the family market. And I emphasize the word family, as in appealing to both children and adults.

Anyway, these comics were later adapted to the stage in revue format and played in run-down theatres, while the songs from these revue shows were released on phonograph records.

Soon enough, around the time that Jim was born, Art had the idea to try to bring cinema to the magical world. As a result, the family moved to Los Angeles, and Art set up headquarters in Burbank. He'd still return to New York ever so often to see how the theater business was cracking, and even started acquiring his own aeroplanes to make traveling easier for him and the rest of the family.

He began by making short cartoons featuring Eddy and Edie Elf and all their friends and has been doing so ever since, with a few experimental shorts done, ever so often. He had not cracked into the feature film business yet and wanted to wait for the right time. Now that he'd met Harry, it seemed like now was his chance.

Jim's girlfriend, Larissa Sands, was a muggle-born witch with curly black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a face that would put Catherine Zeta-Jones to shame. Her parents were killed by Death Eaters when she was a baby, before I started interfering. She spent most of her life in her aunt's orphanage, until recently, when Jim allowed her to move in with his family. Now that she lives in a Hollywood film studio, she aspires to be an actress. I say she'll get her chance by the time Art Macey cracks the feature film market.

Kent Kennedy's wife, Marcia, had blonde hair that went to her shoulders and hazel eyes. If Kent couldn't attend a performance of his Sunday Night show, she'd host it for him, but aside from that, her duties were that of co-producer, for both the show and Kay-Bee Records. Her interests were mostly in the financial side of things, and left the entertainment-related duties to Kent.

Anyways, on the way to Jaxson's, both Kent and Marcia were talking to Harry about their plans for the Seekers.

"In the next few weeks, we'll have your first record out in American stores," he explained. "We'll play your first hit single on the radio, and the sales will start soaring."

Harry nodded, trying not to look ridiculously eager.

"In February, we'll bring you to New York to be on Sunday Nights," he added. "From there, we'll start discussing plans for merchandise, the US Fan Clubs, and big summer tour."

Harry looked back at his parents, his bandmates, Hermione, and then back at Kent and simply smiled.

"Okay," he agreed, dumbly.

He shook Kent's hand, and soon enough, the cars pulled up to the restaurant. The Weasleys, the Digwood Five, Cho, and Larissa all stared up in excitement, as this was unlike any restaurant they'd ever seen back in Britain. Jim, the rest of the Maceys, Kent, and Marcia knew this was to be expected. They all had places down here, and sometimes Kent did broadcasts of Sunday Nights here. This will come into play when the Seekers appear on the show.

Anyways, everyone chatted over a dinner of sandwiches and hamburgers, and Harry, Hermione, Jim, and whoever else was knowledgeable, helped to answer Mr. Weasley's questions about all the antique Muggle artefacts hanging on the wall. There was everything from license plates to car parts. But these were things that Mr. Weasley had no trouble identifying.

Ron was so busy gorging himself on the popcorn they left at the table in between servings, everyone wasn't sure who was going to lose their appetite; them or him?

"Honestly Ron," Hermione complained. "You've eaten practically four pounds of popcorn already! How can you even think of having room for ice cream?"

"I've got a salty taste in my mouth," Ron explained, with his mouth full. "Now I can be in the perfect mood for ice cream."

Even Hermione could hardly argue with that as their ice cream was served.

Harry, Hermione, Danny, Rachel, Ron, Ginny, Sarah, and Charlie all had the usual fill (what they ate at Häagen-Dasz) but Bill, Fred, George, Cedric, and Cho had to go with other choices, as Jaxson's did not quite have all the same flavors. Bill had Piña Colada, Fred and George had Bubblegum. Cedric had Crunchy Peanut Butter, and Cho had Cherry Vanilla.

The rest of the Digwood Five had their own tastes in ice cream, as well. Wood had Black Cherry, while Shane had Butter Pecan, Tom had Cappuccino, and Steven had Oreo Cookie.

But everyone had whipped cream on their ice cream.

"You can never properly enjoy ice cream without it." Rachel insisted.

When everyone finished, the Weasley kids ended up scouring the little shop the restaurant had also, selling various little stuffed toys and old-fashioned sweets.

"Hey Georgie," Fred whispered. "D'ya reckon Zonko's got anything on this?"

"I don't know, Freddie," George grinned, "But it's definitely got something on us."

The twins and Ron were practically racing each other to see who could collect more sweets, while Ginny just took her sweet, sweet time browsing around the store. This didn't get her attention until Hermione tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Look at them," Hermione directed. "It's like they've forgotten they just had ice cream."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed after finally noticing them. "We shouldn't nitpick, though. It's how the Weasley boys are, and you know how we are without ice creams."

Hermione's expression, naturally turned from disgust to shock.

"What?" Ginny asked. "You don't think I'm right?"

"No!" Hermione reacted as she snapped out her trance. "I just can't believe I didn't think of it that way."

"Of course you didn't," Ginny teased.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione retorted.

Back at the table, meanwhile, Harry and Kent were finalizing the initial plans they had to launch the Seekers in the United States; The'd play their first hit single on nationwide wizarding radio the next day and choose a lucky listener to announce the song. Beginning February 12, they'd appear on _Sunday Nights_ for three weeks in a row and begin the rest of their plans from there.

Are you ready to really put Umbridge's knickers in a twist, Harry?

"I can hardly wait!" Harry agreed, enthusiastically.

The rest of the Seekers came to pat him on the back when they heard that, and couldn't wait to see Umbridge turn pinker than her robes.

A few days later, it was time to get on the plane and head back to Britain to get ready for the Spring term at Hogwarts. The Digwood Five and Cho would be joining The Potters, Grangers, Seekers, and Weasleys, while the Maceys and Kennedys would be heading back home in their own private plane.

As Danny and Rachel came to say goodbye, the two of them smiled at each other, knowingly.

"What are you two smiling about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rachel dismissed, not willing to arouse suspicion any further.

Harry and Hermione said their last goodbyes before getting on the plane. Hermione sat next to him and dove into one of her _Beauty and the Beast_ comic books, while Harry just stared out the window.

He was thinking about that one girl who ran off crying after seeing him and Hermione make out for the first time. He hoped that Susan wasn't crushed to pieces, but at the same time, he knew she'd still be rather cold when she saw him again. She seemed nice enough when he met her, but at the same time, he knew that she had yet to realize that her failed fairytale romance was in no way because of him… or had she realized it by now?


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

It was the beginning of January, and everyone was on their way back to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all gathered in their compartment, kind of casually, until Fred, George, and Ginny caught up and joined them.

The four boys begun discussing their plans for the next couple of weeks until early February, when they were scheduled to appear on _Sunday Nights with Kent Kennedy_. Until then, they'd be making preparations for recording their next album.

Their first album had already been released in the U.S. after their first hit single was played, and according to Jim, demand was even higher there. He received word that every Wizarding record store in America was sold out of Seeker records and it ended up taking three weeks to keep up with the demand.

It seemed to Harry like the month would fly by quickly, if Umbridge would leave them alone.

As they kept talking, they saw a familiar face pass by. Susan Pevensie stood, grounded, at their compartment door, staring at Harry, unsure of whether or not to be angry or sad. Peter grabbed her by the arm and led her away, but Harry just sat there, feeling a little guilty, very much like someone else did in the other timeline in times of heartbreak.

Little did Harry suspect that a familiar red headed girl was watching this whole scene and saw her chance to strike again. Sarah burst into their compartment and grinned her evil little grin at her brother.

"Oh look, big brother, your other girlfriend misses you," she taunted.

"Sarah, get out," Harry demanded.

"Why don't you just run out there and give her a snog, like she wants you to," Sarah kept teasing.

"Maybe he would if you stepped out and gave him a break," Fred advised.

"Never!" Sarah insisted.

"Not even for Fred?" He teased.

"Anything for you, Freddie!" Sarah cried, bolting out the compartment door.

Anyways, Harry had Hedwig perched on his shoulder and Haidar curled up in his lap, having grown a little more, and Hermione had Jasper, Crookshanks, and Sheena in the same position, with the latter two fighting over who was taking up more space on Hermione's lap. This little cat-fight ended when Haidar and Sheena curled up together for a cuddle of their own.

As soon as the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station, Harry got off the train, expecting Umbridge to start stalking him any minute. As soon as they got back to Hogwarts and sat down for the start-of-term feast, Harry started glancing around, looking for her.

Ron, meanwhile, was doing his usual stuffing of the face when he glanced over at Hermione, whose face was looking down at her lap, which was unusual for her at the dinner table. He got up to get a better look.

"Hermione are you al…" but before he could finish, he noticed where her attention was fixated.

"Are you reading comics?" He asked.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, holding up one of her _Beauty and the Beast_ comics from Disney and Marvel. She also noticed Susan peering up at her from one of her _Cinderella_ comics.

Hermione's oddities, though, were nothing compared to Harry's. He was busy staring up at the teachers' table, expecting Umbridge to be glaring daggers back at him. But much to his surprise, she wasn't there. If that wasn't strange enough, he could have sworn he saw some catlike eyes glinting in the dark, or something sticking out from the Great Hall doors that looked like a long pink tail.

"Harry?" Hermione called.

"Harry!" she called again.

Harry snapped out of his observations.

"Huh?" He stammered. "What?"

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked. "What are you looking at?"

"Those," he answered, directing her attention to the glinting, catlike eyes.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know?" Harry answered. "But I reckon it's got something to do with Umbridge."

And he wasn't wrong. A few weeks had passed and the Seekers were getting ready to go record their next album. Harry looked around, and there wasn't an Umbridge in sight. All that was in sight were more of those catlike eyes glinting in the dark spaces.

"They're everywhere!" He whispered.

"What?" Ron asked, barely hearing him.

"Nothing!" Harry dismissed.

As soon as the album was recorded, Harry gave a copy to Jim, who was to send it to Kent Kennedy at Kay-Bee Records and release it simultaneously in America. Cedric was also there to present a copy of the Digwood Five's latest album for production in America. Now it was Cedric's turn to get a glimpse of those creepy little eyes, peering out of the dark.

Jim was about to say, "What are you looking at?"

But before he could, he noticed some more of those eyes lurking out of the dark before quickly disappearing.

"Did you see that?" Cedric asked.

"I sure did!" Jim answered. "What's going on here?"

"Umbridge," Harry answered.

"Umbridge?" Cedric asked. "What do you mean Umbridge, Harry? Umbridge hasn't shown herself since last term?"

"She's up to something," Harry explained. "I can feel it."

"Maybe she'll strike when we go to New York to be on _Sunday Nights_ ," Jim thought.

"Good thinking," Harry complimented. "She'll do anything to try and stop us from "spreading our silly music with the rest of the world'."

"She might even do the same for us," Cedric added. "After all, we're scheduled to be on the show for two weeks after your three weeks."

But fate seemed to argue otherwise. By the late night and early morning hours of February 8, 1995, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were packed up and headed off to Heathrow Airport to fly to New York to be on _Sunday Nights with Kent Kennedy_ , along with Hermione, Ginny, and Sarah.

Jim would also accompany them, along with his sister, Samantha, who was a first year student. She'd be followed by her sisters, Ruth, who'd start next year, and Abby, who'd start the year after. All three of them were as blonde as their mother and spent most of their time either gossiping, or squandering away the Macey Family fortune. Much to Jim's misfortune, they'd be accompanying the group on their three-week stay in America.

But Jim's problems were the least of Harry's concerns. It was the early morning and it was darker than it was when he usually walked down the corridors. And much to his surprise, there were more of those now-terrifying eyes than he had ever seen.

"They're everywhere!" He gasped, until Hermione grabbed him by arm and dragged him out of the school.

"Calm down," Hermione soothed. "She probably won't follow us to America. When we get on the plane, you can go back to sleep."

Hermione was right about both of those things. Umbridge wouldn't follow Harry to New York, for her plans weren't ready to go into motion yet. Also, Harry was able to get a few more hours of sleep and when he woke up, as they were about halfway towards their destination, he forgot all about his whole Umbridge anxiety.

"I guess I just needed to get away from those seedy eyes for awhile," Harry muttered. "I'm Cedric gets how I feel by now, though."

He took his mind off the situation when he put Lucky Lennon on his head, wrapped his scarf around his neck, and sat tightly, waiting for the plane to land at JFK International Airport, and to face the crowd, as the screams of a horde of hundreds of young witches and wizards on the tarmac got louder and louder.

When they finally touched the ground, the boys grabbed their bags and stepped out of the plane, waving at all their American fans, overwhelmed at the massive welcome. There were hundreds of more witches and wizards than all the students at Hogwarts put together and they looked like they could trample the whole British Ministry of Magic.

Also, it made sense that the sound of their screams could be heard from hundreds of feet in the air.

The boys got into the Rolls-Royce, which was waiting for them out on the tarmac, along with Jim and the girls. With the hundreds of fans chasing them and the aurors trying to hold them off, they were driven to another part of the airport for a brief press conference with a whole swarm of reporters and a whole mass of laughter.

"Ron, do you date much?" asked a female reporter.

"What are you doing later?" Ron joked, shyly.

"George, what about that movement from the pure-bloods in Britain to stamp out The Seekers?" asked a male reporter.

"We've got our own movement to stamp out the pure-bloods," George answered, jokingly.

"Yeah," Fred joined in. "We call it the 'Ministry of Magic are Morons' group!"

"Harry," asked a male reporter. "Do you have any messages for American youths?"

"Yeah, buy More Seeker albums!" Harry answered, teasingly.

"Do you have any advice for American teenagers?"

"Yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist!"

"Do you think people will remember the Seekers?"

"They'll never be able to forget us!" Harry finished.

Harry wasn't even kidding when he made that joke.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

After the brief, but humorous press conference, the boys were driven to the Plaza Hotel on the edge of New York's Central Park. This was the exact same hotel that the Beatles stayed in on their first visit to the United States. And also, just like the Beatles, there was a mass of teenage witches and wizards (well, mostly witches), barraging the Rolls-Royce, trying to get a glimpse of their plaid-clad musical heroes and avoid the aurors trying to hold them off.

Did I mention that they were also staying on the same floor as the Beatles? The twelfth floor, to be exact.

Anyways, it was still early, and their appearance on the show wasn't until Sunday night, so the boys had four days to look around and sight-see, before spending Sunday rehearsing.

Accompanied by the girls, they headed to the American Museum of Natural History, where Harry spend most of his time in the Hall of African Mammals, before being dragged to see the other exhibits, including the Hall of Asian Mammals, the Hall of Biodiversity, the Hall of Ocean Life, and all the dinosaurs.

If you're curious, I think the names of all these sections pretty much explain themselves.

Afterwards, they headed to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, where they all spent most of their time in the Egyptian wing. I'm sure you could guess, a certain older brother would enjoy this section of the museum.

Central Park wasn't too far away, so they headed to the Central Park Zoo, spending that whole afternoon in the Tropcial Rainforest exhibit to escape the bitter cold. This was an indoor exhibit in which birds could fly freely and heaters and mist machines were running, to simulate a rainforest environment.

Harry, naturally, looked over at Sirius, snickering. Ron, Fred, and George looked over at him, curiously.

"Don't worry," Harry advised them. "Next week, when we're down in Miami, you'll understand."

They ended up eating dinner at the nearby Tavern on the Green restaurant, before Lily and Jane had an idea that was both embarrassing and adorable; they'd send Harry and Hermione on a horse and carriage for a "romantic" ride through the park. Naturally, Harry's embarrassment would have been saved slightly, if he hadn't noticed Sarah laughing with their mother.

Anyways, the next morning, Harry forgot his embarrassment, and the group headed over to spend half the day in Chinatown. I chose this particular place because I figured that Fred and George might get some ideas after noticing that they should fireworks on carts in this part of the city.

"Now this'll get Dolly Dearest's knickers in a twist, eh Harry?" Fred teased.

"Indeed," he agreed, shrugging it off.

They also had a well prepared lunch in Chinatown, which I won't go too much into detail about as a way to save some time over. But I will say that Harry expected Cedric to take Cho out to lunch here when the Digwood Five came to be on Sunday Nights the next month.

They spent the rest of the day over at Chelsea Piers, enjoying the bowling alley and video arcade before heading off to visit an even bigger attraction… literally. Harry found it easy enough to explain the rules of bowling to the Weasleys and thought it Dumbledore were there, he could convince the whole Wizarding World to take it up… or that some people reading this might crack up at the thought of Dumbledore in bowling shoes and a jersey.

When they got to the arcade, the Weasleys spent most of their time venting their frustration over the claw machine, having lost all of their tokens trying to win it. This was back when you still needed tokens to play arcade games, as opposed to our simple, high-tech modern day cards. It also didn't help that Hermione was able to win the claw machine in just one shot, but let's not talk too much about that.

After spending some time in the arcade, the group headed toward the docks to board a small ocean liner, which took them towards Liberty Island, home of that literally ginormous attraction I mentioned earlier; the needless to say, Statue of Liberty. When they reached the top to look out of the crown, the boys noticed that the torch's flames seemed to have some sort of fence around it. It was from this that they learned that people used to be allowed to climb up to the torch's flames as well.

"I wonder what it'd be like if we could do it," Harry muttered.

"Don't even think about it, Harry James Potter," Hermione warmed. "You know how I'm afraid of heights. It's even more extreme if we're not in an aeroplane."

Hermione was really just a little uneasy about having to climb that high, but she forgot all about her weariness the next day when they headed over to Times Square to see some shows. And guess which show Hermione desperately wanted to see?

Well they ended up not getting tickets to see _Beauty and the Beast_ , and I think you could guess why if you read the chapters before. They ended up seeing a 2:00 performance of Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Cats_ , which Hermione still loved, so much that she forgot all about her obsession over seeing Beauty and the Beast... no.

Well, later that night, they caught an 8:00 performance of _Les Miserables_. Hermione had already seen _Cats_ and _Les Mis_ back in the West End, but if she had to see any other show besides _Beauty and the Beast_ , then _Cats_ and _Les Mis_ would have been her choices. If you knew about her taste in pets and travel destinations, you could guess why.

Also keep in mind that this was back when all three of those shows were still on Broadway.

The next day, the group headed over to Madison Square Garden to see a Knicks game, and Harry did his best to try and explain the rules of basketball to them, having not played much of it in his younger days. But more importantly, they went to visit the Theater at the Garden and wondered what might be like to play there… until Jim came over and said,

"Oh no, you've got to think bigger than that! I mean how about Radio City Music Hall?"

I should have also mentioned that over the course of those three days, Jim and his family, along with Larissa (I forgot to mention her), were accompanying them and showing them around before they headed off to the Ed Sullivan Theater, going through a secret entrance in an alleyway, to the studios where _Sunday Nights with Kent Kennedy_ was broadcast.

The boys were groomed up for the show before going off to rehearse and meet with Kent Kennedy again. He seemed particularly excited tonight, as he'd never seen such excitement on his show before. It all came clear when he went onstage to make the introduction.

"And now, live from New York City," called the announcer. "Here he is, the star of our show; Kent Kennedy!"

The audience applauded politely as Kent came through the parted red curtains and stepped to the microphone on stage left.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "We've had many exciting guests on our show over the years, but tonight is the most popular of them all."

"These are four of the nicest youngsters that we've ever had on our stage. And tonight, you're going to be twice entertained by them. So, Ladies and Gentlemen… The Seekers!"

The audience, mostly containing young underage American witches, erupted with screaming and applause as the Seekers took center stage to play their fill. To say they almost couldn't hear themselves would be an understatement. In fact, anyone listening that night almost heard only screaming, until some of the studio's sound equipment drained the screaming from the broadcast.

Speaking of which, by the time the show was over, the boys received word that the broadcast was heard by more people than any other broadcast at the time. Also, as they were leaving, many of the girls in the audience noticed Hermione grabbing onto Harry's arm and made a dash to try and pull her away and latch on to Harry, Ron, or any of the other Seekers. They even suspected Ginny and Sarah of trying to hook up with any of the boys.

Fortunately, the Rolls-Royce was waiting for them outside and the kids all piled in and were driven back to the hotel immediately to get to sleep. In the morning, they'd take the plane down to Bal Harbour, where next week's show would be broadcast. They'd spend the week relaxing, rehearsing, making plans for their first tour, and even celebrate Valentine's Day… sort of.

Some of them, mostly Harry and Hermione, would be celebrating Valentine's Day. Others would send Seeker licensed and autographed Valentine cards to their loved ones back at Hogwarts. Fred and George would send one to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, respectively. Ron, naturally, was sending his to Lavender with a special greeting.

It read,

 _Dear Lav-Lav,_

 _In the event of my absence on this lovely Valentine's Day, I present to you yet another token for you to sleep with under your pillow._

 _Happy Valentine's Day._

 _Love,_

 _Won Won._

Lavender, naturally, squealed and hugged the card to her chest as many of the other girls were having the same kind of romantic moments with their boyfriends…

…Well, all except for one girl sitting next to her older brother at the Gryffindor table. Susan Pevensie was hunched over the table writing in her diary, but instead of filling the pages with impassioned speeches, she kept covering one of the pages with the words, _I HATE BOYS_.

Susan noticed Peter receiving a Valentine card from Ginny Weasley with lipstick on it. This was enough to make her get up from the table and storm out of the Great Hall. Peter noticed and ran after her to try and console her.

"Susan wait," he called. "Susan, what's wrong?"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong, Peter Pevensie," she growled.

"Susan…" Peter began.

"What am I saying? Of course you don't," She reconsidered. "You're too busy reading love letters from your little girlfriend!"

"Susan!" Peter shouted. "You're sounding like mum."

"Of course I am," she insisted. "After all, it seems I'm the only one who's acting reasonable right about now."

"Susan," Peter started.

"Don't you 'Susan' me, Peter Pevensie," Susan growled. "I'm in no mood to discuss this."

"Back to Gryffindor Tower, now!" She demanded as she grabbed Peter by the hand and dragged him through the castle like a two year old.

Peter, naturally, wasn't too pleased with the way his younger sister was treating him and thus, this helps set up both of the story arcs that their second trip to Narnia will help to resolve if you know how the story goes…

"Oh, shut up!" Susan demanded.

Little did the two of them know that at that very moment, there was a pair of catlike eyes glinting in the dark, watching their every move. The Pink Schmoopsie who owned those eyes went back to her mistress's lair and reported his sightings.

"It seems that Dear Harry's greatest fan is in a time of heartbreak." Umbridge muttered.

She went over to her desk drawer and pulled out a certain something you may recall from the other timeline.

Something she used for detentions.

Needless to guess, it was a blood quill; A red quill which painfully carved whatever you wrote into your skin.

Why bring it out now? You may ask.

"It seems I haven't done anything quite so outlandish yet, have I?" Umbridge smirked.

She gave the quill to the same Pink Schmoopsie and he went and planted it on Susan's bed in the girl's dormitory. When Susan got there, she noticed the quill and knew exactly what she wanted to do with it.

On every page in the diary, and even on the cover in giant red letters, she wrote over and over and over again,

 _I HATE BOYS!_

Soon enough, she noticed a pain throbbing in her hand. At first she thought maybe it was just the strain on her wrist from writing so hard… until she felt it getting stronger. She looked and she saw the words, _I HATE BOYS!_ Carved all over her hand and forearm in varying sizes and angles.

Naturally, she threw her arm up and screamed in pain as Umbridge watched gleefully from her communication mirror which she also planted in the dormitory.

"Now to spread the pain," she whispered.

She noticed in the Great Hall, many of the girls were writing Fan Valentines to the Seekers and she turned the rest of her blood quills different colors.

"A perfect disguise!" She exclaimed.

Soon enough, there were dozens of disguised blood quills raining from the ceiling. Almost immediately, there was a flood of schoolgirls rushing to pick up the quills, screaming like schoolgirls, totally unaware of the pain that was to befall them.

But just as soon as they began to write, they each noticed a throbbing pain in their forearms. When they looked, the mass of gleeful squeals turned into a mass of painful screams.

Umbridge watched the whole scene gleefully from her lair and started cackling madly, wondering what sort of evil, outlandish thing she could do against Harry Potter and the other Seekers next.

Oh Dolly Dearest, if only it were so easy to just deter our determination


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

Back in America, Harry and his family, along with the Grangers, the Weasleys, the Maceys, and the Kennedys were enjoying the second week of their month long stay in America. Now, they were back in Florida, where they'd do another live broadcast of _Sunday Nights_ the following Sunday from the ballroom of the Sheraton hotel.

Needless to say, this didn't go without another barrage of screaming girls, only his time, dressed in lighter clothing.

The Maceys and the Kennedys were staying over at the Sheraton, while the Potters, Grangers, and Weasleys were staying over at the Potters' place at the BalMoral. To Harry, it was especially exciting having his magically extended room crowded with all his friends.

You might be expecting Harry to say,

"I love magic…"

…because of that.

But no; as long as I'm around, he'll be saying,

"I love the narrator who shall remain nameless…"

…and don't you forget it.

Anyways, it was during this second week that they went over to the Parrot Jungle Park. Harry and Hermione had been here with Danny and Rachel the year before, so it was particularly exciting to the Weasleys. As they stared up in awe at the lush, beautiful scenery and colorful birds, James and Sirius ended up with birds all over their heads and shoulders. Now the Weasley boys knew what Harry was laughing about at the Central Park Zoo.

Do I even need to talk further about their reactions?

"No," Harry answered, trying to catch his breath.

Lovely.

The kids spent the rest of the week doing the usual things; you know, the stuff they did when they were down in Florida at Christmas, both last and the year before, except seeing three movies on the same day, going to Dolphins games, and going ice skating.

Unfortunately, when they visited the Disney Store, they didn't find as much stuff they wanted to buy as they did last time.

"You'll get your chance when we go to Disneyland this summer," Hermione promised.

I can hardly wait to write about that… and one other thing, but I'll get to that at the end of the chapter.

Anyways, the kids ended up spending the rest of the week by the pool or on the beach.

The adults were all over at the Sheraton poolside bar sipping drinks and enjoying some time to themselves. Also, James, Sirius, Art Macey, Jim Sr., and Kent Kennedy were having a rather important discussion; they were confirming the dates chosen for the Seekers' first tour.

"What do you suppose the kids are up to?" Lily asked James.

Well…

Fred and George saw some kids having Super Soaker or water pistol fights. Naturally this gave them an idea for a new type of prank product.

Harry was busy giving Hermione a piggyback ride around the edges of the pool. Jim was also in the pool, doing the same thing to Larissa. Ron was sitting by the edge of the pool, wishing Lavender was there so he could do the same for her.

Ginny and Sarah were standing on one of the cabana rooftop decks watching the whole scene. Sarah doubled over on her back, laughing hysterically, while Ginny just stood there, longingly wishing that Peter was there so he could give her a piggyback ride around the edges of the pool too.

Jim's sisters were watching from the rooftop deck also, looking for something to gossip about. It seemed safe to say that Jim "could hardly wait" for Ruth to join him and Samantha at Hogwarts next year and really spread the gossip around. Needless to say, the three sisters and Sarah hit it off immediately and couldn't wait until the other sisters came to Hogwarts, too.

Anyways, they finished off their little side trip to Florida with another dinner at Jaxson's before doing their next broadcast in the Sheraton ballroom and heading back to New York for the last of their three appearances on Sunday Nights.

I don't really feel the need to talk about their Florida appearance, except for the fact that they almost weren't headlining. Before them, it was famous witch singer Celestina Warbeck lined up for the gig... the Shirley Bassey of the Wizarding World, according to the author of the original timeline. But sadly Warbeck pulled out and the Seekers filled their void, thus resulting in three appearances instead of one.

I forgot to mention that the Weasley parents were there as well, I think you can imagine they wouldn't want to miss this. But the absence of Mrs. Warbeck seemed to raise the despondency of a certain Weasley matriarch.

She forgot all about her troubles when she saw her boys up onstage performing and attracting a large number of admirers in the process.

"And I thought she was Warbeck's biggest fan," Fred whispered to George.

Anyways, when they got back to New York, they ended up staying in the Plaza… again… and ended up dealing with another mass of screaming girls following the Rolls-Royce around from the airport.

Anyways, once they got there, they were surprised to find Danny and Rachel there waiting for them.

"Surprised?" Danny asked.

"We had Presidents' Day weekend off from homeschooling, so we thought we'd come and surprise you!" Rachel cheered.

Needless to say, she and Hermione started squealing and jumping up and down like little girls… again… as the group headed off to spend the week together and do some of the things they weren't able to do in New York a couple of weeks ago.

Some of these included the more enlightening spots, such as the Museum of Modern Art and the New York Public Library.

Needless to say, Hermione wanted to spend the whole day in there, until Harry had to go in and drag her out so they could get to where they were going next.

"Come on Harry," she begged. "Just one more book!"

"Hermione, we've got to get going," Harry insisted.

"Harry, you don't understand" Hermione begged "I just have to be here, this is the place of my dreams…"

But Hermione's dreams were interrupted by a visit to the one place in New York she'd never even dream of visiting; the Empire State Building.

They ended up taking three elevators up to the top so the whole group could get up there at the same time, and when they did, Harry had to pry Hermione's hands off her eyes tog eat her to look out over the city.

When they got to the bottom, Hermione looked as if looks could kill.

"That wasn't funny, Harry," she growled.

"Come on, I'll make it up to you," he offered. "How about a trip to the Disney Store?"

"You little sneak!" she giggled.

They ended up going to the giant Disney Store near Times Square… which was in a totally different location at that time, don't be fooled. It was even bigger than the one there now, so there were so many more choices for things to buy.

As they looked around, Hermione started feeling despondent again after seeing posters for the Broadway production of _Beauty and the Beast_ and hearing the original cast soundtrack recording playing over the speaker system.

Rachel simply smiled at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing?" Rachel shrugged, trying not to giggle.

As Harry looked around, he nearly saw a _Lion King_ display which said,

 _Coming to Video, March 3, 1995._

Danny sighed in relief, as he had a little surprise for Harry up his sleeve and was glad it wasn't ruined.

Anyways, soon enough the big night came and Danny and Rachel were allowed into the secret studio, no doubt thanks to me. This time, though, the screaming seemed even louder than it did two weeks ago. The two of them were covering their ears, trying to drain out the sound, which wasn't working in the slightest.

"I can't even hear myself think!" Danny shouted.

"What?" Rachel shouted back.

"Exactly!" Danny shouted affirmatively.

"What?" Rachel repeated.

Anyways, I toned down the screaming so they could hear the boys play and as soon as they were finished, Kent Kennedy took center stage for some final announcements before signing off.

"Thank You all for tuning in, once again. And those of you in the rest of the country will be very happy to know that the Seekers will embark on their first national and transatlantic tour this summer."

The screaming started doubling over again until Kent signaled them to quiet down so he could finish.

"Tickets go on sale, April 1st, so check your papers for further details and listen in again on Sunday night, March 26th. That's all the time we have this week, so Goodnight America, and keep the good times with you."

The boys awoke early the next morning as they got ready to head back to Britain to rehearse and get ready for their first tour; the Transatlantic Tour.

Harry, naturally, was very excited. But little did he realize that as soon as he got back, Danny would have a rather special surprise sent over to him from New York, with some of my own embellishments added.

Also, he'd find a rather disturbing surprise awaiting him too…


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

Harry and the rest of the group got up early on the morning of Monday, February 27th to fly back to Britain. During the flight, Harry and his band mates eagerly discussed their tour plans with James, Sirius, Jim, and Jim Sr.; Over the summer, they'd be touring both the United Kingdom and North America over the course of two months, playing three shows a day, in two or three cities a day, visiting a total of eighty destinations, and all while working no more than five days a week.

How is this possible?

You know what, don't ask that. I'm sure you can guess if I haven't already beaten you over the head with what I can do.

But best of all, the tour was kicking off right at Hogwarts, where it would be broadcast on live National Wizarding radio to boost Seekermania even higher.

They called it, the _Transatlantic Tour: From Hogwarts to Honolulu_.

Anyways, the plane landed back at Heathrow and the children were driven back to Hogwarts in the Rolls-Royce. As soon as they entered the school, though, a familiar friend came to them with an unexpected surprise; Cedric was running down the corridors to try and catch up with them, panting like mad.

"Harry!" He gasped. "Thank Merlin you're back! You've no idea what's happened while you were gone!"

He took all the kids to the infirmary and showed them all the girls with words carved into their skin form the blood quills. Harry was especially shocked to see Susan there… not so much because she was a victim of the blood quill incident (though that certainly was a legit factor), but mostly because of the sight of the words _I Hate Boys_ carved all over her hand and forearm.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"Blood quills," Cedric replied. "And I reckon I know who planted them."

Feeling guilty, Harry sat by Susan's bed for awhile until she awoke, but little did he suspect that there was someone watching the whole scene. Not one of the Pink Schmoopsies, but their mistress.

"Oh, isn't this precious," she cackled. "And I thought dear Ms. Pevensie was the victim of heartbreak."

She thought for a moment and got an idea. She opened another drawer, showing a well-stocked supply of Veritaserum, better known to you as the potion that forces one to tell the truth, and took out a bottle of it.

"She claims herself to be Potter's greatest fan," Umbridge grinned. "Therefore, she must know everything there is to know about him and his silly little group of hooligans."

She briefly inhaled a little of the Veritaserum before returning to her senses.

"Every time we barge in on Potter, he seems to be a step ahead… well, perhaps this can make Ms. Pevensie do the talking for us," she continued. "She can reveal to us every one of his little secrets; what he's up to now, what's going to do next, and what he plans to do in the future."

She raised the bottle in the air as she continued.

"Thus, she'll make it easier to take him down and then… revenge will be ours!" She cackled. Isn't that right, my little Schmoopsie-Oopsies?"

The Pink Schmoopsies all gathered around Umbridge and started climbing over her as she madly cackled over having a fool-proof way to destroy Harry Potter and the Seekers once and for all… or was it?

Later, in the dead of night, she went into the hospital wing where all the other students were sleeping peacefully… mostly because Madam Pomfrey, the matron, told them they could leave the next morning.

Susan Pevensie, though, was wide awake. She saw her diary laying on the table next to her bed. She reached for it, but decided she didn't really want to write anything, not just because of the pain that was in her forearm.

"Not willing to express the innermost feelings of your heart, my dear princess?" A sickeningly sweet voice whispered.

"Who is it?" Susan called. "Who's there?"

"A heartbroken, lovesick dear girl like yourself, " Umbridge replied as she stepped out of the darkness with an unnaturally sweet smile.

"But together, perhaps we can be more," she added, to quote a famous Disney villain.

"I'm listening," Susan answered, to continue a famous Disney scene.

"It's come to my attention that for the past seven months, you've had your eyes on a certain boy who walks the very corridors of this school," Umbridge continued.

"Perhaps him?" she asked as she unrolled a Seekers trademarked poster of Harry.

"Yes," Susan replied. "Except he had to ignore a Queen of Narnia like me for that goody-two shoes Hermione Granger."

"Ah, the mudblood," Umbridge realized.

"Well, yes." Susan replied, stiffening up from that word.

She'd never heard it before and she was one of the few people there that didn't know what it meant.

"I don't see why he'd ever go for a bucktooth, bushy haired little bint like her!" She complained. I think he of all people would go for a Queen of Narnia! He is, after all, a princess's fantasy… but no, he has to go for one of those bushy haired, buck-toothed bints that nobody likes!"

As she said that, her voice got louder and louder to the point of shouting, thus waking up all the other kids in the infirmary. When they saw it was nothing, they went back to sleep.

"You've quite the temper, my child," Umbridge fake soothed. "Perhaps a drink will cool your head down."

"Oh, thank you," Susan sighed as her head hit the pillow.

Susan didn't realize it, but she was becoming more like her brothers even after getting tired of dealing with them.

While Susan wasn't looking, Umbridge took a glass of water and filled it with Veritaserum, until it mixed with the water to a point where you could no longer see it. She handed the glass to Susan, who downed it in one gulp, and had little to no realization of what was about to come over her.

"Now," Umbridge started. "Do you want to win your Prince Harry's affections?"

"Yes," Susan answered in all earnestness.

"Well, then, desperate times call for desperate measures, do they not?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes," Susan replied, still earnestly.

"Well then," Umbridge continued. "The only way to get Prince Harry to go after you is to make him fall in love with you."

"You can't make someone who's already in love fall in love with you," Susan insisted. "Can you?"

Umbridge, naturally, pulled out something I had yet to talk about in this universe; a love potion.

If I write for comedic purposes, I had to add it, didn't I?

"Just slip it to dear Prince Harry and you've got a Prince of Narnia all to yourself," Umbridge explained, sounding saccharinely sweet.

"However, there is still one little catch," she added.

"What's that?" Susan asked.

"You must reveal to me what his next grand scheme is," Umbridge explained. "There's always an element of 'right place, right time', you know."

"Well," Susan explained. "All I know is that at the end of the year, he embarks on his first concert tour, and it begins right here at Hogwarts."

"Good enough, my dear," Umbridge smiled, offering her the love potion. "Use it well," she advised.

As Umbridge got up and left the infirmary, Susan placed an indestructible charm on the bottle of love potion and placed it under her pillow, eager to await the day when she slipped it to Harry and made him hers.

But Umbridge had other thoughts on the subject. As she walked back to her lair she only one thing she wanted to say, but she didn't say it until she reached the door to her lair, and was crowded by dozens and dozens of Pink Schmoopsies.

"Love hurts, doesn't it, my dears?"

Little did she realize that there was one little thing she was missing; within the next few weeks, Cedric and the rest of the Digwood Five would be on their way to America to perform on _Sunday Nights with Kent Kennedy_ , and thus, more of this "silly little music" would be spread around the Wizarding World.

Also, it didn't help that she was too caught up in the moment to hear me say that.

"What?" She called.

Nothing.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?" She demanded.

Well, Dolly Dearest, let's see how much Harry won't be able to suspect your grand scheme, for within the next few months, more and more updates will be coming in about the Seekers' popularity; in Britain, in America, and elsewhere, including some places where the Seekers will tour in the near future.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

A few weeks passed and it was time for the Digwood Five to Head to New York for their two appearances on _Sunday Nights with Kent Kennedy._ Harry headed over to the corridors, to wish the band good luck. Cho would be accompanying them, as she was Cedric's girlfriend. Jim was also there, as he'd be accompanying them and showing them around New York.

"You guys are going to love it there," he promised.

"Going to Florida at Christmas was brilliant enough already!" Cedric smiled, enthusiastically. "I mean I'd never been out of Britain before, I'd never been on an aeroplane before, I'd never stayed in a hotel before, I'd never even seen a limousine before! Those things are monsters!"

"Wait till you see what they've got in New York," Harry encouraged.

But neither he, nor Cedric, nor Jim, or any of the other members noticed some familiar eyes watching them.

Umbridge however, was watching from her lair. She noticed the way they were communicating, and naturally, she found another step in her plan. But she'd have to wait a couple of weeks, until the Digwood Five got back from New York.

"If I'm to succeed in capturing them, I must take them by surprise, must I not?" She queried.

Her potions drawer was still well-stocked with Veritaserum, especially seeing that she only used one bottle of it so far. Her luck also turned over the next couple of weeks as she watched the Seekers busy going through updates on their success.

For example, they heard that in parts of North America, many young witches were rioting record stores to be the first to collect the next Seekers album. Even just Canada alone could have easily become the Seekers' biggest market. They just kept getting reports from Canada about how masses of young witches have raided some type of store to be the first to get their hands on the latest Seekers product, whether it be toys, posters, or even food products.

Yeah, the Seekers have even launched a line of food products, called _Seeker Snacks_. It began with cookies and would soon expand to candies. There were three flavors; _Harry's Heavenly, Heart-Shaped Honey_ cookies, Ron's _Chewy, Chess-Shaped Chocolate_ cookies, and Fred and George's _Glazed Gargoyle Ginger Snap_ cookies. Wizarding sweetshops ran out of the products so quickly, it almost became like the craze for Wonka Bars.

As for the Seekers themselves, they ended up getting free boxes of the stuff day after day. After all, their faces were on the boxes.

"It's easier than having to go out and buy them," Harry agreed.

But Umbridge was watching that too, and she'd try and considerate those cookies if she could… or worse, stop all production on them.

"Oh, you think you have it easy now, Potter," Umbridge warned from her lair. "But just you wait."

"In just a few weeks, those so-called friends of yours will be brought into my submission, and you stupid little children will be brought down in the name of the Ministry of Magic!"

And just what sort of tricks did Umbridge have up her sleeve?

Well, after two weeks, the Digwood Five finally returned from New York and were glad to be back. Soon enough, they'd begin preparations for their first tour as well. They'd perform only one or two shows a day and visit fewer places, thus creating a less strenuous schedule.

The Seekers could end up taking their advice in the future for putting tour schedules together, but let's not divert ourselves, shall we?

One day, Wood, Cedric, Shane, Steven, and Tom were busy discussing their plans when all of a sudden, they heard a loud, thunderous crash and the whole room was engulfed in darkness. Almost immediately, the darkness faded, but the boys found themselves in Umbridge's lair, sitting in what appeared to be reclining chairs.

Out of a dark corner of the room, stepped Dolly Dearest herself, sprouting the most wicked grin anyone had ever seen.

"You!" Cedric gasped.

"Yes, dear Diggory," Umbridge smirked. "Me."

"I've heard that you've got some sort of plan to go out and spread that silly music of yours with the rest of the world, not unlike a certain Mr. Potter."

"You leave him alone, you," Cedric started, but before he could finish, Umbridge silenced him.

"Silencio!"

As soon as Cedric was silenced, she held him at wandpoint and explained her procedure.

"Now that I have your attention, I'll tell you what I'm prepared to do," she begun.

"I understand that three years ago, this whole matter resulted in the removal of the Ministry of Magic's most important figure, not to mention the destruction of an outstanding Wizarding family; Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic, and the Malfoys."

Naturally, the boys could not see what this had to do with the rest of the picture.

"Fortunately, I plan to do something about it," she continued.

"You see, I realize that what you and Potter plan to do will bring in a fair amount of money for you boys… something that the Malfoy family lost a great deal of that night."

Unsurprisingly, the boys still weren't getting it.

"With my assistance, we can crash your little caper and run away with your fortune, thus returning Cornelius Fudge to power, and allowing the Malfoys to sit pretty in our community once again!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how that works," Wood reminded her, until Umbridge silenced him too.

"And you will reveal to me all of Potter's secrets," she finished.

"Potter's secrets?" Wood queried.

"Yes," Umbridge smiled. "You don't think I wouldn't go after the one that ruined Cornelius Fudge, would you?"

While the five pondered how she was making any sense, Umbridge opened her Veritaserum drawer and took out a bottle.

"Perhaps we can let this do the talking for us," she suggested.

The boys tried to resist, but Umbridge had a look on her face that indicated she knew what she was doing.

"I expected this would happen," she muttered.

With a snap of her fingers, the boys became restrained to their chairs and their mouths were forced open. Umbridge poured one fifth of the bottle into each boy's mouth and gave each one of them a single command;

"Reveal all the secrets you know about Potter's tour plans and all plans he has in the future."

She walked up and down the row of chairs, looking at each boy, waiting for a response, but they all gave her the same one;

"I don't know. We may be friends with Harry, but even we can't be trusted with every one of his secrets."

Umbridge gave them all a quizzical look.

"Perhaps I'm not trying hard enough," she suggested.

Suddenly, a table with parchment appeared in front of them with blood quills appeared in front of them.

"You will write these words over and over again, until you've completely filled the page," she instructed.

She held a card which read, _I Must Not Tell Lies_.

The backs of the chairs lunged upward, forcing the boys to sit up straight. The restraints on the chairs came to life, grabbing hold of each boy's hand and forcing him to write the lines, resulting in them coming close to cutting through their own hands.

"Now then, let's try this again," Umbridge commanded.

She repeated the process with Veritaserum, but ended up getting the same response, thus forcing the boys to write the lines with blood quills again. After getting no response, she tried it again. She ended up going through both processes over and over to the point where she was all out of Veritaserum. While she was going through the process of ordering more, this gave the boys plenty of time to summon their strength, break free from the chairs, and escape Umbridge's lair.

As soon as the boys were out, they started feeling faint, no doubt from the overdosage of Veritaserum or their hands nearly being sliced through. They were found by Cho Chang, who was wandering the halls, looking for Cedric. As soon as she noticed them, she called Harry and the Seekers for help and they helped bring them over to the infirmary.

As soon as they got there, Madam Pomfrey told them that their hands were carved into so much, that she could only hope to save them by filling their arms with an Essence of Murtlap paste, and then bandaging their arms to keep the paste in.

"And one more dose of Veritaserum, and they wouldn't have made it," she added.

When Cedric awoke, he noticed Harry and Cho waiting by his bed to talk to him about the incident.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Blood quills…" Cedric replied faintly as he held up his bandaged forearm.

"…Veritaserum…" he continued.

"…Umbridge." He finished as his head hit his pillow again.

Harry started looking around warily to see that were were more of those now-terrifying glinting eyes and realized that now it was war.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

If you're wondering where Dumbledore is throughout all this, Harry just went to him to report the whole incident with Cedric, Wood, and the rest of the Digwood Five. If you thought Dumbledore should have seen this coming a mile away, remember, in the original timeline he was good at missing things too, like Barty Crouch Jr. going under the disguise of Mad Eye Moody.

Anyways, he was busy counting down the days until the big Disneyland trip during the summer and he was planning on bringing the whole staff with him, when Harry burst through the door all out of breath.

"Professor!" he panted. "Blood quills… Veritaserum… Umbridge!"

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "Breathe."

As soon as Harry caught his breath, he explained the whole situation to Dumbledore who started to feel somewhat wary, but not wary enough to think that this was like some situation from the other timeline.

Then again, Umbridge did mysteriously show up out of nowhere last semester.

"I'll alert the Ministry and they'll send the best aurors in to organize a manhunt," Dumbledore promised "Or rather a woman hunt."

I know I'd be copping out if told you that the Ministry denied Dumbledore's request. I know I'm trying to stray away from what happens in the original timeline, but I think many of you can expect that the Ministry officials refused to believe that one of its highest members was committing some sort of act against them.

They were able to get some help in, namely Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, "Don't Call Me" Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley, and several of Dumbledore's other supporters I haven't talked about yet, because we didn't even have time to give you a connection to them; namely Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Amelia Bones.

Naturally, this was perfect for Umbridge, as so few people would be on their guard. But now, many of the students felt like they had to literally watch their backs in case Umbridge wanted to strike. This made the last couple of weeks in March rather antsy, and naturally this didn't help the students get through April either.

Fred and George thought maybe a few of their pranks or puerile practical jokes might help diffuse the tension when April Fool's Day came around, but they couldn't find anyone worth pranking, and the fact that it was their birthday didn't help either.

But by the time May came around, it was even worse; now students had to watch their backs and prepare for final exams.

The only thing they had to look forward to was the Seekers concert in June which, in turn, would kick off the Seekers tour. You can expect security to be at an all time-high then, trying to block off hordes of screaming young witches, much to the disdain of some elder witches who saw this as a most unladylike thing to do. Susan especially was looking forward to this because she knew that since Harry did so much of the singing, he'd need a glass of water onstage…

…And if Harry needed a glass of water onstage, he'd have something to drink…

…And if he had something to drink, then Susan could mix in the love potion…

…And if Susan mixed in the love potion, then she'd make Harry fall in love with her…

...And if she made Harry fall in love with her, then all her wet dreams would come true…

…Or so she thought.

Soon enough, it was June and everyone was rushing through the halls, trying to get to their final exams on time. Susan was busy walking through the halls, carrying her love potion in her bookbag, very protectively to avoid getting it smashed by the other girls…until she remembered that she placed an indestructible charm on it.

One day, as Susan was walking through the corridors, she saw a group of girls talking…

"Do you think Umbridge will break into our private collection of loose Seeker hairs and sell them off to a non-charitable organization?" A Ravenclaw girl cried.

"I'm just praying she won't get me in my sleep!" Cried another.

"Oh, what's all this getting worked up for? Umbridge?" Susan asked, condescendingly. "If you ask me, she's an dear."

"How can you say that?" One of the girls insisted.

"Yeah, weren't you one of her victims, too?" Another girl reminded her. "You know, with the whole blood quill incident?"

"As far as I'm concerned, she's trying to help me win the love of the most popular member of the Seekers," Susan dismissed.

"You?" One girl scoffed. "Win the affections of Harry Potter?"

"We'll believe that when we see it." Another girl dismissed.

"Oh, laugh all you want," Susan sniffed. "But Umbridge presented me with foolproof means of capturing his heart. And it's something you can find in a heart-shaped bottle."

Peter was walking by and, being the big brother, couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Susan!" He scolded. "What's gotten into you? You're acting like Edmund!"

"Don't 'Susan' me again, Peter Pevensie!" Susan demanded. "As Queen of Narnia, my word is my word."

"Well as High King of Narnia, my word goes higher," Peter reprimanded.

"Don't you try to talk me down, Peter Pevensie," Susan demanded again as she dragged Peter back to Gryffindor Tower with her.

Little did they realize that Umbridge was watching this, too.

"Oh no Peter Pevensie," Umbridge smirked from her lair. "Better learn not to talk back to your superiors, now."

"Besides, it's time for your sister's luck to change…"

Later that night, while everyone was dead asleep, Umbridge sneaked into Gryffindor Tower and tiptoed up to the third year girls' dormitories. She saw Susan clutching her Harry doll to her chest as she slept not quite so soundly… you could easily dub her Miss Piggy Snorer.

Anyways, Umbridge found the bottle of Love Potion under Susan's pillow, slipped it out, removed the indestructible charm, and placed it on the side table next to Susan's bed. When Susan awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find it there, but shrugged it off and eagerly prepared herself for the day.

She was so excited because today was the big day; June 21st, the day the Seekers would kick off their Transatlantic Tour by playing their first show at Hogwarts. Today was the day that Umbridge would strike.

Most of the day seemed rather normal… if you count the excitement of a whole school of young witches and wizards for a band as a normal thing.

It was at 5:00 P.M., about an hour before the show was to begin, that things started getting interesting. Security was mostly limited to the Great Hall, as most of Hogwarts would be there that night.

Susan was doing the best she could to try and get to the Hall first so she could sneak in and pour her love potion into Harry's glass of water. But soon enough, she heard some screaming coming from behind her. Not the scared or pained type of screaming, but the joyful squeals of a mass of young witches racing down the corridors to try and be the first to get to the Great Hall to catch a glimpse of the Seekers.

"Oh my god!" cried one of the girls "She has a Love Potion with Harry's name on it!"

The mass of girls screamed and ran towards Susan and the Great Hall, not noticing her getting caught in their horde. But they moved with so much pressure that Susan was struggling to hold onto the Love Potion. She thought she was lucky that they were almost gone, but the last couple of girls gave her a rather hard blow to the floor…

…So hard, that the bottle of Love Potion fell out of Susan's hand and smashed on the floor.

By that moment, no one had ever seen Susan look so upset before… so much that she looked like she was caught between tears and screams.

A familiar figure decked out in fluffy pink stepped out of the darkness.

"Well now, it seems that young love has been shattered again," Umbridge smirked. "And a good thing too, after all I did happen to remove that charm you placed upon it."

"You tricked me!" Susan glared as she got up off the floor.

"Indeed, my child," Umbridge grinned. "But this is not a trick!"

She grabbed Susan by the wrists and whisked her into her lair. Waiting there were Cornelius Fudge, a gaunt-looking Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy with Draco sticking his thumb in his mouth. Susan, naturally, was disgusted by this.

"You've done well my dear," Umbridge mock congratulated. "Or perhaps, not well enough."

"Now that I've got you, I may go forward with my plans to destroy Harry Potter and the Searchers and restore the dignity of the Ministry of Magic, and you can witness his humiliation firsthand."

"You really are the most vile witch… or should I say 'bitch' the Wizarding World has ever know!" Susan growled as she was thrown into the clutches of Narcissa Malfoy. "And they're called the Seekers!"

"Oh my dear princess, you're too kind," Umbridge smirked again. "But perhaps I can be kinder."

Umbridge fell down cackling as many of her Pink Schmoopsies gathered around her to carry her out of the room and towards the Great Hall, where her evil plans would finally go into motion.

But by now, Harry and the rest of the Seekers would be performing their concert… or would they?

Stay tuned and see where the madness will lead...


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

While evil was brewing behind the scenes, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were backstage getting ready for the concert and the radio broadcasters were setting up their equipment onstage. Even while they were setting up, there were tons of screaming witches and wizards, so much that I had to drain the sound around them so that they could set up without getting headaches. By the time they were finished, it was 5:45, 15 minutes before showtime.

There was a whole buffet of food for students to gather so they could have themselves dinner and a show. I think you can expect one member of the Seekers to stare at the audience with his mouth watering in envy.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Dora, the Digwood Five, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, and a reluctant Percy were all standing in the front row, standing tall, resulting in many young witches and wizards trying to jump over them so see the stage, which had red curtains with gold trim and a neon light proscenium in pink, yellow, and blue.

Hermione, Ginny, and Sarah were all standing backstage in the right wing, indicating their status as Seeker Groupies. Something that Hermione was very proud to admit because of the group's frontman. If it were any other artist, she'd be less than enthusiastic.

But most interesting of all, was that near the back of the Great Hall, there seemed to be an incredible security force, including tons of people that looked like Ministry officials. This was especially strange to Harry because he thought they refused to stand guard at Hogwarts at the time.

Soon enough, the announcer got up onstage and pulled out his cue cards.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, are you ready?" He called.

This was followed by an eruption of screaming.

"What was that?" he asked. "I said 'Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, are you ready?'"

This resulted in an even bigger eruption of screaming.

"Fantastic!" the announcer replied. "Now, I'm going to say a name, and I want you to repeat it for me."

"George,"

"GEORGE!" The audience screamed.

"Fred,"

"FRED!" The audience screamed louder.

"Ron,"

"RON!" The audience screamed even louder.

"And Harry."

"HARRY!" The audience screamed, loudest of all.

I think you can guess what happened next, if you remember from Chapter 4.

The audience sang,

 _"We Love You Seekers,_

 _Oh yes we do,_

 _We don't love anyone as much as you._

 _When you're not near us,_

 _We're blue,_

 _Oh Seekers, we love you!"_

"Well then," the announcer continued,

"Honored by Wizarding Britain, Dressed by Marauders Ltd., and Loved Globally… Here they are, kicking off their Transatlantic Tour, coming to you Live from Hogwarts… Ladies and Gentlemen… The Seekers!"

This resulted in probably the loudest screaming anyone had ever heard, so much that without my interference, it would have blown all the equipment out.

The curtains swung open, the lights went down, the stage lights went up, and there they were, singing and playing in all their Gryffindor glory.

After finishing their first couple of songs, Harry went up to the microphone to address the audience.

"Hello everybody, how are you doing?" He shouted.

The audience screamed with enthusiasm to indicate they were doing great.

"Welcome to the show!" Harry continued. "We'd like to carry on now…"

But before Harry could finish his sentence, there came a pink and black explosion in the middle of the audience, resulting in some screaming of the terrified kind.

"…but I'm afraid your show has been cancelled, Mr. Potter," spoke a familiar voice.

There standing in all her disgusting glory was the now-infamous Dolores Umbridge, surrounded by all her companions, both human and Schmoopsie.

"The time has come that you pay your dues and we restore dignity to the Ministry of Magic."

Cautiously, Harry turned back to the microphone.

"Sorry everyone, we seem to be experiencing some… minor difficulties here. Please stand by"

"I wouldn't think of it, Potter," Umbridge continued. "You see, we plan to put an end to your childish nonsense and run away with whatever earnings you're getting out of this. Thus, we can bring the Malfoys back into power and restore the image of Ministry of Magic!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how that works," Harry insisted.

"Oh believe me, Mr. Potter," Umbridge grinned. "When this is over, I will decide how things work around here. Isn't that right, my little Schmoopsie-Oopsies?"

Hundreds of Pink Schmoopsies emerged from behind Umbridge and they apprehended many of the kids in the audience. They pinned the children to the floor and started clawing and sinking their teeth into the children's skin.

In mere seconds, there was an audience full of injured witches and wizards who almost looked like they were about to lose their limbs.

However, the security forces seemed to be missing…

"Now then Mr. Potter, you will hand over all Seeker related earnings to me!" Umbridge shouted as she held Harry at wandpoint.

"Never!" Harry insisted.

"Well then perhaps I can let your greatest fan do all the talking," Umbridge suggested "After all, she did sell you out to us."

Narcissa Malfoy threw a guilty-looking Susan Pevensie to the floor and went to tend to Draco, who was bothered by all the noise and was whining like a toddler for his mother to rock him back to sleep.

"Susan, is that true?" Harry asked, sounding horrified.

Susan paused for a minute. She thought about all her attempts to snag Harry in the fall up until the Yule Ball. She thought about the conversation she had with Aslan that night. But most of all, she thought about that night she had with Umbridge in the infirmary.

"No." She replied.

"What?" Harry and Umbridge queried at the same time.

"I only told you what I knew,' Susan explained. "But a wise Lion once told me that some things are beyond our control. I didn't understand him then, now I do."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, confused about the Lion part, but thought she most likely meant some Gryffindor.

Needless to say, Umbridge was not happy.

"Well then," she decided "Perhaps my accomplices can finish the job for me."

"Destroy them!" She ordered.

Lucius and Narcissa got up on the stage and placed Draco in Umbridge's arms, who was contentedly sleeping like a baby.

Lucius held them all at wandpoint while Narcissa went for Hermione, Ginny, and Sarah. She grabbed the three girls by their necks and was holding what was left of her snapped wand, held together with tape.

Harry looked to the back of the Hall, but the security was still gone.

"Harry Potter, we meet again," he drawled, barely able to speak. "Unlike my Ex-wife and son, my powers remain intact. I've spent three years in prison, waiting for revenge, and now, it finally happens."

"Avada Kedavra!"

But even as he screamed the spell, I shook him up a little and split his wand in half, and thus, no spell came out. Even Narcissa couldn't take down the three girls with a flick of her wand.

"What?!" He demanded. "I don't understand!"

Didn't you hear what the lady said, dear Lucie? Some things are beyond our control… and by "our" control I mean yours. My control is unlimited, and for many of the people in this room I've put them out of their misery. I think you'd have realized that by now.

"You mean…" Lucius whimpered.

And I've got my sights set on you and your wife next.

At that very moment, Cornelius Fudge stepped up on the stage to try and help Lucius.

"Lucius, my boy, come along," he pleaded. "You've got to finish them off…"

Oh no dear Corny. Perhaps it's time I finished you off.

"What?" he whimpered.

Your undying loyalty served you well, Lucius. Perhaps it's time for you to join your master once more.

Suddenly, there was a rush of dissolving winds not unlike the ones that had erased the Dark Lord Voldemort, 13 years before. Unfortunately for him, Lucius Malfoy ended up going through the same fate.

While Umbridge, Fudge, and the other Malfoys stared in shock, I had my eyes on the seemingly broken family.

And now, Narcissa and Draco, I turn my attention to you. Dear Cissy, you said you felt it within your right to pamper your son like a baby… here's your chance.

I blew in some more dissolving winds, but not the type that would erase. Draco Malfoy was hoisted high into the air and his limbs began to shrink. He kept on shrinking, and suddenly his body parts became less developed. This kept going to a point where Draco barely had any hair on his head and his arms and legs were all pudgy and he could barely support himself.

Believe it or not, I'd turned Draco Malfoy into a baby.

Narcissa, though, would go through a slightly less sporadic transition. As soon as Draco's transformation was complete, I gently set him back in his mother's arms, and when she caught him, eyes went wide open. She started cooing and babbling at her now-infantile son, totally forgetting about the whole scene that had happened before. I'd made Narcissa forget she was ever even a witch, or a dark one, and made her think she was a Muggle mother who had a life at home with her first baby.

This, naturally, would make it easier for them to get along in the Muggle world. I mean, it would be misery for anyone that knew about the Wizarding World.

Naturally, Umbridge was angered over the loss of the three key assets in her plan.

"We can still destroy them!" She shouted. "Now, Cornelius!"

"I wouldn't think of it, Dolores," called a voice from behind them.

Umbridge looked behind her and saw the aurors standing being her, unharmed.

"What?!" She shouted. "How is that possible?!"

Still don't get it, do you, Dolly Dearest?

"No, what I don't get is how you leave them on the floor scathed, but afterwards, they re-emerge unharmed!" Umbridge snapped.

I've told you before, Dolores. It's all a part of the story formula. In this case, just when it seems like it's the end, the writer pulls a deus ex machina, or in plain English, something unexpected to come in and save the day.

"Dolores Umbridge," the lead auror began, "You are hereby under arrest for infiltrating a school, illegal supply and administration of blood quills and Veritaserum on Hogwarts Students, providing Love Potions to Hogwarts students, attempting robbery, and trespassing on a private concert!"

"You can't do this to me!" Umbridge shouted.

The auror thought for a moment.

"You're right," he decided. "I reckon you'd have to be barking mad to do all that."

Two of the other aurors took out a straight jacket, put it on Umbridge, and started carrying her away.

"Dolores Umbridge, you are hereby sentenced to life in the Mentally Insane division of St. Mungo's Wizarding Hospital."

"NOOOOO!" Umbridge screamed at the top of her lungs as she was dragged out of the Great Hall.

At that moment, some more aurors saw Cornelius Fudge trying to escape, but they apprehended him too.

"Cornelius Fudge, you are under arrest for deliberately assisting Umbridge in many of her crimes listed above, plus breaking Lucius Malfoy out of prison."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes Potter, it was me," Fudge replied. "I may no longer be Minister of Magic, but I still have my powers."

Not quite for long, Cornelius. You haven't done anything quite as harsh, but I think a harsh sentence is on order. Your wand will be snapped, your powers bound, and you will be put to work alongside Hogwarts caretaker Argus Filch.

If you don't recall, I briefly mentioned Filch in the first story. He's still the same as he was in the original timeline; gristly, bitter, and born to magical parents, but incapable of performing any magic himself. Seeing the second downfall of Cornelius Fudge brought him even greater joy than ever.

"It's off to the dungeons with you," he cried, gleefully, possibly for the first time in his life.

While Fudge was busy whimpering, Filch dragged him off to the dungeons as everyone else in the audience cheered. Hermione grabbed Harry in quite possibly her tightest hug, Ginny raced to hug her brothers, and Sarah simply grabbed onto her brother's leg. But one face in the audience was just confused; Peter Pevensie got up on the stage to face Harry, the girls, and the other Seekers.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "That was the downfall of Dolores Umbridge."

"Yeah," Peter continued. "But why did they just bring Lucius Malfoy in out of nowhere?"

"And why was it all resolved so easily?"

"And why were none of my questions answered from before?"

"Does any of this make any sense at all?"

No, it doesn't Peter Pevensie…

… But that doesn't mean it isn't awesome.

"Oh, I get it," Peter replied. "You were doing this to show us that sometimes we need a little nonsense in our lives."

Nah, I just like to mess with you.

Well that and the other thing, too. But hey, we did get some pretty good laughs this year, didn't we? And maybe even and even a few emotional moments. Some pretty rushed, occasionally unwarranted moments, but still some emotional, nonetheless. It was pretty cool, right?

The rest of the audience murmured in agreement, which reminded me… I healed them up and got them back on their feet again in a flash, don't ask how, and the Great Hall was suddenly getting lively again.

The radio equipment went back to functioning again and Harry stepped back up to the microphone.

"We're back everybody! Thanks for waiting," Harry shouted. "Now, are you ready for more music?"

The audience cheered loudest of all as Harry was prepared to give his now-trademarked line as a member of the Seekers.

"Where are we going, lads?" He started.

"TO THE TOP!" The audience answered with the other Seekers.

"What top?" Harry asked.

"TO THE VERY TOP!" Everyone answered.

"Let's rock and roll!" Harry shouted.

The Seekers erupted back into their songs, bringing a celebratory atmosphere upon the students of Hogwarts once more. The concert only lasted for about an hour and a quarter, but the atmosphere was still celebratory at the end. So much that they had to go up for an encore, but not before Hermione could grab Harry into her embrace and pull him into a kiss in front of the entire school…

…much to the detriment of one other girl on that stage, watching from the wings with her brother.

Anyways, the boys payed their encore song and took a final bow before waving goodbye as the curtains closed and the party continued. Curfew at Hogwarts usually wasn't until 8:00, but in light of recent events, it was extended to 10:00 for the night. This gave Ron plenty of time to stuff his face at the buffet tables.

Also, in light of recent events, as a school treat, Dumbledore cancelled all remaining exams, mostly because within the next couple of weeks, the Seekers would be on tour and he wanted to make sure his students would make it to their concerts in other parts of Britain. Thus, he ended the school year a couple of weeks early. True, it was a seemingly pointless gesture, but it was still awesome, right?

Well in the next chapter, the Seekers will finally embark on their first tour and thus, bring this story to an end...

And this may have been the longest chapter I've ever written in this story.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

The boys woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and they headed off to the Great Hall for a filling breakfast (at least in Ron's case) before heading off to the Room of Requirement to rehearse for their tour. Cedric and the Digwood Five decided to sit over at their table to talk with them about concerts and the upcoming Disneyland trip during the Summer. Cho also sat with them to talk with Hermione and Ginny about what to expect on the trip. Peter and Susan were sitting nearby and Susan seemed to be getting attention from other boys, but she seemed rather dismissive towards them.

Afterwards, both groups and their groupies headed off to the Room of Requirement to for rehearsal. The Digwood Five were getting ready for their own concert tour, which was to begin a few weeks later. While the boys were busy rehearsing, the girls sat listening in on their sweet musicï¿½ don't take that the wrong way.

Anyways, it was Thursday, but with what happened last night, everyone was given the day off and some students decided to spend the day in Hogsmeade Village. The kids all decided to spend the morning rehearsing and the afternoon capping off the year in Hogsmeade Village. They headed over to the Three Broomsticks Inn to grab a butterbeer and a lunch of fish and chips before going around and visiting all the shops.

"So tell me about Disneyland," Cedric asked. "What's it like?"

"Brilliant!" Harry replied. "It's got loads of fun rides like the _Jungle River Cruise_ , _Splash Mountain_ , the _Matterhorn Bobsleds_..."

While the boys were discussing Disneyland attractions, the girls were busy discussing upcoming Disney films.

"I can't wait until Pocahontas opens in the U.K.!" Cho exclaimed. "It may just be the Disney film I've been waiting for.

"Well, we are going to Disneyland over the summer," Hermione reminded her. "By then, the film will already be open in America."

"Do you think maybe we could see it while we're there?" Cho asked.

"Maybe," Hermione answered.

Cho let out a faint, but excited squeal, which got Cedric's attention, but didn't exactly appease Hermione.

As soon as they picked up the cheque, they headed to the various shops, more particularly Honeyduke's Sweetshop and Zonko's Joke Shop.

Fred and George, naturally, spent more time in the latter shop, while everyone else was busy going around the former shop.

"I don't even know which is better, Disney's sweets or Honeyduke's sweets," Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, from your perspective, there's hardly any difference," Hermione teased.

"Hey, you don't have to tease me about it!" Ron whined.

"Yeah Granger," came a voice from behind them.

They all turned and saw that it was Lavender Brown walking through the door.

"Don't tease my Won Won."

Lavender snagged Ron into kissing her in front of all the other customers before dragging him off to buy her a whole basket of Honeyduke's products.

"I'd hate to see them in the Candy Palace on Main Street," Hermione grumbled.

It'll get worse than that, Hermione. While Cedric, Cho, and the rest of the Digwood Five were sweet shopping, Cho felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Behind her was her friend, Marietta Edgecombe, who I mentioned eleven chapters ago. She had curly, strawberry cloned hair in a high ponytail, light blue eyes, and a figure that, like Cho's, left a little to the imagination. She and Cho would be the groupies on the Digwood Five's tour. This was particularly evident because when she entered the sweetshop, she grabbed Shane MacGuffin and pulled him into a haste kiss to try and make someone's blood boil over.

Anyways, Cho and Marietta went off together to discuss the upcoming tour and to count down the days until the Disneyland trip, not unlike one Hogwarts professor. Also, they ended up dragging their boys along with them for the discussion.

I can't really say that much else happened down in Hogsmeade Village and I don't think I'll be able to make this chapter the usual four page length.

I can say that while they were in the village, they saw Susan walking by looking rather dismissive, especially with so many boys looking at her, and she was dragging Peter along with her.

"I like to be left alone," she warned. "And I've got my big brother with me, so don't even go there."

"Susan, I think you're being irrational about this," Peter insisted.

"No back talk!" Susan demanded as she dragged Peter along, much to his humiliation

I can't really talk much about what else happened over the course of the day, except that dinner was rather lively with everyone excited over attending more of the Seekers's concerts over the summer.

They all insisted you could never get too much of the Seekers./p

Anyways, Harry and the rest of his tour group went to bed early so they could get up early the next morning and get to Aberdeen, where they were holding the next concert on their tour.

The next morning, they were all saying goodbye to their other friends and wishing Cedric and the rest of the Digwood Five good luck on their tour.

"We'll see you at Disneyland over the summer," Cedric promised.

"You too," Harry replied.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, and Sarah all headed down the corridors to get outside, when Harry noticed Susan dragging Peter along again. He was glad that he'd be on tour most of the summer and would 't have to deal with Susan's sulking.

As soon as they got outside, they met up with Jim, who was waiting with his sisters and Larissa, as they were going to accompany them on tour as well, being sponsors and all. James was waiting with the Rolls-Royce, along with Lily, Sirius, Remus, Dora, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were all happy to volunteer as parents, caregivers, and even part of a crew.

Also, there was a little house elf called Dobby, that you may remember from the first story, volunteering to help out also. If you're wondering why he just shows up now, I figure this might be a good spot to stick him in. After all, if I wrote about him before, he had to show up somewhere in the story.

But what was really strange was that also on the crew was someone elseï¿½ someone I haven't written about in a long timeï¿½ someone everyone credited as their favorite character in the original Harry Potter timelineï¿½ Former Professor Severus Snape. I figured he had to show up again at some point too, so I figured Lily might convince him to help crew up some needed potions for the boys and their busy tour schedule.

"Sure, why not? I need something to do with my life."

So in addition to Lily, Snape was now responsible for overseeing the boy's' medical care over the course of the tour and all future tours.

"Welcome to the Madness," James congratulated.

"James," Lily tried to reprimand, obviously hiding a smile.

"Oh come on, Lil, it's a packed, three shows a day schedule," James reminded her. "It's madness."

"I know," she laughed. "I was just messing with you!"

To quote a line from the original timeline, I think I've had a bad influence on her.

It was almost 11:00, so the show wouldn't start for another couple of hours, but I think you can guess, with my help, they'll get to the venues faster.

The tour itself is literally a whole other story and so is the upcoming Disneyland trip. I should have also mentioned that they'll be bringing all their pets with them, even though I haven't mentioned them for awhile. They were already waiting in the Rolls-Royce and Haidar and Sheena were snuggling up next to each other, and had grown a lot more since you heard about them last. In fact Haidar's mane was even still growing.

The kids all piled into the Rolls-Royce and started chatting excitedly about what was going to happen over the summer. As the limousine rolled away into the sunshine, Harry thought life was good and couldn't get any better than that.

But what about Peter and Susan, or even the Pink Schmoopsies? Well, Peter and Susan were going on the Disneyland trip as well and would be returning to Hogwarts in the fall. Edmund would even be starting as well. But the four Pevensie children would have an unexpected surprise waiting for them at King's Cross Station just before the train departed on September 1st. If you know how the Narnia stories go, you'll know what I'm talking about.

As for the Pink Schmoopsies, well, let's just say they caught the interest of Azkaban for their fierce nature. They were either taken into custody or employed as additional guards. Either way, the Dementors of Azkaban would have had a decent meal...

Wow, I was in a dark place when I wrote that.

But who cares, nobody will miss them anyway, well except Umbridge. Let's just say she'll be less likely to come back for revenge.

Well that's the end of _Harry Potter and the Cultural Phenomenon_

I hope you had as much fun trying to understand it, as I had writing it.

Until next time, remember to believe in Magic.


End file.
